Desejo sem Fim
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Hinata deseja loucamente o ex-cunhado, Naruto Uzumaki, e é correspondida. Mas sua irmã, com quem ele fora casado, morreu por causa dele, deixando o pequeno Tatsuya. Disposta a esclarecer tudo, ela deixa a família e vai à Austrália, conhecer o sobrinho e assumir o seu amor por Naruto. Mas será que ela pode acreditar na inocência dele ? (UA) - ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural (edição 69, publicado no Brasil em 1989).

* * *

**DESEJO SEM FIM**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Hinata Hyuuga não podia acreditar no que acabava de ver. Em meio à pequena multidão reunida no saguão do teatro, à espera do reinício da ópera, Toneri Otsutsuki, o homem com quem deveria se casar em menos de um mês, entregara um pacote muito suspeito a outra pessoa e recebera dinheiro em troca. Hinata ficou imóvel, com os olhos arregalados e fixos no noivo. Seria possível que ele estivesse mesmo envolvido com drogas ? Já ouvira falar muito sobre o comprometimento de pessoas influentes no meio político com o narcotráfico. Mas Toneri...

No instante seguinte, guardando a nota dobrada no bolso do paletó enquanto andava, Toneri voltou-se para o lado de Hinata. Seu olhar cruzou com o dela mostrando abertamente uma expressão dura e desafiadora. Tinha certeza de que ela vira e entendera tudo. Depois, voltou o olhar para o comprador.

Ela sentiu uma vertigem acompanhada de falta de ar; correu para a porta principal em busca de ar fresco.

Lá fora, agarrou-se ao corrimão da escada com as duas mãos e respirou fundo várias vezes, até a sensação de sufocamento passar. Olhou por sobre o ombro, esperando ver Toneri, mas ninguém saíra atrás dela.

Olhou para o céu limpo e claro, para as luzes da cidade, e sua visão ficou embaçada pelas lágrimas que lhe inundavam os olhos. Sentia-se dividida entre o desejo de exigir de Toneri o motivo pelo qual jogara tudo para o alto, mesmo que tivesse de partir para a violência, e a vontade de fingir que nada mudara.

Desceu a escada devagar, ainda segurando-se no corrimão com as duas mãos. Um turbilhão de pensamentos dominava sua mente. Como fora se deixar enganar daquela maneira ?

Com certeza essas atividades não eram novas e Hinata estava prestes a se casar com esse homem, sem sequer desconfiar quem ele era realmente ! E o que dizer de seu pai, o experiente e esperto senador que confiara em Toneri a ponto de deixá-lo conduzir sua campanha ?

Não havia um táxi sequer parado diante do teatro, uma vez que a ópera ainda levaria mais uma hora para terminar. Ela olhou outra vez para trás. Sabia que o mais sensato seria entrar, chamar um táxi pelo telefone e esperar por sua chegada no salão. Mas uma voz em sua mente exigia ação imediata. Ela precisava andar, sentir a brisa noturna, suave e fresca soprando em seu rosto. E iniciou a caminhada rumo a seu apartamento, que ficava num condomínio no centro de Seattle. Andava com o queixo erguido e a antiga bolsa de festa da avó, de metal pesado, balançando ao lado do corpo.

Passou diante de uma loja de departamentos e diminuiu o passo. As lágrimas tinham secado, mas sua imagem refletida na vitrine parecia encará-la com tristeza.

\- E quem quer se casar com Toneri Otsutsuki, afinal ?

Virou a esquina e desviou o olhar do vidro. Ela queria.

Arrumou o xale de seda sobre os ombros nus e arrepiou-se. Em alguns minutos, pensou, estaria em seu apartamento, no pequeno e elegante condomínio de frente para o porto. Ouviria música clássica e tomaria um copo de vinho branco gelado, mergulhada num banho de espuma.

Seria possível que Toneri fosse um traficante ? Mesmo tendo gravada na mente a cena do teatro, ela não podia se conformar.

Passando diante de um grande banco, já bem perto de sua casa, Hinata viu dois homens parados à frente do caixa eletrônico. Considerou a idéia de atravessar a rua, mas os dois pareciam entretidos demais na conversa para notá-la. O homem que estava de frente para ela era alto, forte e usava _smoking. _Pareceu-lhe estranhamente familiar. Embora não desse a perceber, estava claro que ele notara a sua presença.

\- Vá com calma, amigo - murmurou o homem com um forte sotaque australiano - Se é dinheiro o que você quer, terá de ter paciência, pois o caixa não liberará outro saque senão daqui a vinte e quatro horas.

Uma mistura estonteante de desespero e excitação invadiu Hinata. Aquela voz, o sotaque... não era possível !

Só então ela viu o brilho da faca na mão do outro homem.

Sentiu uma fúria incontrolável. Era crime demais para um dia só ! Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela girou a bolsa da avó pela alça até que ganhasse velocidade e arremessou-a contra o assaltante. Atingido na cabeça, ele largou a faca, e seus joelhos cederam, fazendo-o cair ridiculamente na calçada.

O homem alto apanhou a faca, na verdade um canivete, fechou-o com uma perícia inquietante e guardou-o no bolso.

\- Bom trabalho, Hinata - elogiou ele, retirando um cartão dourado da abertura do caixa -, mas não devia ter se arriscado dessa maneira. O patife poderia tê-la ferido.

Ela apoiou-se na parede, sentindo uma fraqueza quase incontrolável.

\- Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki ! – ela sussurrou, atônita, ao fitar os inesquecíveis olhos azuis.

Ele sorriu e, quando o assaltante tentou levantar-se, derrubou-o com um leve toque de pé.

\- Está surpresa por me ver ?

Hinata endireitou-se, respirou fundo e começou a andar.

\- Vou chamar a polícia.

Naruto segurou-a pelo braço, provocando-lhe arrepios perturbadores pelo corpo.

\- Não se incomode, ela já está aqui.

O carro-patrulha parou perto da calçada, e os dois policiais desceram, aproximando-se.

\- O que está havendo ? - indagou o mais velho.

Naruto explicou, e os policiais levantaram o assaltante. Hinata, atordoada e inquieta, ouviu um policial ler os direitos do cidadão; ela mordia o lábio inferior, e Naruto ainda a segurava.

\- O senhor e a moça precisarão ir ao distrito e prestar uma queixa - anunciou o guarda mais jovem.

\- E se não formos ? - Naruto quis saber.

\- Eles terão de soltá-lo - Hinata respondeu.

\- Está bem - ele concordou - Meu carro está ali adiante, nós os seguiremos.

Os policiais colocaram o prisioneiro no banco de trás do carro-patrulha, enquanto Naruto levava Hinata até o moderno carro esporte estacionado no meio do quarteirão.

\- Bem - Naruto falava enquanto eles seguiam o carro da polícia -, é estranho encontrá-la aqui, Hinata.

Ela cruzou os braços. Primeiro o desencanto com Toneri, depois o assalto, e agora... ele ! Era emoção demais para um dia só ! Sentia-se exausta.

\- Meus pais teriam gostado de um telefonema - comentou ela num tom duro, esforçando-se para ignorar o ex-cunhado - Eles se preocupam com Tatsuya, você sabe.

A menção do filho pequeno pareceu não comover Naruto, ou pelo menos Hinata não o percebeu, pois o observava com o canto dos olhos.

\- Eles sabem onde nós moramos - replicou ele, num tom glacial.

Hinata descruzou os braços e tentou relaxar. Por que justamente ela tinha de estar passando por aquele local no momento do assalto ? Não via Naruto desde o funeral de sua irmã Kyoko, e esperara nunca mais vê-lo.

\- Trouxe Tatsuya com você ?

\- E por que eu o traria do outro lado do mundo para cá ?

\- Talvez porque os avós fossem gostar de vê-lo - Hinata falou com ironia, esforçando-se para controlar o tom de voz.

\- ...Porque gostariam de tirá-lo de mim, você quer dizer, e transformá-lo num pequeno e autêntico ianque.

\- Ele é meio americano - Hinata argumentou, fitando o perfil rígido ao seu lado - O que há de errado nisso ?

Naruto não precisou responder, eles já tinham chegado à delegacia. Passaram uma hora registrando a queixa contra o assaltante, e Hinata considerou seriamente a idéia de denunciar Toneri por tráfico de drogas naquele momento. Contudo, tinha consciência de que não podia fazer isso sem consultar o pai. Um escândalo inesperado poderia arruinar suas chances de reeleição para o Senado; precisava dar tempo para o pai preparar-se.

Depois de prestar o seu depoimento, ela foi até o telefone e discou o número da casa dos pais.

\- Residência dos Hyuuga - atendeu a mãe dela.

\- Mãe, sou eu, Hinata. Estou na delegacia...

\- Delegacia ?! - A mãe parecia horrorizada. - Meu Deus, o que aconteceu ? Ela está na delegacia, querido !

\- Que história é essa de delegacia ? - Agora era o pai quem falava do outro lado da linha - Ouça bem, Hinata, se você foi presa, pode considerar-se despedida.

\- É claro que eu não fui presa, papai – ela sussurrou, embaraça da, tentando controlar o mau humor - Acontece que eu testemunhei um assalto, só isso.

\- Você está bem ? - quis saber então o senador.

Agora que não via mais ameaça à sua carreira, ele podia se dar ao luxo de preocupar-se com a filha. Hinata jamais se iludira sobre as prioridades do pai.

\- Estou bem. Papai, estou ligando porque... bem... eu me encontrei com Naruto.

\- Que Naruto ?

Ela sentiu um tremor agradável percorrer seu corpo quando olhou para o homem a seu lado. Forçou-se a lembrar que ele fora marido de Kyoko e que era mentiroso e mulherengo, mas a sensação continuou.

\- Naruto Uzumaki - ela murmurou por fim, corando.

Naruto sorriu ao vê-la enrubescer. Ele devia ter ouvido a pergunta, pois tirou o fone da mão de Hinata sem cerimônia.

\- O senhor sabe, senador. Aquele australiano mau-caráter que se casou com a sua filha mais velha.

Ela podia ouvir os palavrões do pai do outro lado da linha. Fechou os olhos por um instante e em seguida retomou o aparelho.

\- Papai, lembre-se do seu coração !

O senador continuou esbravejando e, depois de dizer algo sobre "levar o desgraçado até sua presença, não importa como", bateu o telefone com violência.

Naruto, que tinha ouvido tudo, exibia um sorriso irônico, e seus olhos azuis brilhavam divertidos.

\- Não sabia que ele gostava tanto assim de mim.

\- Ele só quer conversar com você sobre Tatsuya. Nada mais.

Ele não pareceu muito convencido, mas ofereceu-lhe o braço e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Está bem, Hinata. Vou enfrentar o leão em sua toca. Mas faço isso apenas por você.

Hinata avaliou o homem causador de tanta tristeza para sua família e balançou a cabeça. Ele não parecia arrependido.

\- Muito obrigada.

* * *

A caminho da mansão dos Hyuuga, ela notou a mudança na expressão de Naruto, agora severa e determinada. O confronto com o senador não seria agradável para ninguém, pensou.

Então ele tomou-lhe a mão esquerda, tocando o diamante do anel de noivado com o polegar.

\- Quem é o felizardo ? - ele indagou com um sorriso forçado.

Hinata lembrou-se com tristeza da cena na ópera. Abriu a bolsa antiga, tirou o anel e o guardou. Ela tinha quase trinta anos, e o tempo para encontrar um marido e ter filhos estava quase se esgotando.

\- Não tenho ninguém - murmurou num tom triste.

\- Engraçado. Kyoko sempre disse que você logo se casaria e constituiria família - comentou Naruto, virando-se.

Ele não podia avaliar a mágoa que aquele comentário lhe provocava. Ou podia ? Ela não conhecia Naruto Uzumaki muito bem. Fazia dez anos que ele se casara com sua irmã, no jardim atrás da casa dos Hyuuga; e cinco que Kyoko se atirara com seu carro esporte de um penhasco, ao norte de Sydney.

A mãe de Hinata ainda acreditava que Kyoko se suicidara, incapaz de suportar a infelicidade que Naruto lhe causava. Ela não sabia o que pensar.

Hinata visitara a irmã na Austrália várias vezes, a última por ocasião do nascimento de Tatsuya, há sete anos. Embora tivesse observado Naruto com atenção, não identificara nenhum indício da crueldade mental sobre a qual Kyoko costumava escrever. Naruto talvez parecesse um tanto frio e distante com a mulher, mas tinha evidente adoração pelo filho pequeno.

\- Hinata ?

A voz dele tirou-a do seu devaneio, e ela apontou.

\- Vire à direita na próxima esquina.

\- Eu me lembro do caminho - ele falava, segurando-lhe a mão outra vez - Hinata, o que aconteceu ?

\- Pensei estar apaixonada - ela confessou, baixando os olhos - Esta noite vi meu noivo fazer algo terrível.

\- Você está melhor sem ele, se tem qualquer dúvida.

Ela concordava, mas ainda assim desejava ser capaz de voltar no tempo, estalar os dedos e mudar os acontecimentos. Aquela realidade era dura demais para ser aceita.

Tinham chegado à entrada de carros da casa dos Hyuuga, e os portões abriram-se imediatamente. O senador, com certeza, esperava-os ansioso, com o controle remoto nas mãos.

\- Não sei por que eu estou fazendo isso - resmungou Naruto enquanto entravam. Ele parecia irritado, mas Hinata não o culpava por temer os minutos seguintes. Ela própria gostaria de não estar lá.

Encontraram Hiashi Hyuuga parado na varanda da frente, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos do roupão de algodão. Mesmo de pijama, Hinata reconheceu que ele conservava o ar imponente de político poderoso.

\- Onde está o garoto ? - foi logo perguntando o senador, deixando claro que Naruto não era bem-vindo por si só.

\- Na escola, em Sydney, onde é o seu lugar.

Naruto jamais se sentira intimidado pelo senador, e Hinata suspeitava que esse era o motivo pelo qual seu pai não gostava dele. O senador deu um soco na palma da própria mão.

\- Diabos, Uzumaki, o lugar do garoto é com a família !

\- Eu sou a família dele - afirmou Naruto, com calma.

Ela sentiu uma grande admiração pelo controle do ex-cunhado, embora desejasse, tanto quanto os pais, que o sobrinho os visitasse com regularidade.

Natsumi, a mãe de Hinata, parou atrás do senador.

\- Vamos entrar. Pode haver repórteres daqueles tablóides horríveis escondidos por aqui - disse ela.

Apesar da situação constrangedora, Hinata sorriu. Esses jornais viviam de escândalos e não incomodavam homens maçantes como seu pai. Mas, ao entrar na casa, o sorriso se apagou logo de seu rosto ao se lembrar do negócio ilegal e lucrativo de Toneri. Quando a notícia se espalhasse, aí sim haveria escândalo suficiente para satisfazer a todos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - quis saber o senador, assim que entraram no escritório. Era como se achasse que Naruto devesse pedir a sua permissão para entrar no país.

\- Estou em Seattle há uma semana. Minha empresa está pensando em fazer um pedido à Aeronaves Yuuhi.

\- Então continua com a linha aérea ? - indagou o pai de Hinata, mostrando interesse pela companhia que lhe causava alguns aborrecimentos como a maior empregadora do Estado.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim - Naruto foi até o bar e serviu-se de um copo de conhaque, erguendo-o na direção do senador antes de prová-lo - Mas não fez sua filha me trazer até aqui para conversarmos sobre a Austra-Air, não é verdade ?

\- Não. Quero falar sobre meu neto.

Naruto deixou então o copo de lado, retirou uma carteira de couro do bolso do paletó e dela tirou a foto de um bonito garoto de cabelos azuis-escuros que sorria alegremente.

Não era nenhum segredo que Tatsuya se parecia com a finada mãe, mas a expressão do senador revelou surpresa... e dor.

\- É um garoto muito bonito - murmurou o velho num tom baixo e estranho - Ele vai bem na escola ?

\- Vai - Naruto respondeu num tom severo - Embora tenha alguma dificuldade quando se trata de ortografia.

Por sobre o ombro do senador, a sra. Hyuuga olhava com carinho para a foto.

\- Acontecia o mesmo com Kyoko - ela comentou.

O ar, de repente, pareceu escasso, na ampla sala. Hinata foi até a janela que ficava por trás da mesa do pai e abriu um pouco um dos lados.

\- O garoto tem o direito de conhecer a família da mãe - protestou o senador.

\- Há alguns anos eu talvez tivesse concordado com isso - Naruto continuava imutável.

\- O que o fez mudar de idéia ? - quis saber o senador.

Hinata notou que o pai parecia ter uma certa dificuldade em enfrentar o olhar de Naruto, mas calculou estar enganada. O velho senador era virtualmente destemido.

\- Quando um filho quase é seqüestrado - respondeu Naruto -, isso faz um homem mudar de idéia sobre muitas coisas.

Ele guardou a carteira e olhou para Hinata antes de voltar-se para os pais da falecida esposa.

\- Vocês são bem-vindos para visitar Tatsuya quando quiserem, mas eu não o mandarei para cá. Não até ele ter idade suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo.

Hinata encarava Naruto, incapaz de acreditar naquelas palavras. Tatsuya quase fora seqüestrado ? Aquilo era novidade para ela, mas o ex-cunhado insinuara claramente que o senador pudesse ser o responsável pela tentativa.

Quando Naruto saiu do escritório, Hinata despediu-se rapidamente dos pais e o seguiu, pois não queria ouvir as reclamações do senador. Além disso, queria questionar o comportamento de Naruto. Ele não podia simplesmente acusar pessoas de um crime e depois virar-se e partir !

\- Presumo que queira uma carona para casa - comentou o homem ao abrir a porta do carro.

Hinata entrou no veículo sem responder.

\- Aonde você queria chegar insinuando que meu pai teria seqüestrado Tatsuya ? - ela indagou, assim que Naruto sentou-se ao volante.

Ele enfiou a chave no contato, deu a partida e saiu.

\- Ele não faria isso pessoalmente, é claro. Pagou alguém para levar meu filho ao parque infantil.

\- É mentira !

Ele parou o carro bruscamente e virou-se para Hinata.

\- É ? O homem que a polícia prendeu admitiu tudo. Disse que trabalhava para um poderoso político americano, e eu deduzi o resto.

Ela empalideceu. Seu pai jamais faria algo daquele tipo. Era um homem bom e honrado.

\- Não - ela sussurrou - Eu não acredito em você.

\- Acredite no que quiser. Não faz diferença para mim.

Hinata retesou o corpo no assento, aprumando-se.

\- Se meu pai era culpado, por que você não levou o caso à imprensa ? Isso teria arrumado a carreira dele.

Naruto não olhou para ela. Parecia concentrado no caminho e segurava o volante com mãos firmes.

\- Eu não podia. Uma vez eu amei a filha dele. Você entende.

Ela recostou-se no banco. Eram tantas as surpresas e emoções que estava sem fôlego.

\- Então agora você vai simplesmente voar de volta para casa e esquecer que Tatsuya tem uma família aqui nos Estados Unidos ?

\- Isso mesmo - ele parou o carro e esperou que os portões se abrissem - Se quiser vê-lo, terá de fazer uma visita à "Terra de Oz".

Hinata lembrou-se do apelido que os australianos tinham dado ao país dele, mencionado nas primeiras cartas da irmã. As últimas foram repletas de rancor, e Kyoko demonstrava medo e um intenso e violento desespero.

\- Talvez eu faça isso mesmo, Naruto. Quero ver o meu sobrinho.

Seria bom afastar-se um pouco da campanha de reeleição do pai. Isso ajudaria a amenizar o desencanto com Toneri.

\- Está falando sério ? - ele indagou, olhando para ela num movimento rápido e voltando a atenção para a rua em seguida.

\- Eu precisaria de um visto de entrada. Mas, com os conhecimentos de meu pai, posso conseguir logo.

Hinata não saberia dizer se ele ficara contente com a possibilidade de uma visita sua ou não, pois no interior do carro estava escuro demais para que pudesse interpretar qualquer reação no rosto dele, e ele não revelava nada pelo tom de voz ou por palavras.

\- Onde você mora ?

Ela deu-lhe o endereço e ele sorriu, dizendo-lhe que era perto de seu hotel.

\- Quanto tempo você vai ficar nos Estados Unidos ?

\- Mais alguns dias, eu acho. Quero voar mais uma vez, pelo menos, antes de dar minha aprovação para a compra dos aviões.

Ela sabia que ele se referia aos jatos que sua companhia pretendia comprar da Aeronaves Yuuhi.

\- Quantos aviões pretendem adquirir ?

Naruto esboçou um sorriso que talvez contivesse um toque de desprezo. Mas ela não tinha certeza.

\- Você é mesmo filha de seu pai - disse o homem por fim, e Hinata sentiu-se como se tivesse sido insultada, corando vivamente - Mais ou menos uma dúzia. Nós estamos modernizando a frota.

Doze jatos. Um contrato como aquele representaria prosperidade para um grande número de eleitores do pai dela.

\- O que você faz, afinal ? - quis saber Naruto. Mais uma vez Hinata sentiu-se um tanto indignada.

\- Trabalho para o senador.

\- Eu já havia imaginado - ele parou diante do prédio de Hinata - Trabalha mesmo ou apenas fica por perto concordando com tudo o que o velho diz ?

Ela corou mais ainda e virou-se para abrir a porta, mas Naruto segurou-lhe a mão. Ela tremeu ao sentir a pele macia da parte inferior de seu pulso ser acariciada pelo polegar morno e forte.

\- Está com frio ?

Hinata quis protestar quando ele inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, mas não resistiu. A velha atração retornara.

* * *

**P. S:** Bem, esta é a terceira adaptação que eu faço, mas desta vez mudei o casal de protagonistas. As duas outras foram com o Sasuke e a Sakura, e eu achava que era justo que o Naruto e a Hinata também fossem protagonistas de pelo menos uma adaptação.

Nos vemos no Capítulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

O telefone tocava quando Hinata entrou em seu elegante apartamento, mas ela o ignorou. A secretária eletrônica registraria qualquer recado...

Ouviu a própria voz murmurando a mensagem gravada enquanto dobrava o xale de seda e o deixava junto com a bolsa da avó, agora com um pequeno amassado onde o metal atingira a cabeça do assaltante.

O incidente no teatro pelo menos tivera uma vantagem: o cargo do ex-noivo agora seria dela. Além de qualificada para tanto, era ela quem tinha mais tempo de equipe.

A voz de Toneri ecoou pela sala:

\- Hinata, estou em casa. Ligue para mim imediatamente !

\- Vá para o inferno !

Hinata cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sentindo frio, embora a temperatura da sala fosse agradável. A presença de Naruto ainda era muito forte, dominava-lhe a mente e os sentidos. Seu coração continuava batendo um pouco mais rápido que o normal, e sentia os mamilos rijos sob o tecido fino do vestido de noite. Ela manteve os braços cruzados sobre os seios, num esforço para esconder a reação involuntária, apesar de ninguém estar ali para vê-la.

Ao contrário de seus pais, Hinata não deixava fotos de Kyoko à mostra, mas foi até a prateleira detrás do sofá e apanhou um álbum. Na capa de couro, gravado em dourado, lia-se "Kyoko e Naruto". Sentiu um nó na garganta ao ver a primeira foto.

Kyoko sentada diante da penteadeira, em seu quarto, com o vestido de noiva de cetim, rendas e pérolas. Hinata viu-se dez anos mais nova, usando um vestido rosa de dama de honra. Na foto, ela prendia o véu de Kyoko no lugar.

Com a ponta do indicador, Hinata tocou o rosto perfeito e radiante da irmã, os cabelos azuis-escuros, os olhos perolados. O senador costumava chamá-la de "meu anjo de árvore de Natal".

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela fechou o álbum e o guardou com os outros. Não podia pensar na irmã; não com o beijo de Naruto ainda ardendo em sua boca.

Hinata tirou os sapatos e, com um suspiro, caminhou pelo carpete espesso até o quarto. Tirou a roupa e foi para o banheiro. A massagem da água morna sobre sua pele, ao mesmo tempo que a ajudava a relaxar, tornava-a cada vez mais consciente de seu corpo.

Depois de secar os longos e sedosos cabelos azuis-escuros, Hinata vestiu a camisola e deitou-se, puxando as cobertas até a altura do queixo.

Não pensaria em Naruto, decidiu. Poderia direcionar a mente para outros assuntos. Mas isso não era assim tão simples. Contra a sua vontade, impunha-se, poderosa, a imagem de Naruto Uzumaki como o vira pela primeira vez.

Hinata tinha dezenove anos na época, e ele aparecera em sua casa com Kyoko. Atraída pela beleza máscula, o senso de humor e o simpático sotaque do jovem australiano, ela se apaixonara. Embora nunca tivesse dito ou feito nada para encorajá-la, Naruto sempre fora gentil, e Hinata já o adorava bem antes de ele se tornar seu cunhado.

Logo depois do casamento, as cartas de Kyoko começaram a chegar. Ela dizia que Naruto era um chauvinista, que a odiava, que sentia prazer em humilhá-la.

\- Por que não o deixou ? - perguntou Hinata para a escuridão de seu quarto.

Ela fechou os olhos com força quando as lembranças indesejadas e dolorosas do funeral da irmã voltaram à sua mente.

Naruto fizera questão de que Kyoko fosse enterrada nos Estados Unidos, no jazigo da família. Acompanhara todo o cerimonial, mesmo tendo de deixar Tatsuya, com apenas dois anos, com amigos na Austrália. A tristeza parecia envolver o cunhado como a sombra escura de algo monstruoso.

Mesmo então, Hinata o amava, apesar de não admiti-lo nem para si mesma. A culpa, aliada ao pesar, a teria arrasado.

Durante os últimos cinco anos, Hinata se esforçara por tirar Naruto do coração. Até essa noite, julgava aquelas emoções traiçoeiras e devastadoras esquecidas para sempre.

Agora já não sabia mais.

* * *

Batidas violentas na porta da frente acordaram Hinata num sobressalto. Olhou sonolenta para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e viu que eram duas e meia da manhã.

Confusa e um pouco amedrontada, ela levantou-se e vestiu o roupão. Chegou à porta da frente e olhou pelo visor.

\- Me deixe entrar, droga - vociferou Toneri, percebendo a sua presença.

Hinata hesitou, mas decidiu abrir a porta. Toneri era capaz de fazer uma cena, e não havia sentido em deixá-lo acordar todos os vizinhos.

O homem alto e de cabelos brancos despenteados entrou decidido. Trocara a roupa formal por uma calça de veludo, um leve pulôver azul e a jaqueta de couro caríssima que Hinata lhe dera no Natal.

\- Por que diabos você fugiu daquele jeito ? - ele indagou, fitando-a com uma expressão furiosa, quase descontrolada.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e afastou os cabelos desalinhados do rosto. Era óbvio que ele se referia à sua saída apressada da ópera.

\- Porque descobri que o homem com quem pretendia me casar era um traficante de drogas - murmurou devagar e com cuidado. Mesmo então, não podia crer.

\- E daí ?! - Toneri a fitava com um ar hostil e cínico.

\- E daí ? - Hinata esbravejou, furiosa, esforçando-se para manter a voz baixa - Estamos falando de um crime, e grave !

Toneri balançou a cabeça, como se achasse um absurdo o que ouvia.

\- Não acredito.

\- Nem eu - replicou Hinata num tom abatido. Apanhou a bolsa, abriu-a e retirou o anel - Tome. Isto é seu.

\- Você não está falando sério, Hinata.

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Seu sonho de felicidade caía por terra.

\- Não posso me casar com você.

\- Hinata - Toneri tentou argumentar, sem aceitar o anel - Todo mundo consome cocaína.

Ela balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto com a manga do roupão.

\- Não. Isso não é verdade e você sabe. Toneri, você precisa de ajuda. Se você se internar num hospital...

Ele ergueu as duas mãos num gesto tão brusco que ela recuou um passo, assustada.

\- Espere um pouco. Hospital ? Eu não tenho esse tipo de problema. E, mesmo se tivesse, não me afastaria simplesmente da campanha do senador.

Hinata engoliu em seco.

\- Você terá de se demitir de seu cargo, Toneri. Imediatamente - ele a fitava com os olhos arregalados, estupefato.

\- Me demitir ? Está brincando ? Esse é o emprego mais importante de minha carreira, e você sabe disso !

Ela conhecia as ambições políticas de Toneri. Ele deixara um conceituado escritório de direito para participar do quadro de assistentes de seu pai em busca de contatos entre políticos e cidadãos poderosos e influentes.

\- Toneri, se você não o fizer, meu pai o despedirá.

Ele empalideceu, e sua pele ficou mais branca do que normalmente já era.

\- Quer dizer que vai lhe contar sobre esta noite ?

\- Eu preciso - murmurou Hinata, sem muita convicção - Seria irresponsabilidade não fazê-lo.

Toneri aproximou-se tomando o rosto dela entre as duas mãos. Embora o toque fosse gentil, ela sentiu uma certa violência controlada e ficou amedrontada.

\- Não. Ouça. Não pode fazer isso; trabalhei bastante durante muito e muito tempo...

Hinata escapou das mãos masculinas e foi para o outro lado do sofá, segurando-se no encosto macio.

\- Vá para casa - murmurou num tom baixo - Pense a respeito. Conversaremos outra vez amanhã.

\- Agora, Hinata ! Se contar a seu pai, estarei arruinado.

Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça. E pensar que quase se casara com aquele homem !

\- Por favor, vá embora, Toneri.

\- Você é muito ingênua, Hinata. Isso acontece todos os dias, em todos os níveis do governo. Por que você não cresce ?

Ela apenas o encarou, sentindo náuseas. Como ele conseguira enganá-la tão completamente ?

Após um longo e amedrontador momento, Toneri saiu com um ar furioso. Hinata correu para fechar e trancar a porta, depois encostou-se nela enquanto, com os olhos fechados, esperava o coração e a respiração voltarem ao normal.

Saía com Toneri Otsutsuki há um ano. Jamais notara qualquer indício de que ele usava ou vendia drogas. O fato de não mais poder confiar nos próprios instintos a aterrorizava.

Depois de respirar fundo e andar durante quinze minutos pela sala escura, Hinata sentiu-se cansada o bastante para voltar a dormir. Sonhou que morava numa linda casa de estilo colonial. Naruto era seu marido, e Tatsuya, seu filho; havia doze jatos comerciais estacionados no quintal.

* * *

O telefone acordou Hinata antes do despertador.

\- Toneri foi preso - disse o senador, num tom raivoso.

\- Quando ?

\- Hoje cedo. Está negando as acusações, é claro - Hinata engoliu em seco.

\- Que acusações ?

\- Você devia saber. Foi você quem o denunciou, não foi ? Como pôde fazer isso, quando sabia o efeito de um escândalo em minha campanha ?

\- Eu não o denunciei. Jamais faria isso sem consultá-lo.

\- Mesmo assim, a história estará em todos os jornais. Precisamos decidir entre defendê-lo ou deixá-lo por sua conta.

\- Não será difícil - declarou Hinata, afastando as cobertas - Ele é culpado. Eu o vi passando a droga.

\- E não o entregou à polícia ?

\- Não. Mas devia tê-lo feito.

\- Então não haverá casamento ?

\- Não sei como pode perguntar isso - sussurrou Hinata, furiosa, passando a mão nos cabelos - É claro que não !

O senador suspirou. Tinha planos de preparar o futuro genro para substituí-lo um dia. E não desistiria facilmente.

\- Talvez eu possa convencê-lo a se tratar numa clínica.

\- Desista, papai. Toneri o arruinará se o mantiver a seu lado. Nós dois sabemos disso.

O pai concordou, relutante, e encerrou a conversa. Hinata tomou banho, prendeu os cabelos numa trança e vestiu um conjunto sóbrio de _tweed _e uma blusa de seda. Como porta-voz do senador, estava pronta para enfrentar os repórteres.

Quando parou o carro diante da casa dos pais, toda a imprensa já estava lá, citando perguntas com microfones e câmeras perto de seu rosto.

\- É verdade que entregou seu amante por vender drogas ? - indagou um repórter.

Hinata o encarou com nojo e foi para a porta da frente.

\- O senador fará um pronunciamento para vocês, mais tarde.

Alguém a segurou pelo braço, e ela libertou-se com um tranco, furiosa com o atrevimento daquele gesto. Dentro da casa, encontrou o pai rodeado de assistentes. Aproximou-se.

\- Está pronto para fazer uma declaração ?

O senador ergueu a cabeça como se estivesse surpreso por vê-la.

— Estou. Diga àqueles abutres lá fora que, apesar de termos pago a fiança de Otsutsuki, lavamos as mãos. Ele está fora de minha equipe.

Hinata esperava que o pai lhe desse o cargo, pois o merecia. Aliás, de várias maneiras ela era mais qualificada do que Toneri.

\- Quando nomeará o substituto de Toneri ? - ela indagou.

\- Agora. Diga à imprensa que escolhi Kakashi Hatake para o cargo.

Hinata virou-se para sair da sala sem dizer nada.

\- Aonde pensa que vai ? - o senador falava num tom zangado e arrogante.

Hinata parou à porta do escritório, segurando a maçaneta.

\- Vou fazer minha última declaração oficial como sua porta-voz.

\- Primeiro quero saber sobre o que você está falando !

Ela virou-se e sustentou o olhar do pai.

\- Me prometeu o cargo. Quantas vezes disse que, se não fosse por Toneri, seria eu a gerir a sua campanha ?

\- Eu só estava brincando, e você sabe disso. É preciso um homem para dirigir uma campanha ! Além do mais, não tenho tempo para lidar com o seu temperamento, Hinata. Se sair por essa porta, pode se considerar demitida.

Hinata encarou o homem de cabelos negros atrás da mesa com uma expressão dura, enquanto toda a equipe a fitava. Esforçou-se para não chorar e levantou o queixo.

\- Ótimo. Não precisarei escrever a carta de demissão.

O senador praguejou, e Hinata saiu do escritório com os ombros retos e a cabeça erguida. A mãe estava no _hall,_ pálida de ansiedade. Segurou as duas mãos de Hinata, e sua expressão parecia suplicar compreensão.

\- Sei que seu pai está num humor terrível, mas deve passar quando a imprensa se afastar um pouco.

Hinata não pôde mais conter as lágrimas.

\- O que aconteceu ? - quis saber Natsumi Hyuuga.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar-se. A decepção e a sensação de traição doíam demais.

\- Ele deu o cargo de Toneri a Kakashi Hatake.

Natsumi arqueou as sobrancelhas, revelando perplexidade.

\- E...

\- Mãe, o cargo devia ser meu - Hinata perdeu a paciência.

\- Mas você...

\- Não ouse dizer que sou mulher, mãe. Se fizer isso, eu jamais a perdoarei.

Natsumi suspirou.

\- Por que você não se afasta por alguns dias, querida ? Vá para uma região tropical e descanse ao Sol até sentir-se melhor.

Hinata fungou e enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. Ainda precisava enfrentar a imprensa.

\- É uma boa idéia, mãe. Diga a papai para chamar quem quiser para ficar ao seu lado. Eu preciso de descanso - e dirigiu-se à porta.

\- Não seja impertinente, Hinata. Não é de seu feitio.

Louca para se livrar da mãe, ela abriu a porta para sair. Uma feliz surpresa a aguardava do outro lado: Naruto.

\- Ainda bem que você está aqui - sussurrou ela, traduzindo toda a sua alegria num sorriso encantador.

Naruto devolveu-lhe o sorriso; estava muito atraente, de jeans, camisa de algodão e jaqueta de couro.

\- Os ianques são mesmo imprevisíveis - sussurrou ele, com malícia ao ouvido de Hinata, fazendo-a arrepiar-se - Eu estava preparado para ser atirado na rua.

Hinata deu o braço para ele e sorriu, fitando-o.

\- Finja que gostamos um do outro.

\- Não gostamos ? - Naruto ensaiou um ar magoado.

Gritando perguntas sobre Toneri, os repórteres os cercaram na varanda. Hinata permaneceu ao lado de Naruto, olhando direto para a frente, como se não visse nem ouvisse a pequena multidão berrando à sua volta. Não era mais a porta-voz do pai, então não precisava tentar satisfazer a imprensa.

\- O que está havendo aqui ? - quis saber Naruto quando eles entraram no carro e saíram pelos portões.

Hinata apertou de leve os olhos com a ponta dos dedos, tentando não chorar outra vez.

\- Meu pai acaba de me demitir de sua equipe.

\- É mesmo ? É o melhor que poderia lhe acontecer. Talvez agora você possa ser alguém, além de apenas a filha de seu pai.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso ? - indagou Hinata, irritada.

\- Até agora, você dedicou-se totalmente ao senador, Hinata. Quando planejava viver a sua vida ?

Aquelas palavras a desconcertaram. Hinata admirou-se que ele tivesse percebido a situação, já que haviam passado tão pouco tempo juntos. Naruto tinha razão e ela sentiu como o seu círculo de amizades era muito restrito. Uma boneca de papel de tamanho natural. Não tinha passatempo e pouquíssimos amigos. Cruzou os braços, completamente impotente.

\- Não se preocupe - murmurou ele em tom tranqüilizador - No fim, tudo ficará bem.

\- O que você estava fazendo na casa de meus pais ? - reagiu ela, num súbito abatimento.

\- Na verdade, procurava por você. A prisão de Toneri está em todos os jornais, esta manhã, e achei que você talvez precisasse de um ombro amigo. Quando não atendeu ao telefone, calculei que estivesse com seu velho e querido pai.

\- Aonde vamos ? - ela quis saber quando Naruto pegou a auto-estrada. Sentia-se melhor à medida que afastava-se do centro de Seattle.

\- Ao campo de pouso da Aeronaves Yuuhi. Eu lhe disse que queria voar com o aparelho outra vez.

\- Não espera que eu vá junto, não é ?

\- Claro. Podemos almoçar a mais de dez mil metros de altura; isto é, se você gostar de comida de avião.

\- Prefiro ficar no chão, obrigada. Não sou piloto de provas.

\- Tudo bem, Hinata. Eu sou um piloto experiente. Trata-se apenas de um jato de passageiros, não de um protótipo de foguete. Vamos lá, viva um pouco.

Ela concordou relutante, com um gesto de cabeça, e o sorriso de Naruto alargou-se. Parecia bastante satisfeito.

Chegaram ao campo, e ele estacionou o carro numa vaga com um aviso de "reservado". Observou o corpo esguio de Hinata quando ela desceu do carro.

\- Posso esperar por você no hangar - sugeriu ela.

Naruto balançou a cabeça e a puxou para perto, enlaçando-lhe a cintura.

\- Não seja covarde, Hinata. Eu cuidarei de você.

"O sonho secreto de toda mulher", pensou ela com tristeza, lembrando-se de que também achara que Toneri cuidaria dela. Na verdade não existiam príncipes encantados, só que alguns sapos eram capazes de imitá-los quase com perfeição.

\- Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma.

Naruto permaneceu calado, e logo depois os dois subiam pela escada móvel até a porta do enorme avião brilhante a ser testado. O co-piloto e o navegador já os esperavam no interior da nave.

Hinata seguiu os três homens até a cabine, acomodou-se num as sento perto da porta e apertou o cinto de segurança. Naruto piscou para ela antes de sentar-se aos controles, e ela inclinou-se para observá-lo colocando os fones de ouvido e dando a partida nos motores.

Ela apertou os braços na poltrona quando o avião começou deslocar-se pela pista. Podia ouvi-lo conversando com a torre num tom rítmico e treinado, e relaxou um pouco Até mesmo seu pai teria admitido que ele era um ótimo piloto.

Lá estava ela outra vez, comparando suas opiniões com as do pai. Uma sombra de tristeza toldou-lhe o olhar, mas desvaneceu-se assim que Naruto virou-se para trás e lhe sorriu.

Uma hora depois, o avião pousava na pista da companhia, e Hinata já não se lembrava de sua tristeza.

Um grupo de homens sorridentes reuniu-se a eles.

\- Então, sr. Uzumaki, o que acha de nosso "bebê" ? - quis saber um deles, apontando para a brilhante aeronave.

\- Parece que está tudo bem - comentou Naruto num tom neutro.

Um dos homens reconheceu Hinata.

\- Não é a filha do senador Hyuuga, senhorita ?

Ela encolheu-se. Naruto estava certo; talvez ela não tivesse outra identidade além daquela. Concordou com um gesto de cabeça, sem saber o que mais dizer.

\- Não me importo em dizer - o homem sorriu, olhando ou tra vez para Naruto - que o senador tem sido um bom amigo para a Aeronaves Yuuhi..

\- Não se preocupe, amigo - comentou Naruto num tom ameno - Talvez possamos fazer negócios apesar disso.

Depois, tomou Hinata pela mão, despediu-se com gentileza do grupo do departamento de vendas e partiu em direção ao carro.

\- Um bom dia de trabalho - murmurou com alegria, abrindo a porta para Hinata - Agora podemos nos divertir - Olhou para o relógio - Que tal almoçarmos ?

Ela percebeu, um pouco surpresa, que estava com fome. Devido às pressões da campanha de seu pai, há meses que não sentia um apetite tão salutar. Concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Foram até uma churrascaria próxima e, enquanto ela foi servir-se no balcão de saladas, Naruto fez seu pedido.

Quando o prato dele chegou, Hinata o olhou horrorizada. Era um bife enorme e malpassado.

\- Sabe o que a carne vermelha faz ao seu coração ?

Naruto olhou para cima sem mover a cabeça.

\- Não me diga que você se tornou uma daquelas pessoas rabugentas que comem brotos e bebem leite.

Hinata levou uma rodela de tomate à boca.

\- Não faz mal algum ser consciente da própria saúde - Naruto cortou um pedaço da carne quase crua e o mastigou com uma expressão de deleite. Baixou o olhar rapidamente para os seios de Hinata e então fitou-lhe os lábios por alguns momentos, o que a perturbou profundamente.

\- Não se preocupe, querida. Juro que sou saudável.

Embora Naruto tivesse dito apenas isso, Hinata sentiu-se corar. Ele ainda tinha o poder de desconcertá-la como quando ela era uma moça de dezenove anos, e a cabeça cheia de dúvidas e loucos desejos. Baixou o olhar para a salada, mas a risadinha dele a fez voltar a encará-lo.

\- O que foi ? - ela quis saber, irritada.

\- Senti sua falta, Hinata.

Ela não sabia o que isso queria dizer e teve medo de perguntar. Sequer suspeitara que Naruto pensasse nela, muito menos que pudesse sentir sua falta.

\- Acho que sabia que eu era apaixonada por você.

\- E fiquei muito lisonjeado.

Ele esticou um braço e ergueu-lhe o queixo com um dedo.

\- Você era marido da minha irmã - enfatizou Hinata, sentindo a velha culpa invadi-la e corando outra vez.

\- Não é pecado gostar de alguém.

Por um momento, o olhar de Naruto ficou distante e triste. Hinata teve certeza de que ele pensava em Kyoko.

\- Você amava minha irmã ?

\- Amei uma vez - respondeu ele, e o assunto morreu. Os dois voltaram para seus próprios pensamentos, calados.

Terminaram o almoço, e ele a levou para casa, estacionando o carro enquanto ela esperava perto do elevador. Foi então que Toneri apareceu.

Tinha uma aparência terrível, com olheiras, os cabelos desgrenhados e a barba por fazer.

\- Como pôde me trair desse jeito ? - ele vociferou.

Hinata recuou quando ele avançou em sua direção e, num acesso de raiva, agarrou-a pelos ombros. Ela gritou quando sentiu a pressão das mãos fortes do ex-noivo.

Vencido o momento de pânico, Hinata pôde perceber Toneri sendo arremessado para trás, chocando-se contra um dos pilares de sustentação do prédio.

Naruto estava ao seu lado.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Toneri levantou-se do chão com cautela, tocando o queixo e olhando para Naruto com uma expressão de raiva.

\- Não demorou muito para arranjar outro para o meu lugar, não é, Hinata ?

Ela estava abalada. Uma dor de cabeça violenta começava a manifestar-se. Ao seu lado, Naruto continuava calado, embora se pudesse sentir a sua fúria.

\- Por favor, Toneri. Vá embora - sussurrou Hinata.

Só então ela percebeu que os passos de Toneri não eram firmes e sentiu o cheiro de bebida. Ele estava embriagado !

\- Graças a você, talvez eu vá embora por muito tempo. Não signifiquei nada para você, Hinata ?

Inconscientemente, ela aproximou-se um pouco mais de Naruto, mas enfrentou o olhar do ex-noivo sem se intimidar.

\- Eu não o entreguei, Toneri.

O elevador então chegou, e ela entrou acompanhada por Naruto. Toneri ficou a observá-los do lado de fora, cheio de raiva.

\- Não me esquecerei disso, Hinata - ele sussurrou entredentes.

Ela cobriu os olhos com a mão e encostou-se à parede do elevador quando as portas se fecharam. Seu estômago começou a revolver-se, enquanto a dor de cabeça ficava mais forte.

Sem falar, Naruto a abraçou pela cintura, e Hinata apoiou-se nele, abalada demais para resistir.

Quando chegaram ao seu andar, ele tomou-lhe a chave das mãos, abriu a porta e, surpreendendo-a, pegou-a no colo.

\- Já está na hora de alguém mimá-la um pouco, querida - ele murmurou num tom rouco, carregando-a para dentro.

Hinata sequer pensou em resistir ao ser levada para a cama e deitada com cuidado sobre o acolchoado. Naruto falava num tom tranqüilizador enquanto lhe tirava os sapatos e começava a massagear-lhe as pernas.

Ela perguntou-se como Kyoko podia ter descrito aquele homem como cruel.

Naruto a deixou, e logo ela ouviu a porta do armário de remédios do banheiro se abrir e fechar. Logo ele estava de volta com um copo d'água e dois comprimidos de analgésico, que ela engoliu; em seguida, deitou-se outra vez, soltando um pequeno gemido. Ela raramente tomava analgésicos, que sempre a deixavam sonolenta.

Ao acordar, horas mais tarde, deparou-se com Naruto deitado ao seu lado todo vestido, as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça; parecia adormecido. O quarto estava envolto em sombras; anoitecia.

Um turbilhão de sensações tomou-a de assalto. Então deitou-se novamente, muito quieta. Não queria acordar Naruto, com medo de que ele se levantasse e a deixasse. Mas logo percebeu que ele já estava acordado, apesar de manter os olhos fechados.

\- Sente-se melhor, Hinata ? - murmurou.

Ela umedeceu os lábios. Sentia-se perturbada pelo calor intenso do corpo dele irradiando perto do seu e temeu trair suas emoções ao falar.

Ele abriu os olhos e virou-se de lado, beijando-lhe os lábios de leve. Então acomodou a mão pouco abaixo dos seios fartos, num movimento vagaroso.

\- Ótimo.

Hinata gemeu quando ele tocou-lhe o mamilo com o polegar.

\- Naruto - ela sussurrou em tom de súplica. Queria que ele a tocasse e, ao mesmo tempo, que não o fizesse.

Ele a beijou com ardor, como fizera no carro na noite anterior, a língua ávida explorando cada recanto da boca sedutora. Hinata abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

Não queria pensar no quanto estivera errada quando se apaixonara por Tonero Otsutsuki.

Naruto começou então a abrir os pequenos botões de pérola da delicada blusa de seda. Hinata arqueou as costas sem resistência, quando ele ergueu o fino sutiã e envolveu um seio nu no calor de sua mão.

\- Por favor - sussurrou ela. "Por favor, pare, por favor, continue, por favor, seja o homem que eu acredito que é."

Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou o mamilo rijo, sugando-o em seguida, em êxtase. Ela gemeu, emaranhando os dedos nos cabelos dele, na tentativa de trazê-lo mais para perto de si.

Ele deslizou a mão por baixo da saia, tocando-a por sobre o tecido fino da meia-calça, forçando-a a abrir as pernas. Ele falava num tom baixo enquanto a acariciava e, excitada, Hinata aproximou novamente o seio da boca morna, oferecendo-o. Naruto sorriu enquanto mordiscava o mamilo intumescido.

Descontrolada, Hinata levantou os quadris para facilitar a aproximação. Naruto imediatamente puxou a meia-calça até o meio das coxas macias, que começou a explorar com as mãos ávidas. Afastando então o fino tecido da calcinha, introduziu o dedo no ventre úmido. Hinata soluçou seu nome e tentou erguer-se até ele. Aquelas carícias a estavam levando à loucura.

\- Me ame - implorou, agarrando-o - Oh, Naruto, por favor... por favor... me ame !

Ele deixou o seio para mordiscar e beijar o pescoço alvo dela.

\- Não desta vez, Hinata - murmurou Naruto, no momento em que ela explodia num orgasmo violento.

O corpo de Hinata contraiu-se por alguns momentos em espasmos de prazer, e então ela deixou-se cair, exausta, sobre o acolchoado. Naruto retirou a mão, acariciou-a uma última vez e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo para fitá-la. Depois de estudar-lhe o rosto, como que para memorizá-lo, beijou-a e sentou-se.

Sentindo que ele pretendia deixá-la, ela sentou-se rapidamente e o segurou pelos ombros.

\- Naruto, faça amor comigo.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez e então afastou-se dela com delicadeza, para levantar-se.

\- Dar-lhe prazer é uma coisa. Receber é outra.

Ela ficou confusa. Não tivera muita experiência com homens, mas tinha certeza de que Naruto a queria. Com movimentos desajeitados, ela tirou a meia-calça e começou a abotoar a blusa fina.

\- Eu... eu queria fazer amor com você.

\- Sei que queria, doçura - murmurou ele, virando-se - Mas ainda não está preparada para isso.

\- Farei trinta anos daqui a duas semanas, Naruto - anunciou Hinata, indo até o armário e apanhando o roupão cor-de-rosa, que jogou sobre a cama. Então virou-se e começou a se despir - Quanto preciso para estar preparada ?

Naruto olhava-a fixamente enquanto ela tirava a roupa devagar, fazendo-o engolir em seco várias vezes.

\- Vista o roupão.

Hinata não se moveu, e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Hinata, se você não fizer isso, eu vou embora daqui agora mesmo.

Ela apanhou o roupão e o vestiu, com ar zangado.

\- Volto para a Austrália em dois dias. Não posso fazer amor com você e depois deixá-la para trás.

\- Por que não ? - indagou ela, com a voz embargada - Os homens não fazem isso sempre ?

\- Hinata, não - ele insistiu num tom rouco.

\- Você não precisa se sentir culpado - murmurou, enquanto lágrimas lhe escorriam pelo rosto - Afinal, eu quis...

\- Pare !

Naruto deu a volta na cama e segurou-a pelos ombros. Ela estremeceu, lembrando-se de Toneri, e viu a própria dor refletida nos olhos azuis. Então ele a abraçou com força.

\- Hinata - ele murmurou. Logo depois, soltou-a, deixando-a ainda mais confusa - Vou buscar comida.

Hinata não queria comer, queria Naruto, mas sabia que ele não violaria seus princípios fazendo amor com ela. Ele ainda devia amar Kyoko, e aquilo tornaria sua culpa insuportável.

Quando ouviu a porta fechar-se, ela foi para a sala, abriu as cortinas para o brilho noturno da cidade e ligou o aparelho de som numa música suave. Seu corpo ainda vibrava com o prazer selvagem que Naruto lhe proporcionara pouco antes.

Ele voltou meia hora depois com hambúrgueres, refrigerantes e batatas fritas. Hinata acendera a lareira, escovara os cabelos e usava o seu perfume favorito.

Ele a fitou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Esperava encontrá-la vestida ao voltar.

\- Você tem sorte por eu não estar nua - sorriu ela.

Naruto balançou a cabeça outra vez.

\- Não creio que sorte seja a palavra certa.

\- Essas coisas são terríveis para nós - comentou Hinata, pouco antes de morder um grande pedaço do sanduíche.

Estava sentada perto da lareira e Naruto juntou-se a ela. Ele olhou para o fogo cintilante, depois para o espetáculo de luzes além das janelas e, por último, para o aparelho de som.

\- Por acaso está tentando me seduzir, Hinata ?

\- Estou.

\- Eu devia lhe dar umas palmadas - riu ele.

\- Humm, é do tipo excêntrico - sorriu ela, provocante. Naruto esticou os braços de repente, puxou Hinata para o colo e deu-lhe uma palmada, sonora mas indolor. Rindo, ela esforçou-se para sentar e, no movimento, o roupão abriu-se e seus seios ficaram à mostra. O fogo projetava sombras móveis sobre a pele macia, e Naruto engasgou com um pedaço de batata.

Hinata não se moveu. Não poderia, mesmo se quisesse. Era como se o tempo, o mundo todo tivesse parado em expectativa.

Como um ser encantado, Naruto estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, enquanto ele acariciava o mamilo já tenso. Então, no instante seguinte, ele parou, e Hinata sentiu-se profundamente humilhada, incapaz de enfrentar seu olhar, quando o sentiu fechando o roupão.

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos perolados que o fitavam tristes.

\- Sinto muito, Naruto - murmurou com voz embargada.

Então levantou-se e foi olhar pela janela. Começara a chover e as luzes da cidade apareciam borradas através dos vidros molhados.

Hinata fungou e levantou-se do chão. Amarrou o cinto do roupão com bastante cuidado, como se quisesse evitar que a cena anterior se repetisse. Não conseguia suportar o silêncio acusador.

\- Por sorte você estava comigo quando Toneri veio aqui, hoje à tarde.

\- Ele tem a chave, Hinata ? - indagou Naruto, sem se virar.

Ela avaliou o quanto de desrespeito poderia estar implícito naquela pergunta antes de responder, com o queixo erguido:

\- E se tiver ?

\- Se tiver, passarei a noite aqui - ele a fitava com um olhar duro por sobre o ombro - Toneri pode resolver voltar aqui para vingar a honra ou algo parecido.

Lembrando-se da maneira como Toneri a agarrara, Hinata estremeceu. Vira um lado dele, nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, que nunca suspeitara existir.

\- É verdade.

\- Esta coisa abre ? - Naruto indagou, indicando o sofá.

\- Por quê ? Está cansado ?

\- Estou. E você, fique longe de mim.

Hinata quis gritar e jogar coisas nele. Afinal, não fora ela quem começara tudo aquilo !

* * *

Naruto sentiu-se aliviado quando sua última reunião com o pessoal da Aeronaves Yuuhi terminou e ele ficou livre para voltar à Austrália.

No carro, enquanto afrouxava a gravata com uma das mãos e sintonizava o rádio com a outra, ouviu a notícia de que o senador Hiashi Hyuuga havia sofrido um ataque cardíaco a caminho de Washington e estava internado em estado crítico num hospital em Seattle.

Naruto e o senador jamais foram amigos, mesmo na época em que tudo ainda corria bem entre ele e Kyoko. Depois, as mentiras da esposa e a tentativa de seqüestro contra Tatsuya tornaram impossível qualquer tentativa de relacionamento. Apesar disso, ele lamentou a notícia.

Sua primeira preocupação foi Hinata. Ela estava muito vulnerável naqueles dias, devido à briga com o pai e ao rompimento do noivado. Provavelmente devia estar andando de um lado para o outro numa sala de espera, sentindo-se culpada.

Saiu do estacionamento à procura do hospital mencionado no noticiário. Vários carros da imprensa e um pequeno contingente de repórteres já lotavam o local quando ele chegou. Teve de forçar a passagem para chegar ao balcão de recepção.

\- Sou o genro do senador Hiashi Hyuuga.

\- Vou verificar, se não se importa - a moça respondeu num tom profissional e cético - Seu nome, senhor ?

Naruto disse seu nome e ficou esperando enquanto a recepcionista discava um número no telefone e passava a informação a alguém do outro lado.

\- Era a sra. Hyuuga - informou a moça - Pode subir. É a suíte 4102. Temos de ter cuidado, o senhor entende...

Naruto concordou num gesto impaciente e foi até o elevador.

Hinata o esperava à porta do elevador. Usava jeans, uma camisa amarela de algodão e os cabelos soltos. Os bonitos olhos perolados estavam vermelhos e inchados pelo choro, e ela ficava passando a palma das mãos nas pernas num gesto de nervosismo.

Ele abriu os braços em silêncio para recebê-la. Ela aninhou-se no abraço protetor.

\- Como ele está ? - indagou Naruto após alguns momentos, ainda abraçando-a com força.

Ela ergueu o olhar e fungou.

\- Os médicos acham que ele vai se salvar. Se eu não...

\- Não diga isso, Hinata - murmurou Naruto, calando-a com um dedo - Nem mesmo pense. Não foi sua culpa.

Ela se afastou, mas ficou de mãos dadas com ele.

\- Eu gostaria de poder acreditar nisso.

Naruto queria levá-la para casa, protegê-la e mimá-la. E fazer amor com ela em todos os momentos de sua vida... Hinata conseguira algo que muitas outras mulheres haviam tentado sem sucesso: conquistar seu coração. E isso aconteceu antes de Naruto reconhecê-la naquela noite, quando ela atingira a cabeça do assaltante com a bolsa.

Levou Hinata até um sofá e sentaram-se. A sra. Hyuuga devia estar com o marido no quarto, e as duas únicas pessoas presentes eram membros da equipe do senador.

Ela estudava o rosto de Naruto.

\- Você tem de voltar para a Austrália - lembrou ela, com um toque de resignação na voz.

Naruto concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Tatsuya o esperava, e os outros membros da diretoria da Austra-Air estavam ansiosos pelo seu relatório sobre o novo jato. Já passara duas noites no sofá de Hinata, e não podia protegê-la para sempre, apesar de querer fazê-lo acima de qualquer coisa.

\- Você trocou as fechaduras ? - quis saber, preocupado com Toneri Otsutsuki e seu mau gênio.

\- Não precisa - ela sorria - Toneri nunca teve a chave. Eu só queria que você ficasse lá comigo.

A notícia alegrou Naruto e ele também sorriu.

\- Prometa que irá nos visitar.

\- Isso vai depender do estado de papai.

\- Ele é de ferro, Hinata. Ficará bem em alguns dias.

\- Talvez - ela murmurou incerta, baixando os olhos.

Naruto a beijou na testa, e ficaram em silêncio, de mãos dadas, esperando.

Uma hora depois, um médico aproximou-se e os informou de que o senador estava consciente e chamava pela filha. Tudo indicava que ele se recuperaria rapidamente.

Hinata abraçou Naruto, com uma discreta exclamação de alegria, mas o soltou logo, ansiosa para ver o pai.

Naruto olhou para o relógio. Se ele se apressasse, ainda poderia tomar o avião no horário programado. Teria de parar no apartamento de Hinata para apanhar o resto de suas coisas, o que não demoraria, já que ele nem chegara a desfazer as malas.

\- Adeus, querida - ele murmurou, beijando-lhe o rosto.

\- Suas coisas... você vai precisar da chave - E apressou-se a apanhar a bolsa, de onde tirou uma chave extra que entregou a ele.

Uma grande solidão invadiu Naruto enquanto caminhava até o elevador. Ele esforçou-se para não olhar para trás; sabia que ela não estaria lá.

* * *

Duas semanas após o infarto, o senador estava em casa, preparando-se para retornar a Washington, onde um de seus assistentes votava como seu procurador. Embora as relações de Hinata com o pai estivessem melhores, ela ainda não tinha intenção de voltar a trabalhar com ele. Não sabia ao certo o que ia fazer de sua vida, mas, pela primeira vez, planejava tomar as próprias de cisões.

Seu passaporte, completo, com um visto australiano de seis me ses, estava na caixa de correspondência quando voltou para casa depois de uma visita aos pais, certa tarde. Agora já podia fazer as malas e comprar a passagem. Ia mesmo para a Austrália, ver Tatsuya.

Quanto ao que acontecera, ou quase acontecera entre ela e Naruto, bem, não passara de uma atração momentânea, uma reação à decepção pelo rompimento do noivado. Sempre que pensava naquela noite, sentia-se grata por Naruto não ter se aproveitado daquele momento de dor e confusão.

\- Traga o garoto para cá - instruiu-a o pai na manhã seguinte, quando ela parou em sua casa a caminho do aeroporto.

\- Não posso agarrá-lo e jogá-lo num avião - Hinata observou, suspirando - Mas prometo tirar muitas fotos e, se Naruto deixar, talvez eu possa trazer Tatsuya para uma visita.

\- Apenas traga-o para cá. A eleição será em novembro, e quero ser visto como um homem de família.

Hinata curvou-se para beijar a testa pálida do pai.

\- Não alimente muitas esperanças. Naruto não confia em você, é improvável que lhe faça qualquer favor.

\- Ele é muito atrevido. Imagine só, manter um homem afasta do do próprio neto. Isso não aconteceria se minha Kyoko ainda estivesse viva, tenho certeza. Ela não permitiria.

\- Mas Kyoko está morta - lembrou Hinata num tom gentil.

A expressão dos olhos do senador revelava dor.

\- Sim. E, no que me diz respeito, a culpa é de Uzumaki.

Hinata sabia que seria inútil discutir em defesa de Naruto. Para o pai, seria como defender o próprio diabo.

\- Vejo você quando voltar. Não trabalhe demais.

O senador já apanhava o telefone. Hinata sorriu com carinho e saiu do escritório. A mãe a esperava no _hall._

\- Eu disse que você devia se afastar por algum tempo, mas não precisava ir tão longe !

Hinata segurou as mãos delicadas da mãe.

\- Eu estarei bem, mãe.

\- Kyoko também disse isso - choramingou a mulher -, e veja o que aconteceu com ela.

Hinata suspirou. Conhecera a irmã mais velha melhor que ninguém. Apesar da aparência angelical, Kyoko era mimada e egoísta, além de ter um gênio terrível. Ela beijou o rosto da mãe.

\- Adeus, mãe.

Natsumi segurou-lhe o braço quando ela virou-se para sair.

\- Quando voltará ?

\- Não sei - Hinata falou com honestidade.

Natsumi abraçou a filha de forma desajeitada. Não era uma pessoa expansiva, aquele gesto não era nada espontâneo em alguém como ela.

\- Você encontrará outro homem logo, querida - comentou, interpretando erroneamente as emoções da filha, como sempre - Não pode deixar o rompimento com Toneri abalá-la.

\- Até logo, mãe - murmurou ela, sem dar atenção ao comentário. E saiu para o Sol quente de junho.

Era inverno na Austrália, mas ela não se importava. Lá estaria bem longe dos velhos problemas; seria capaz de pensar com clareza e decidir o que fazer de sua vida dali em diante.

* * *

A brisa noturna estava fresca e perfumada enquanto ela observava o mar escuro que invadia a areia branca da praia e recuava em ondas suaves da varanda de seu quarto de hotel. Passaria apenas aquela noite em Honolulu, antes de seguir viagem para as Ilhas Fiji, Auckland, na Nova Zelândia, e, por fim, Sydney, na Austrália.

Pensou em Tatsuya. A julgar pela fotografia que Naruto dera aos seus pais, era um belo garoto de cabelos azuis-escuros e com os grandes olhos azuis do pai. Esperava que tivesse saído mais a Naruto que a Kyoko.

Lá embaixo, a piscina do hotel brilhava como uma enorme água-marinha, e a música nativa ecoava vinda do salão. Num impulso, Hinata decidiu dar um mergulho. Trocou a camisola de algodão pelo bonito maiô novo. E, vestindo uma saída de banho, tomou o elevador.

O som de risadas saía do salão de descanso quando ela aproximou-se da piscina. Olhou para a Lua tropical e, por um momento, a solidão quase a dominou. Mergulhou na água para sufocar aquele sentimento incômodo e, ao retornar à superfície, sentia-se renovada. Ainda nadou um pouco, depois saiu da piscina, secou-se e pediu uma bebida, que levou para o quarto.

A luz no telefone piscava; isso queria dizer que havia recados para ela. Por um momento teve medo. E se o pai tivesse sofrido outro infarto ? E se daquela vez ele tivesse morrido ?

Hinata forçou-se a chamar a mesa telefônica.

\- Aqui é Hinata Hyuuga, do 403. Tem algum recado para mim ? - a telefonista pediu que ela esperasse um momento, e Hinata ouviu o barulho de papéis sendo remexidos.

\- Sim, srta. Hyuuga - a moça respondeu - Recebeu uma chamada do sr. Otsutsuki, do 708. Gostaria que entrasse em contato com ele imediatamente.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, como se tivesse mergulhado na piscina outra vez. Forçou-se a agradecer e desligou.

Toneri estava lá, naquele mesmo hotel. Era óbvio que a seguira e violara a fiança para fazê-lo.

Hinata tirou o maiô, tomou uma ducha e escolheu um vestido leve de algodão e sandálias. Depois de vestir-se e de pentear os cabelos, reuniu os poucos itens que retirara da mala e recolocou-os no lugar; chamou a recepção e pediu para prepararem a sua conta. Ia passar a noite no aeroporto.

Mas, quando abriu a porta para sair, Toneri estava parado no corredor, sorrindo para ela.

\- Talvez ainda possamos ter a nossa lua-de-mel - comentou ele, num tom alegre.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Hinata resistiu ao impulso de correr para dentro do quarto e trancar a porta. Toneri adoraria perceber que a intimidava.

\- Achei que você não pudesse sair do país, Toneri.

Ele usava uma calça esporte branca e uma camisa leve, adequada ao clima tropical. Cruzou os braços e sorriu.

\- As acusações contra mim foram retiradas por falta de provas. A pessoa que me entregou não era... - Toneri parou, buscando a palavra adequada - ... confiável.

Ela apontou para a mala.

\- Bem, parabéns a você e desculpas à sociedade em geral. Eu estava de saída. Lamento não termos tempo para conversar.

\- Ouça, Hinata. Eu não lhe darei outra chance - advertiu - Case-se comigo imediatamente ou considere tudo acabado.

\- Ora, Toneri, nosso relacionamento está acabado desde a noite da ópera. Portanto, se me dá licença...

Toneri balançou a cabeça, surpreso. Não acreditava que mulher nenhuma fosse capaz de recusá-lo. Virou-se e saiu sem qualquer comentário.

Hinata voltou para o quarto e trancou a porta. Dormiu mal, com a perspectiva de Toneri voltar e conseguir entrar lá sem que ela percebesse. Na manhã seguinte, tomou banho logo cedo, vestiu-se e partiu para o aeroporto. Depois de tomar o café da manhã, embarcou no vôo com destino às Ilhas Fiji, à Nova Zelândia, e dali, à Austrália.

A viagem foi incrivelmente longa, com pequenas paradas em cada escala. Quando chegou a Sydney, estava amarrotada, mal-humorada e exausta.

Tomou um táxi até o hotel, e, depois de registrar-se e tomar um banho, foi para a cama. Quando acordou era noite, e a ponte estendendo-se sobre o porto de Sydney brilhava na escuridão chuvosa.

Hinata estava faminta. Chamou o serviço de quarto e depois, sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, ligou para Naruto.

\- Residência dos Uzumaki - uma voz feminina atendeu. Por um momento, Hinata não soube o que dizer. Devia apresentar-se como irmã de Kyoko, tia de Tatsuya ou amiga de Naruto ?

\- Aqui é Hinata Hyuuga. O sr. Uzumaki está, por favor ?

\- Lamento, senhorita, mas ele saiu com alguns amigos.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, imaginando Naruto num encontro com outra mulher, mas conteve a emoção inoportuna. Queria ver Tatsuya; a vida social do pai dele não lhe dizia respeito.

\- Pode lhe informar que eu liguei, por favor ?

A mulher, que devia ser a governanta, prometeu fazê-lo, e desligou.

O jantar de Hinata chegou, e ela sentou-se na beirada da cama para comer, sentindo uma estranha solidão. Lembrou-se de ter experimentado a mesma sensação nas outras vezes em que estivera na Austrália.

Após levar o carrinho do serviço de quarto até o corredor, ela leu por algum tempo e foi dormir. Uma batida na porta a acordou cedo na manhã seguinte.

Ela levantou-se e, cambaleando, tentou focalizar a imagem no visor da porta. Não via ninguém, e estava prestes a voltar para a cama quando ouviu novas batidas.

\- Tia Hinata ? Está aí ? - murmurou uma voz de criança.

O coração dela disparou. Abriu a porta num piscar de olhos e lá estava um lindo garoto de cabelos azuis-escuros fitando-a com enormes olhos azuis. O sobrinho parecia-se demais com a mãe, mas, inegavelmente, o sorriso contagiante lembrava Naruto.

Até aquele momento, Hinata não imaginara o quanto queria ver e abraçar aquela criança. Com um grito de alegria, abraçou o garoto com força e depois acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

\- Como estou contente em vê-lo ! Onde está o seu pai ?

Tatsuya apontou para os elevadores.

\- Foi comprar um jornal.

Hinata apreciou a intenção de Naruto de lhe dar alguns minutos a sós com o sobrinho. Apenas gostaria que tivessem telefonado antes para que a encontrassem já vestida.

Tatsuya sentou-se na cama enquanto ela corria para o banheiro para vestir um jeans e uma camiseta azul. Pouco depois voltou ainda descalça, arrumando os cabelos numa trança.

\- Você é bem parecida com as fotos de mamãe - observou Tatsuya, fitando Hinata com ar curioso.

Uma tristeza momentânea a dominou. Ele era pequeno demais quando Kyoko morrera, só podia conhecê-la por fotografias. Então concentrou-se em algo para responder ao comentário sem magoar o sobrinho.

\- Você gosta de jogar beisebol ?

\- Prefiro rugby, na verdade. E críquete.

Bateram à porta, e Hinata foi abrir. Ali, parado, vestindo jeans, camiseta pólo e jaqueta de malha, Naruto fez seu coração disparar; um estranho tremor percorreu-lhe todo o corpo.

\- Oi.

\- Olá, querida. Posso entrar ?

\- Oh ! - ela recuou, sentindo-se como uma adolescente.

\- Nós a acordamos - comentou Tatsuya, ainda sentado na cama desarrumada.

O olhar de Naruto era suave como uma carícia.

\- Desculpe.

\- Está tudo bem - murmurou Hinata, não muito convincente.

\- Arrume as suas malas, Hinata - Naruto sorriu diante do nervosismo dela - Vamos levá-la embora daqui. Temos muito espaço em casa.

Ela hesitou. Naquele momento notou que seus sentimentos com relação a Naruto continuavam os mesmos... não, agora eram um pouco mais intensos.

\- Eu... eu não quero abusar. Quer dizer, posso ficar bem aqui mesmo.

Tatsuya parecia tão desapontado que Hinata arrependeu-se no mesmo instante de suas palavras. Aproximou-se do sobrinho e abraçou-o pelos ombros.

\- O que é isso ? Um ar triste, quando eu venho do outro lado do mundo só para vê-lo ?

\- Vamos levar sua tia Hinata para tomar o café da manhã - sugeriu Naruto rapidamente. Parecia tão desapontado quanto o filho.

Eles deixaram o hotel e caminharam, sob forte garoa, pelas ruas limpas e modernas até um café que Naruto indicou.

Um bom desjejum fez Hinata sentir-se melhor e mais audaciosa.

\- Talvez eu possa ficar com você por algum tempo - anunciou para Tatsuya -, se realmente eu não incomodar.

Os olhos azuis brilharam.

\- Vou lhe mostrar meu cão, Snidely - o garoto estava radiante - Ele rola no chão e se finge de morto.

\- Estou impressionada. O que mais ele sabe fazer ?

\- Não muito - respondeu Tatsuya, meio encabulado -, além de mastigar sapatos e fazer bagunça no jardim.

Hinata riu.

\- Para mim, parece um cachorro normal.

Naruto piscou para Hinata por detrás da borda da xícara de café, e o gesto perturbou-a como uma carícia ousada.

Meia hora depois, no caminho de volta para o hotel, Hinata segurava a mão de Tatsuya e os dois tagarelavam alegremente. Ela arrumou suas coisas, pagou a conta e seguiu com Naruto e o menino para a casa que fora de sua irmã.

Continuava esplêndida, como ela lembrava, com uma linda vista do porto de Sydney. O quarto que lhe foi destinado era uma pequena suíte com lareira, carpete marrom e uma varanda.

\- É lindo - murmurou ela para Naruto com suavidade. Mas, mesmo encantada, já se arrependia da decisão de ficar naquela casa. Ela pertencera a Kyoko, assim como Naruto, e Hinata sentia-se uma intrusa.

\- O que há, Hinata ? Vejo fantasmas em seus olhos.

\- Estou só um pouco cansada, eu acho - mentiu.

\- E sentindo-se só um pouco culpada, eu acho.

Hinata concordou com um gesto de cabeça, baixando os olhos.

Antes que Naruto pudesse dizer algo mais, Tatsuya entrou no quarto com um cão enorme e peludo, de raça indeterminada.

\- Este é Snidely - anunciou com orgulho.

Snidely latiu em saudação e em seguida rolou para um lado e ficou imóvel. Devia estar se fingindo de morto, ela pensou.

\- Que beleza ! - ela elogiou para alegrar o sobrinho.

\- Leve-o para fora antes que a sra. Willis o veja aqui - mandou Naruto.

Relutante, Tatsuya tirou o animal do quarto.

\- Conversaremos mais tarde, Hinata - Naruto acariciou-lhe o rosto - Depois que você tiver descansado.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Naruto baixou a cabeça e roçou os lábios de leve nos dela; Hinata assustou-se com a intensidade do desejo que os unia. Naquele momento, ela teria dado a alma para deitar-se com Naruto e desfrutar daquele corpo magnífico.

Mas ele a deixou parada no meio do quarto, ouvindo o ruído da chuva de inverno contra as janelas.

Hinata lia um livro encolhida numa poltrona, quando a governanta bateu na porta entreaberta e entrou no quarto. A sra. Willis era uma mulher corpulenta, com um olhar amistoso e cabelos grisalhos e presos. Sorriu para Hinata e foi até a lareira preparar o fogo.

\- Não há nada mais agradável que uma lareira, num dia úmido como hoje - ela comentou, tirando o pó das mãos e olhando depois para Hinata, enquanto as chamas cresciam - Gostaria de um chá ?

\- Não, obrigada, sra. Willis - murmurou Hinata, deixando escapar um bocejo inesperado.

\- Talvez você queira deitar-se e dormir um pouco. Uma viagem tão longa costuma esgotar as pessoas.

A cama parecia confortável, e o fogo crepitante na lareira dava-lhe uma sensação de aconchego e proteção.

\- Acho que tem razão - murmurou e, tirando os sapatos, cruzou o quarto e deitou-se.

A sra. Willis cobriu-a com uma bonita colcha e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com suavidade.

Hinata adormeceu e sonhou com uma fogueira sob um céu repleto de estrelas brilhantes. Ali, naquele mundo imaginário, Naruto estava deitado ao seu lado, com a mão sobre seu seio. Ela gemeu e estirou o corpo, ansiando por mais carícias.

\- Hinata - a voz dele invadiu o sonho, baixa e rouca.

Ela se contorceu, ansiosa.

Sentiu dedos quentes nos botões de sua camisa. Um inesperado ar frio fustigou-lhe a pele quando ele retirou seu sutiã. A sensação da boca cálida envolvendo seu mamilo rijo a fez acordar num sobressalto.

Naruto estava no quarto, mas perto da lareira, e Hinata continuava vestida. Sua decepção foi enorme.

\- Deve ter sido um sonho bem erótico - comentou ele, jogando um pedaço de lenha no fogo antes de aproximar-se.

Hinata corou na semi-escuridão do quarto.

\- E era. Você fazia amor comigo ao lado de uma fogueira.

\- Fique tranqüila, Hinata - murmurou ele beijando-lhe a testa - Ainda não vou fazer amor com você.

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar, sentindo-se insultada.

\- Por que não ?

\- Porque a culpa a devoraria por dentro. Para você, pelo me nos, seríamos três na cama: você, eu e Kyoko.

Hinata fechou os olhos. Por mais que quisesse gritar que ele estava enganado, sabia que tinha razão. Afastou a colcha e em seguida sentou-se.

\- A sra. Willis fez chá - avisou Naruto, apontando para o carrinho parado ao lado da lareira.

Hinata passou a mão nos cabelos e foi para o banheiro, voltando recomposta alguns minutos depois. Tudo bem, não se falava mais em sexo.

Sentou-se numa das duas cadeiras diante da lareira e serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e um biscoito, embora não tivesse o costume de comer doces.

Naruto estava apoiado na lateral da lareira, fitando-a como se ela fosse um complexo quebra-cabeças.

\- Por que você veio ?

\- Eu queria ver Tatsuya, é claro.

\- Se isso fosse tudo, você já teria vindo há muito tempo.

Evitando o seu olhar, Hinata apanhou outro biscoito. Naruto a deixava nervosa, o que a impelia a comer.

\- Acho que se poderia dizer que estou procurando por mim mesma - ela ergueu o olhar para o rosto de Sean - Foi você mesmo quem disse que eu precisava ter uma vida própria.

Naruto serviu-se de chá com bastante leite e açúcar e sentou-se na cadeira diante de Hinata.

\- Está falando sério ?

\- Estou. Completei trinta anos há poucos dias, Naruto, e olhe para mim. Nunca me casei, nunca tive um filho nem um emprego de verdade, obtido por meus próprios méritos.

\- E agora está em busca de uma aventura ?

Ela ponderou por um momento.

\- Algo assim.

Ele deixou a xícara no pires. Hinata pôde ver o brilho malicioso nos olhos azuis, embora a única luz no ambiente fosse a da lareira.

\- Acho que posso lhe oferecer uma aventura.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar numa resposta, Tatsuya entrou no quarto com Snidely pulando ao seu redor.

\- A sra. Willis saiu para ver a irmã - explicou o menino -, então eu trouxe Snidely para dentro na mesma hora - ele olhou para os biscoitos.

\- Pegue um - encorajou Hinata, fitando-o com carinho.

Tatsuya hesitou, esperando a permissão do pai. Naruto devia ter autorizado de modo silencioso, pois o garoto apanhou um biscoito e, depois de agradecer e partir um pequeno pedaço para o cão, devorou o doce.

\- Vai voltar logo para os Estados Unidos ? - ele quis saber.

\- Creio que não - respondeu Hinata, imaginando se o sobrinho estaria ansioso pela sua partida. Talvez ela estivesse atrapalhando alguma excursão planejada com a visita inesperada.

\- Espero que você fique bastante tempo - declarou o menino - Não tem medo de Snidely e não fica dizendo que ele cheira mal. Gosto disso numa mulher.

\- Essas são qualidades que eu sempre procuro - Naruto falava com seriedade fingida.

Hinata riu e passou a mão nos cabelos de Tatsuya.

\- Bem, eu gosto de um cavalheiro perspicaz.

\- Tentaremos encontrar um para você - Naruto replicou.

Snidely corria atrás do próprio rabo. Lá fora, a chuva de inverno batia nas janelas, e o fogo crepitava na lareira. Hinata queria ficar naquele quarto com Naruto e Tatsuya para sempre.

No entanto, Naruto levantou-se da cadeira.

\- Vamos deixá-la sozinha por algum tempo. Jantaremos dentro de duas horas.

Ela imaginou se deveria arrumar-se. Não parecia provável que o jantar fosse formal sem a sra. Willis presente. Tomou um longo banho quente e então, sem saber o que a esperava, colocou um vestido em tons de rosa e um par de sandálias. Deixou os cabelos soltos e aplicou um pouco de maquiagem.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam quando ela entrou na sala de estar. Ele usava calça esporte e um bonito pulôver de linha, e seus cabelos escuros refletiam a luz da lareira.

\- Agora lamento jantarmos em casa - comentou ele num tom divertido, forçando mais o sotaque – Eu deixaria meus amigos com inveja se a mostrasse para eles.

Ela riu, mas aquelas palavras a agradaram. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão atraente. Naruto lhe ofereceu vinho, e ela aceitou.

\- Onde está Tatsuya ?

\- Ele virá quando terminar o banho. E, goste ou não, Snidely está na banheira com ele.

Hinata riu outra vez ao imaginar a cena e depois tomou um grande gole de vinho para tentar aplacar seu nervosismo. Sentia-se como uma adolescente e não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

Naruto estava prestes a romper o embaraçoso silêncio quando Tatsuya entrou na sala, vestindo calça e camisa brancas. Estava lindo !

\- Posso ficar em casa com tia Hinata amanhã, papai ?

\- Não, não pode.

O desapontamento de Tatsuya foi apenas momentâneo. Após um instante, ele exibia outra vez um sorriso largo.

\- Bem, se não vai mudar de idéia...

\- Não vou - avisou Naruto.

Observando o sobrinho, Hinata pensava no quanto seus pais gostariam de conhecê-lo. Quando a oportunidade certa surgisse, pediria a Naruto que o deixasse levá-lo para uma visita.

Os três jantaram a torta de carne e a salada que a sra. Willis deixara prontas para eles, e então Tatsuya foi fazer a sua lição de casa. O dia seguinte seria segunda-feira, portanto dia de aula.

\- Desculpe não ter perguntado antes, Hinata, como está o seu pai ? - ele perguntou enquanto olhavam a chuva, sentados à pequena mesa do jardim-de-inverno.

\- Está melhorando a cada dia - ela o fitou, considerando a idéia de aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir a Naruto que a deixasse levar Tatsuya para uma visita aos avós. Preferiu não fazê-lo - Liguei para casa assim que cheguei ao hotel, e minha mãe disse que ele já estava quase pronto para voltar a Washington.

Ele girou o copo de vinho na mão.

\- Você lhe disse que estava aqui conosco ?

\- Deixei um recado no hotel – respondeu ela, bocejando - Se alguém me procurar lá, eles comunicarão o novo endereço.

\- Você ainda não se acostumou com a diferença de fuso horário. Talvez fosse melhor você dormir um pouco.

\- Eu o verei amanhã ?

\- Só à noite. Tenho reuniões de negócios o dia todo.

E Tatsuya estaria na escola. Uma profunda sensação de solidão a invadiu, e Hinata baixou os olhos.

Naruto ergueu-lhe o rosto num gesto inesperado, levantando-se em seguida e puxando-a de encontro ao peito.

\- Venha comigo. Eu lhe mostrarei a aventura de uma vida.

Hinata sempre se abandonava indefesa nos braços dele. Sentiu-se derreter por dentro diante da lembrança do sonho erótico daquela tarde.

\- Que tipo de aventura ? - ela indagou, confusa.

\- Tenho um pequeno avião. Eu poderia lhe mostrar um pouco da Austrália.

A idéia a atraía mais do que ousava admitir.

\- Mas e Tatsuya? Ele iria também ?

\- Não. Ele vai viajar com a escola. Então poderemos ir.

\- Quando ? - ela quis saber, sentindo-se fraca enquanto Naruto acariciava-lhe os seios com suavidade.

\- Depois de amanhã - murmurou ele num suspiro.

Hinata fechou os olhos. Queria que Naruto a despisse como fizera em sua cama, mas sabia que ele não o faria. Estava apenas torturando-a, e a si mesmo.

\- Só nós dois ? - ela sussurrou - Interessante...

Naruto baixou a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe um seio por sobre o vestido fino. O mamilo enrijeceu-se instantaneamente.

\- Será muito interessante, eu prometo.

Ela sentia-se queimando por dentro. A culpa que sentira anteriormente estava cedendo. Naruto tinha o direito de ser feliz, e ela também. Nenhuma lei, moral ou civil, os obrigava a ficarem afastados para não desrespeitar a memória de Kyoko.

\- Acho que devo voltar para o hotel.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, com uma expressão de dúvida.

\- Por quê ?

\- Porque lá eu não me sentiria como se Kyoko estivesse me observando a cada momento.

\- Mas Tatsuya não entenderia - argumentou Naruto.

Hinata não queria magoar o sobrinho, ainda mais quando estava apenas começando a conhecê-lo.

\- Você tem razão - concordou, baixando o olhar.

\- Podemos ir a outro lugar - Naruto murmurou pensativo - Espere aqui.

Ela sentou e ficou olhando a chuva, esforçando-se para acalmar sua agitação. Então ele voltou, com gotas de chuva nos cabelos, acompanhado por uma adolescente.

\- Esta é Matsuri - explicou para Hinata - Ela mora do outro lado da rua, e é a _baby-sitter _favorita de Tatsuya. Matsuri, esta é minha boa amiga Hinata Hyuuga.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Hyuuga - cumprimentou a jovem.

Hinata retribuiu ao cumprimento e olhou para Naruto.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, que Hinata segurou, confiante.

Antes que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego, eles entraram no carro e saíram.

\- Aonde nós vamos, Naruto ?

\- Você verá.

Minutos depois, eles pararam na garagem de um edifício elegantíssimo. Hinata fitava Naruto com curiosidade enquanto ele a conduzia pela mão até os elevadores.

\- Naruto ! - ela protestou.

Dentro do elevador, ele abraçou-a e beijou-a com tanto ardor que a deixou desnorteada por um momento; depois afastou-se. Então deu uma risadinha e beijou- outra vez.

\- Aonde você está me levando ? - ela quis saber, ofegante.

A porta do elevador abriu-se para um _hall_ bem decorado.

\- Esta é a cobertura - ele explicou - Minha companhia a mantém para ilustres visitantes.

\- É isso o que eu sou ?

\- A Austra-Air quer certificar-se de que sua estada em "Oz" seja memorável - anunciou, piscando para ela.

Então ele abriu a porta, e Hinata entrou na cobertura, maravilhada.

As paredes externas eram de vidro, e ela podia ver, através da chuva, as luzes da ponte e da Ópera e as balsas cruzando o rio. Uma das vistas mais encantadoras que já conhecera !

\- Oh, Naruto, é magnífico ! - ela sussurrou. Naruto fechou a porta e a abraçou outra vez.

\- Você também é.

Ela deliciou-se com a rigidez musculosa do corpo de Naruto quando ele baixou a cabeça e mordiscou seu pescoço com delicadeza. Quando Hinata parecia não ter mais forças para manter-se em pé, ele levou-a na direção dos grandes sofás e almofadas da sala sombreada. Então a despiu sem esforço, contente ao descobrir que sob o vestido ela usava apenas uma diminuta peça íntima.

Ela gemeu quando ele a deitou sobre uma grande almofada, com a cidade a sua frente como uma pintura, e tirou sua calcinha. A lembrança de sua decepção com Toneri, apesar de parecer muito distante, voltou para incomodá-la, mas o encanto que Naruto exercia sobre ela era poderoso demais.

\- Quer que eu a ame, Hinata ? - indagou ele.

\- Sim - ela conseguiu sussurrar - Oh, sim.

Ele ergueu-lhe delicadamente as pernas para que ficassem apoia das em seus ombros, e em seguida começou a acariciá-la no interior das coxas.

\- Prepare-se para uma ligeira turbulência - ele brincou.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

**AVISO:** Bem, nós temos uma cena NC-17 neste capítulo. Então, todos já estão avisados. Ah, e também por este motivo, a classificação desta adaptação mudou de Rated T para Rated M.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Depois de alguns minutos de carícias enlouquecedoras, Hinata quase delirava de desejo, balbuciando palavras desconexas.

\- Naruto... eu não quero, não sem você... – ela conseguiu murmurar, já bem perto do clímax.

Ofegante, ele tirou o pulôver e o jogou para o lado, levantando-se e levando Hinata no colo até um quarto próximo.

A pele sensível de Hinata, coberta por uma fina camada de transpiração por causa do esforço e da excitação, refrescou-se deliciosamente com o movimento. Ela mal podia conter a ansiedade enquanto Naruto tirava o resto das roupas.

\- Hinata - sussurrou ele, com voz rouca, ao aproximar-se. E a beijou de modo arrebatador.

Ela correspondeu com todo o seu ser, sufocando as dúvidas. O calor vibrante em seu corpo tornava-se mais intenso outra vez, e ela colou-se a Naruto, contorcendo-se sensualmente. Não conseguia suportar a espera.

\- Então é assim, não é ? - brincou, num tom rouco.

Ela arqueou o corpo e, naquele momento, Naruto perdeu o controle, penetrando-a num movimento lento e torturante.

Naquele instante, o mundo pareceu parar para Hinata. E todo o Universo explodiu nas cores do arco-íris, pois estivera excitada demais e o prazer lhe fora negado por muito tempo. Agarrou-se a Naruto e, com um grito, entregou-se às sensações inebriantes que a arrebatavam.

Sua reação excitou ainda mais Naruto que, com um gemido, começou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos. Hinata o instigava com palavras suaves e ofegantes e carícias ousadas, erguendo os quadris para que ele a penetrasse mais profundamente. Até que ele soltou um gemido rouco enquanto acelerava, em êxtase, o ritmo dos movimentos. Então, com um grito, retesou o corpo, gemendo o nome dela.

Hinata acariciou-lhe as costas musculosas e suadas.

\- Estou aqui - sussurrou.

Naruto tremeu com violência ao chegar ao clímax, depois acomodou-se na cama a seu lado.

\- Hinata... oh, Hinata...

Eles ficaram imóveis e em silêncio por um longo tempo, e então ela tentou levantar-se, mas ele a deteve.

\- Ainda não terminei com você, Hinata. Na verdade, nem comecei.

Hinata soltou um gemido involuntário quando ele localizou o seu seio no escuro e o segurou. Ele ia movendo o polegar sobre o mamilo sensível, acompanhando os seus contornos, preparando-o.

Ela virou-se de bruços, ofegante, mostrando que precisava de alguns minutos de descanso. Mas Naruto não demonstrou piedade; deitou-se sobre ela, e Hinata curvou o pescoço para trás num espasmo ao se sentir novamente penetrada.

\- Pare - ela murmurou, enquanto movia os quadris numa reação involuntária.

\- Não até você estar satisfeita.

Hinata não podia virar-se de costas outra vez para receber Naruto por inteiro como da primeira vez. Isso a deixava ansiosa.

\- Oh, Naruto... Naruto...

\- Só mais um pouco - ele murmurou, intensificando os seus esforços para enlouquecê-la - Mais um pouco...

Hinata estava molhada de suor da cabeça aos pés pelo esforço de levantar os quadris para facilitar a penetração, as mãos apoiadas no colchão. Ela gemia e contorcia-se, alucinada pelo prazer.

\- Vai ser uma longa noite, querida - murmurou Naruto, instantes antes de Hinata abandonar-se a uma sucessão de tremores violentos de prazer - Uma longa e doce noite...

* * *

Hinata acordou sentindo-se como se estivesse deitada à luz de um Sol suave, com o corpo saciado envolto na mais macia seda. Naruto a pusera à prova com grande habilidade, eliminando todas as suas tensões.

Ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

\- É melhor nós irmos, querida. A sra. Willis vai desconfiar que andamos aprontando alguma.

Hinata riu e então espreguiçou-se.

\- Acho que eu não consigo sair desta cama.

\- Por mim, tudo bem.

Naruto estava vestido, mas fingiu começar a tirar a roupa.

Ela levantou-se rápido e correu para o banheiro. Se provasse mais uma vez o modo singular de Naruto fazer amor, com certeza enlouqueceria.

Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se com as roupas que ele lhe entregara pela porta. Ele a esperava na sala, contemplando a vista da cidade.

Quando se acomodaram no carro e Naruto deu a partida, Hinata sentiu tristeza por deixar um lugar que fora só deles para ir para uma casa que fora de Naruto e de Kyoko.

\- Venderei a casa - prometeu ele, como se lesse os seus pensamentos - É simples.

\- Não é, e sabe disso. Você tem um filho. De Kyoko. Eu vivo num hemisfério e você no outro. Existem diferenças demais.

\- E quanto a esta noite ? Foi uma diferença ?

\- Mais algumas noites como esta, e eu posso me internar num sanatório - ela sorriu, e então hesitou - Mas foi apenas físico, Naruto, não se pode construir um relacionamento com base somente nisso.

Ela rezava para que Naruto dissesse que a amava, somente assim teria a segurança necessária para revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele.

\- Ora, Hinata. Homens e mulheres têm construído relacionamentos com base nisso há séculos. E tome cuidado comigo, mocinha, agora eu sei como pô-la na linha.

Ela sentiu o rosto em brasa e agradeceu intimamente pela escuridão no interior do carro.

\- Você fala como um chauvinista, Naruto !

\- Mas é verdade, não é ?

E era, embora ela preferisse morrer a admitir. Tudo o que Naruto precisava fazer era manobrá-la para certas posições, tocá-la de determinadas formas, e ela estava perdida.

\- Hinata - começou ele, após um longo silêncio - Com Toneri também era assim ?

\- Toneri e eu nunca fizemos amor - ela confessou, sem se ressentir da pergunta - Portanto, eu não saberia responder.

Hinata ficou espantada quando Naruto parou o carro bruscamente perto da calçada.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu disse que Toneri e eu nunca fizemos amor...

\- Como conseguiu isso ? Vocês eram noivos !

\- Naruto, você parece zangado.

\- Não, Hinata. Estou envergonhado.

\- Acho que essa fala era minha.

\- Você estava se guardando para o casamento com ele - observou Naruto, num tom amargo - Comigo é sempre tudo rápido, sem expectativas de futuro...

Hinata balançou a cabeça, desconcertada, quando Naruto voltou ao trânsito, praguejando. Ela o fitou no escuro.

\- Não entendo. Eu não vou para a cama com alguém desde a faculdade, e você está aborrecido por ser o primeiro ?

\- Quem era ele ? - resmungou Naruto.

\- Quem ? - Hinata já estava irritada.

\- O sujeito da faculdade !

\- Oh, Naruto, eu não acredito !

Ele apertou o volante com força, então relaxou.

\- Você estava apaixonada por ele ?

Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar para a rua molhada.

\- Eu achava que sim. Seu nome era Ryan, e nós íamos nos casar.

\- O que a impediu ?

\- Kyoko me apresentou a você, e eu descobri o que era o amor.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por um momento, então virou-se.

\- Acho que me casei com a irmã errada.

Hinata surpreendeu-se com essas palavras e apoiou a mão na coxa dele, sentindo os músculos retesando-se ao seu toque.

\- O que aconteceu com você e Kyoko ? Pareciam tão felizes !

\- Talvez eu fosse. Kyoko mudou de idéia sobre a vida comigo cinco minutos após a decolagem de Seattle. Ela não gostava de ser casada com um piloto, nem de sexo, nem da Austrália. Nosso lar era aqui - disse ele, em tom árido.

\- Não para Kyoko.

\- Nem para você.

\- Não estamos falando de mim - protestou Hinata.

\- Acho que estamos. Você também não poderia ficar aqui comigo e ser feliz. Você é uma ianque. Seu lugar é nos Estados Unidos, Hinata.

\- Eu decidirei onde é o meu lugar, muito obrigada.

\- Seu lugar é na minha cama, Hinata, e, se pensa que pode negar isso, terei de provar que estou certo.

Ela lhe deu razão. Naruto podia possuí-la onde quisesse; suas reações eram uma evidência disso. Mesmo assim, o seu orgulho a fez manter-se num silêncio desafiador.

Chegaram à casa de Naruto, e ele abriu a porta da garagem com o controle remoto.

Hinata começou a sair do carro, mas Naruto segurou-a pelo pulso e beijou-a com ardor. Quando a soltou, seus joelhos estavam tão fracos que ela mal conseguia andar sozinha, mas não deixou Naruto ampará-la. Ele já havia feito o bastante.

No quarto, ela vestiu uma camisola de flanela e deitou-se para dormir. Mas não conseguiu. Durante uma boa parte da noite lembrou-se de tudo o que ela e Naruto tinham compartilhado. Pela manhã, sentia desejo por ele outra vez.

* * *

Com Naruto em reuniões e Tatsuya na escola, Hinata tinha o dia inteiro para si. Sua primeira atitude foi telefonar para os Estados Uni dos usando o seu cartão de crédito.

A mãe atendeu no segundo toque.

\- Oi, mãe - murmurou Hinata, tímida, como se estivesse falando com uma estranha. E, de várias maneiras, sua mãe realmente era uma estranha.

\- Hinata - Natsumi identificou a filha, demonstrando certa irritação - Como vai a nossa viajante internacional ?

\- Bem. Como vão você e o papai ?

\- Eu vou bem, obrigada, e seu pai está quase restabelecido. Nós vamos para Washington amanhã. Você viu Tatsuya ?

\- Estou na mesma casa que ele. É um garoto maravilhoso.

\- Claro que é. Afinal, é filho de Kyoko, não é ?

Hinata não conseguiria explicar as emoções que as palavras da mãe despertaram nela.

\- Acho que ele também é filho de Naruto - ela observou.

\- E isso me leva à pergunta mais óbvia de todas. O que está fazendo sob o teto desse homem ? - a mãe fazia parecer que Hinata se encontrava num lugar proibido e pecaminoso.

Ela pensou então nos doces tormentos a que Naruto a sujeitara na noite anterior e o desejou mais do que nunca. Ela esforçou-se para não responder: "Porque eu adoro o seu modo de fazer amor".

\- A casa é grande, mãe. Eles têm muito espaço. E, além disso, assim eu posso ficar perto de Tatsuya.

\- Não sei se seu pai aprovará isso. Você não está de caso com esse homem, está ?

\- Esse homem tem um nome. É Naruto.

\- Muito bem, Hinata. Está envolvida com Naruto ?

\- Sou amiga dele - respondeu ela, com um sorriso um tanto irônico.

\- Ele é um monstro; e é responsável pela morte de sua irmã.

\- Sabe que não é verdade - ela argumentou, fechando os olhos - O legista disse que ela havia bebido e tomado comprimidos.

\- Só porque Naruto Uzumaki a levou a fazê-lo. Os australianos são chauvinistas, Hinata. Eles usam a mulher e depois a jogam fora.

\- Eu não liguei para nós discutirmos sobre os australianos, mãe.

\- Não desligue !

\- Talvez não sejamos grandes amigas, mãe, mas ainda não chegamos a esse ponto.

\- Seu pai vai querer saber se você trará Tatsuya para os Estados Unidos, ou não.

Hinata começava a sentir uma dor de cabeça incômoda.

\- Ainda não falei com Naruto a respeito. Preciso de tempo.

\- Apenas lembre-se de seu pai. Ele está ficando velho e tem o coração fraco. Ver o neto significa muito para ele.

Um sentimento de culpa ameaçou invadi-la, mas ela controlou-se. Levar a cabo um encontro entre seus pais e Tatsuya não era a missão de sua vida.

\- Farei o possível. Até logo, mãe.

\- Adeus, Hinata.

Seria natural Hinata cair em depressão naquele momento, mas estava determinada a não deixar que a mãe a afetasse. Ela desligou o telefone e foi procurar a sra. Willis.

Após conversar com a governanta sobre as melhores lojas da cidade, ela chamou um táxi e aventurou-se no centro de Sydney. A maioria das lojas localizava-se em duas ruas principais, e logo ela dedicou-se com prazer à compra dos itens dos quais precisaria em sua misteriosa aventura com Naruto. Comprou vários jeans, camisas grossas de flanela, lingerie especial, meias e botas leves. Carregando as sacolas, encontrou um aeromodelo para Tatsuya, uma coleira enfeitada para Snidely, um livro para Naruto e bombons para a sra. Willis.

Voltou para casa no meio da tarde, encontrando Tatsuya e Snidely no portão.

\- Fiquei com medo de que você tivesse voltado aos Estados Unidos sem se despedir - reclamou Tatsuya.

Hinata passou todas as sacolas para uma das mãos para poder passar a outra nos cabelos do sobrinho.

\- Eu jamais faria isso. A sra. Willis não lhe disse que saí para fazer compras ?

\- Não. Só disse para eu manter Snidely fora da casa limpa - ele olhou para as sacolas, uma das quais tinha o nome da loja de brinquedos mais famosa da cidade - O que tem aí ?

\- Ajude-me a levar as compras para dentro e eu lhe mostro - ela sugeriu, entregando metade das sacolas para o garoto.

Tatsuya aceitou o encargo com amabilidade, e os dois foram até a varanda, com Snidely seguindo-os de perto. Deixaram as sacolas num sofá de vime, e Hinata entregou o aeromodelo a Tatsuya.

\- Obrigado, tia Hinata - ele murmurou, arregalando os olhos e sorrindo enquanto olhava para a caixa.

\- Creio que a expressão ianque é "uau" - comentou Naruto, num tom sereno, parado diante da porta aberta.

Hinata sentiu o corpo arder só de vê-lo a sua frente.

\- "Uau" ! - repetiu Tatsuya, sorrindo.

Hinata sentiu-se quase acanhada, não parecia a mesma mulher que se entregara tão completamente a Naruto na noite anterior.

\- Também trouxe algo para você - ela anunciou, entregando-lhe o livro ilustrado da história da aviação.

\- Obrigado, Hinata.

\- E não me esqueci de Snidely nem da sra. Willis - completou, talvez parecendo animada demais. Sentiu-se sem jeito.

Naruto deixou o livro de lado para ajudar Tatsuya a colocar a nova coleira em Snidely. Momentos depois o garoto correu para a cozinha para entregar os chocolates à sra. Willis, deixando-os a sós. E a maneira como ele a fitou fez Hinata sentir uma intimidade especial entre os dois; um profundo desejo avolumava-se dentro dela, queria desfrutar novamente momentos como os da noite anterior.

\- O que mais você comprou ? - ele quis saber.

\- Jeans e camisas para usar na viagem.

Naruto aproximou-se, segurando-a pela cintura, os lábios muito próximos dos dela.

\- Muito esperta. Comprou uma camisola sexy ?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Não.

Ele a beijou com suavidade, excitando-a.

\- Ótimo, Hinata, porque você não vai precisar de uma.

Ela sentiu tremores diante da promessa implícita nessas palavras. Estava ao mesmo tempo apreensiva e excitada, querendo ir e ficar.

\- Está me fazendo uma proposta obscena ?

Ele a beijou outra vez, agora com mais ardor.

\- Absolutamente – ele respondeu, escorando-a quando seus joelhos fraquejaram.

Hinata o fitou, atordoada. Se ele a tivesse levado para a cama naquele momento, ela teria ido sem hesitar, até ansiosa, mas ele tomou-lhe a mão e a levou para a sala.

\- Aonde vamos em nossa aventura ? - indagou Hinata, apoiando-se no braço do sofá enquanto Naruto servia-se de uma bebida.

\- Queensland. Um lugar além da cordilheira de Lightning.

\- Mas é inverno, Naruto - ela argumentou.

\- Não se preocupe, querida - ele piscou - Eu a deixarei bem quente à noite, e às vezes também durante o dia.

Hinata enrubesceu e baixou o olhar. Mal podia esperar pela viagem.

\- Iremos amanhã ?

Naruto concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Pode esperar tanto tempo, querida ?

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar. Às vezes ele levava seu comportamento de homem das cavernas longe demais.

\- Posso esperar para sempre, até.

\- Não me obrigue a provar que você é mentirosa - sorriu ele.

Naruto deixou a bebida de lado e aproximou-se, tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e a beijando sensualmente, com movimentos lentos da língua. O corpo de Hinata reagiu imediatamente.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu levá-la para a cama - ele sussurrou em seguida.

Hinata tentava, sem muito sucesso, recuperar o equilíbrio. Estremeceu. Aquela ameaça deliciosa era vazia, pois Tatsuya e a sra. Willis estavam em casa. Ou não ?

Naruto deu uma risadinha diante da expressão atordoada de Hinata e lhe deu outro beijo arrebatador. Quando terminou, ela deixou-se cair no sofá. Não conseguia mais manter-se em pé.

Tatsuya entrou correndo na sala naquele momento, trazendo a caixa do aeromodelo debaixo do braço.

\- Podemos montá-lo esta noite, papai ? - os olhos do menino brilhavam, enquanto fitava o pai.

Ela comoveu-se diante da cena familiar. Quanto amor sentia por aqueles dois !

\- Bem, acho que podemos começá-lo - concordou Naruto - Sua bagagem para a viagem a Canberra já está arrumada ?

Tatsuya concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- A sra. Willis cuidou de tudo.

Piscando para Hinata, Naruto apanhou a caixa colorida que o filho estendia em sua direção.

\- Isso parece um trabalho para seis mãos. Quer ajudar ?

Hinata queria compartilhar tudo com eles.

\- Claro - murmurou ela, emocionada até as lágrimas.

Tatsuya franziu a testa enquanto a fitava com curiosidade.

\- Está chorando, tia Hinata ?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Estou - ela murmurou, contradizendo o próprio gesto.

\- Mulheres... - comentou o garoto.

Naruto riu e, embora não a tocasse de modo algum, ela sentiu-se como se tivesse sido abraçada e confortada.

Os três passaram uma noite alegre montando a miniatura, apesar de Naruto declarar que o brinquedo apresentava grande dificuldade, até mesmo para um engenheiro aeronáutico. Quando a sra. Willis serviu o jantar, o avião estava pela metade.

\- Parece que o resto terá de esperar até à sua volta da viagem, amigo - comentou Naruto com o filho - Agora, que tal lavar as mãos para o jantar ?

Tatsuya concordou com um gesto de cabeça e obedeceu. Quando juntou-se a Naruto e Hinata à mesa, ele já estava bocejando.

\- Eu lhe trarei um presente de Canberra, tia Hinata - ele prometeu. Então olhou para o pai e acrescentou: - E para você também, papai.

\- Obrigado por lembrar-se de mim.

Tatsuya suspirou com ar de felicidade.

\- Esta foi a melhor noite desde a do meu aniversário.

Mais uma vez Hinata sentiu-se tola, com lágrimas sentimentais ardendo em seus olhos. Fixou rapidamente a atenção na saborosa salada de frutos do mar em seu prato. Naquele momento, ela lamentou todos os aniversários e Natais que não passara com Tatsuya, como se ele fosse seu próprio filho.

Naruto segurou-lhe a mão, embora apenas por um momento.

\- Você está cansada.

Hinata concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Estava certo. Ela ainda não conseguira acostumar-se com a diferença de fuso horário, e... havia passado a maior parte da noite anterior nos braços de Naruto !

\- Talvez você prefira que a sra. Willis leve seu jantar para o quarto - sugeriu Naruto, com voz gentil - Afinal, nós vamos acordar bem cedo amanhã.

Ela não queria que a mimassem. Comeu um pouco e depois pediu licença, desculpando-se, e foi para o quarto. Após uma rápida chuveirada, deixou-se cair na cama sem sequer vestir a camisola.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

O dia amanheceu claro e quente, a despeito da fria noite anterior. Enquanto Hinata tomava o chá que a sra. Willis preparara, pensava na viagem com Naruto e perguntava-se como concordara tão prontamente com tal idéia. Em geral, não era tão ousada assim.

Kyoko fora a filha destemida do senador Hyuuga. Saltara de pára-quedas, pilotara avião e partira para a Austrália com o marido. Hinata se perguntava o que teria transformado uma mulher tão arrojada como sua irmã na garotinha que escrevia cartas queixosas para a família, mas nada fazia para solucionar os seus problemas.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. A sra. Willis entrou para apanhar a bandeja do chá.

\- A senhora não trabalhava aqui quando minha irmã era viva, trabalhava ? - indagou Hinata, franzindo a testa - Estou certa de que me lembraria da senhora.

A sra. Willis hesitou, evitando o olhar de Hinata.

\- Já estava aqui quando ela morreu, senhorita. Eu acabara de assumir o lugar da sra. Hammond.

\- Ela ainda mora por aqui ? Eu gostaria de conversar com ela a respeito de Kyoko.

\- Não, senhorita. Ela foi morar com o filho mais velho, em Darwin. É cego de um olho, sabe ? Ferido na guerra.

\- Do que a senhora se lembra sobre Kyoko ?

\- A sra. Uzumaki era muito infeliz, senhorita.

\- Sim, eu sei. Ela costumava escrever. Mas nunca entendi por que ela não pediu o divórcio e voltou para casa.

\- Ela tinha problemas - comentou a governanta com tristeza.

Hinata concordou com um gesto de cabeça, pensando no relatório do legista. Um arrepio perpassou seu corpo ao imaginar a sensação de Kyoko ao atirar-se do penhasco, consciente da morte iminente.

A sra. Willis apanhou a bandeja.

\- Não se deve deixar os mortos influenciarem os vivos. Nosso tempo aqui já é bastante limitado.

Pela primeira vez, desde que começara a pensar em Kyoko, Hinata sorriu.

\- Tem razão. O sr. Uzumaki já acordou ?

\- Acordou ? - a sra. Willis riu - Ele já levantou e ficou fora por horas. Voltou há apenas alguns minutos.

Com essas palavras, ela saiu. Hinata examinou-se ao espelho: jeans, camisa de flanela e botas deviam se adequar aos planos de Naruto, quaisquer que fossem.

Então viu-o parado à porta, com um ar de admiração.

\- Está tudo pronto, Hinata.

Um tremor de alegria e medo percorreu-lhe o corpo quando ele entrou no quarto vestindo jeans e camisa esporte, segurando na mão um chapéu surrado de couro.

\- Como estou ? - ela quis saber.

\- Fantástica !

Embargada, ela desviou o olhar de Naruto, enquanto sentia o rosto ferver. Por que sempre reagia como uma adolescente na presença dele ? Amava-o tanto...

\- E Tatsuya ? Já partiu para a sua viagem ?

\- Já. Enquanto você dormia.

Sem que Hinata percebesse, ele havia se aproximado e já acompanhava o contorno de sua boca com um toque leve do indicador. Ela tremia de modo visível, e sua reação embaraçava-a e irritava-a.

\- Eu ainda poderei desistir, você sabe ? - ela tentava se impor.

\- Poderia ? - provocou Naruto, tocando-lhe um seio.

\- Isso não é justo - ela protestou.

Ele desabotoava sua camisa, sob a qual ela usava apenas uma camiseta regata justa, cujo tecido fino revelava os seios provocantes. Ele a admirava extasiado, enquanto Hinata corava, incapaz de detê-lo, apesar de sentir-se ultrajada.

Com um dedo, ele abaixou o decote da camiseta, expondo um seio.

\- Uma amostra de como será quando estivermos a sós.

Hinata retesou o corpo quando ele baixou a cabeça e tocou-lhe o mamilo com a ponta da língua e abandonou a idéia de resistir, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

Mas Naruto apenas brincava. Deixou o seio nu e voltou-se para o outro, sob a camiseta. Através do tecido, ele sugava, mordiscando com delicadeza, e Hinata gemia, ofegante, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

Mais uma vez ela se decepcionou. Naruto acariciou o seio nu novamente antes de cobri-lo; então fechou os botões da camisa. Ela nunca ficara tão frustrada em toda a sua vida.

\- Naruto, eu quero você - ela murmurou.

\- Mais tarde, Hinata.

\- Agora.

Ele sorriu e deu-lhe uma palmada no traseiro.

\- Mais tarde.

Hinata ficou furiosa. Naruto a excitara de propósito para deixá-la frustrada.

\- Quero você agora - ela insistiu.

Naruto tomou-lhe a mão levantando sua mala com a outra. Ela se deixou levar através da casa até a entrada, onde o jipe aberto estava estacionado.

\- Patife - ela sussurrou, irada - Quero que pare com essa demonstração de força agora mesmo !

Ele jogou a mala na parte traseira do jipe e depois, sorrindo, ergueu-a e colocou-a sentada no veículo.

Embora o orgulho a instigasse a sair do carro, correr para dentro da casa e chamar um táxi para levá-la de volta ao hotel, ela fechou o cinto de segurança.

Ele colocou o chapéu e sentou-se atrás do volante. Olhando por sobre um ombro, Hinata notou que ele levava vários outros itens além da mala. Viu uma barraca, um único saco de dormir, varas de pescar e muitos pacotes de comida, entre outras coisas.

\- Vamos levar apenas um saco de dormir ? - ela indagou.

Naruto sorriu ao engatar a marcha a ré.

\- Louca para brigar, não é, Hinata ? - ele murmurou, olhando para trás - Bem, cuidado, senão vai acabar conseguindo.

Hinata o fulminou com o olhar e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Seus seios ainda formigavam em virtude das carícias de Naruto. Ele era um verme, pensou, por excitá-la e parar.

\- Eu não me rebaixaria.

\- Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

Eles avançaram rapidamente pelo lado esquerdo da rua, e Hinata assustou-se, esquecendo por um momento que aquele era o padrão de trânsito na Austrália. Naruto apoiou uma das mãos na perna dela e, embora ela soubesse que o gesto visava apenas relaxá-la, o contato aumentou sua tensão.

\- Tudo correrá bem, Hinata - ele gritou ao vento.

Ela afastou a mão dele e cruzou os braços outra vez. Ele se limitou a rir de seu gesto.

Uma hora depois, chegaram a um pequeno aeroporto, e ela sentia-se sem fôlego. Os cabelos, presos com cuidado numa trança, se soltaram e esvoaçavam para todos os lados.

Naruto a suspendeu quando a tirou do jipe. Seu corpo roçou ao longo do dele enquanto ele colocava-a no chão, e o desejo chegou a um nível quase insuportável.

\- Eu devia lhe dar um tapa - declarou.

Ele a beijou até fazê-la sentir os joelhos fracos.

\- Paciência, Hinata. Passaremos a noite na fazenda de um amigo. Você poderá fazer todos os seus truques adoráveis quando nós estivermos a sós.

Hinata agüentou a provocação e ergueu a mão para desferir-lhe um tapa, mas Naruto a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou de encontro ao peito. Ela ficou sem fôlego.

\- Comporte-se - advertiu, beijando-a na testa.

Quando ele a soltou, começou a descarregar o jipe. Ela o ajudou, por falta de algo melhor para fazer. Ele guardou a barraca num pequeno bimotor e voltou em busca de mais bagagem. Quando terminaram de carregar o avião, ele entrou e ligou os motores, depois o examinou pelo lado de fora com cuidado.

Julgando-se capaz de perder a coragem se não tomasse uma atitude, Hinata subiu na asa, como vira Naruto fazer, abriu a porta do passageiro e acomodou-se no assento.

Naruto colocou os fones de ouvido e sintonizou o rádio.

\- Aperte o cinto, querida.

Ela obedeceu, tentando não pensar no quanto o avião parecia pequeno e frágil. Mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou as bordas do banco com as duas mãos.

Naruto pediu permissão para a torre de controle e em momentos o bimotor se dirigia para a cabeceira da única pista. Hinata fechou os olhos com força, quase arrependendo-se da viagem.

\- Abra os olhos, Hinata - pediu ele, à medida que o avião começava a ganhar velocidade na pista.

Ela obedeceu: seu primeiro impulso era sempre fazer aquilo que Naruto ordenava. Precisava aprender a se controlar.

\- Oh, não ! - ela gritou.

Naruto riu enquanto o pequeno avião deixava o solo e subia em direção às nuvens.

As mãos dela começaram a doer, tal a força com a qual ela segurava as bordas do assento. Então esforçou-se para relaxar e soltar o ar preso nos pulmões. Uma sensação estimulante de liberdade e emoção tomou o lugar do horror, e ela arregalou os olhos enquanto olhava para as casas e campos.

\- É lindo !

Pareciam ter chegado à altitude desejada, pois Hinata começava a nivelar o avião. Ele murmurou algo ao microfone acoplado aos fones de ouvido e então sorriu para Hinata.

\- A torre diz que eles estão contentes por você gostar.

Ela decidiu medir suas palavras dali para a frente, apesar de ter vontade de dizer-lhe algumas palavrinhas que não eram da conta da torre de controle. Virou-se para ele e sorriu hesitante.

Estavam voando há mais de uma hora quando Naruto desligou o rádio e tirou os fones de ouvido.

\- Você não precisa ficar em contato com a torre ?

Ele sorriu, indulgente.

\- Estamos fora do alcance deles, querida.

\- Ah... - Hinata também sorriu. Estava arquitetando sua vingança... - Então acho que não há motivos para eu não retribuir toda a frustração que você me causou, certo ?

Naruto pareceu um pouco preocupado.

\- Não sei do que você está falando.

Hinata soltou o cinto de segurança e virou-se de lado.

\- Vai saber - ela prometeu.

Naruto retesou o corpo e gemeu quando ela deslizou uma das mãos ao longo de sua coxa. Era apenas o começo.

Quando as árvores e penhascos escarpados sob eles deram lugar a grandes áreas de pastagem, Naruto estava tão frustrado e in satisfeito quanto Hinata. Ele a fitou com dureza ao vê-la recostar-se e prender o cinto de segurança outra vez.

\- Como se sente agora, depois de experimentar um pouco de seu próprio veneno, sr. Uzumaki ?

\- Cuidado, Hinata - resmungou, mudando de posição no as sento, desconfortável - Você está procurando encrenca.

\- O que está ameaçando fazer comigo ? - indagou ela, em tom doce, piscando sedutoramente e entrelaçando as mãos sob o queixo - Bater em mim ? Tirar as minhas roupas e me deixar para os lobos e cães selvagens ?

\- Errado - ele murmurou, fitando-a de soslaio - Exceto, é claro, a parte sobre "tirar as suas roupas". Dessa eu gosto.

\- É mesmo ?

\- Bem, eu também posso fazer o seu jogo, mocinha.

Com aquelas palavras, ele estendeu o braço e apoiou a mão entre as coxas de Hinata. Ela retesou o corpo quando foi tocada em seu ponto mais sensível e íntimo e, mesmo sabendo que Naruto não pretendia satisfazê-la, assim como ela não o satisfizera, não conseguiu resistir.

\- Naruto - ela sussurrou enquanto ele a torturava.

\- O poeta estava certo. A vingança é doce.

\- Eu o odeio - suspirou ela, enquanto fortes arrepios per corriam seu corpo - Não... - gemeu.

\- Abra a camisa, Hinata - murmurou Naruto, num tom convidativo e sedutor - Quero olhar para você.

\- Não - mas, ofegante, ela já começava a obedecer.

Ele deslizou os dedos pelos seios, cujos mamilos se destacavam sob o tecido fino.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero agora, Hinata - a voz de Naruto soou rouca, provocando-lhe um arrepio de expectativa.

Ela sabia, mas não podia resistir, mesmo sabendo que ele apenas brincava com ela. Ele não saciaria seus desejos até estarem na cama, muitas horas mais tarde. Com as duas mãos, ela levantou a camiseta para deixar os seios à mostra.

Ele gemeu e começou a tocá-la e acariciá-la. Com um gemido, Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e virou o rosto, olhando para o solo distante, buscando qualquer coisa para distraí-la da deliciosa tortura de Naruto.

Meia dúzia de cangurus pulavam ao longo do extenso grama do, movendo-se mais rápido do que ela jamais imaginara. Ela gemia enquanto Naruto continuava a acariciá-la, arqueando as costas até mesmo quando procurava uma forma de resistir.

O avião iniciou uma descida gradual, e Hinata olhou ao redor. Não havia nenhum sinal de construções à vista. Não via sequer uma única ovelha.

\- O que você está fazendo ? - ela quis saber.

Naruto retirou a mão para concentrar-se nos controles.

\- Você venceu, Hinata. Não posso mais esperar.

\- Mas estamos no meio de lugar nenhum ! - gritou Hinata, recuperando o juízo. Baixou a camiseta e abotoou a camisa.

\- O lugar perfeito.

Momentos depois o avião tocava o solo, sacudindo muito.

\- E se não pudermos decolar outra vez ? - os olhos dela estavam arregalados.

\- Em alguns minutos você não vai precisar de um avião para voar.

Hinata sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo amolecerem, mas isso durou pouco. O avião parou, e ela fechou os olhos, coração estava disparado, e não tinha certeza se pelo pouso inesperado ou pela expectativa de fazer amor com Naruto.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu para a asa, pulando para o chão. Hinata ainda tremia quando Naruto deu a volta, subiu na asa ao lado dela e abriu a porta.

Com o olhar cheio de malícia e de promessas, ele fitou os olhos de Hinata todo o tempo que levou para soltar-lhe o cinto de segurança e virá-la de frente para ele, com as pernas apoiadas uma de cada lado de seus quadris.

Ela gemeu quando ele lhe desabotoou a camisa, tirando-a, e levantou a camiseta até a altura dos ombros. Gritou numa mistura de alívio e desespero quando ele começou a sugar e mordiscar um mamilo intumescido.

\- Você não vai me beijar ?

\- Não, graças à sua provocação, Hinata.

Naruto demorou-se bastante nos seios dela, acariciando um e depois o outro. Quando finalmente a fez deitar-se sobre os dois assentos, ela estava quase fora de si de desejo. Tremia descontroladamente quando sentiu o fecho do jeans se abrindo e a calcinha sendo retirada.

Com delicadeza, Naruto beijou-lhe a pele macia do interior até alcançar o ventre úmido, pulsante de desejo. Ela gemeu e levantou os quadris, numa oferta, mas ele apenas a estimulou com mais beijos. Ao mesmo tempo, ocupava as mãos com a remoção das botas, do jeans e da calcinha.

Enquanto Hinata se controlava, desvairada de desejo, ele tirou a própria roupa. Todas as dúvidas e medos já tão conhecidos, as velhas inseguranças assaltaram-na naquele momento, mas não tiveram força para interferir em seu desejo. Quando Naruto a penetrou, ela se descontrolou, agarrando-se a ele com as mãos e abraçando-o pelos quadris com as pernas.

Embora ela o instigasse a apressar-se, ele mantinha os movimentos lentos e ritmados. Queria levá-la à loucura antes de satisfazer-se, e o descontrole dela aumentou ainda mais ao perceber-lhe a intenção.

Quando ela estava próxima do clímax, Naruto parou para saborear-lhe os seios outra vez, enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia sob o seu corpo.

Por fim, com um grito abafado, Naruto cedeu. Começou a ace erar os movimentos, o que fez Hinata gritar e retesar o corpo enquanto intensas ondas de êxtase a dominavam.

O prazer de Naruto foi violento. Ele aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos, tornando as penetrações mais profundas e vigorosas, e inclinou a cabeça para trás, gemendo palavras desconexas.

Hinata acariciava-lhe as costas enquanto ele chegava ao clímax. Então deixou-se cair sobre ela, ofegante. Momentos depois, já mordiscava um mamilo tenso e começava a sugá-lo, apesar do esforço para recuperar o fôlego.

Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Teria ficado contente em abraçá-lo daquela maneira o dia todo, mas, depois de dedicar-se aos dois seios por alguns momentos, ele ergueu a cabeça e puxou a camiseta para baixo. Enquanto Naruto apanhava o jeans e a calcinha de Hinata na asa do avião, ela apressou-se a abotoar a camisa.

Ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe os joelhos antes de entregar o resto das roupas.

\- Você é uma garota má, Hinata. Talvez por isso eu goste tanto de você.

Ela desejou que ele tivesse confessado seu amor, mas aprendera há muito tempo que os desejos e a realidade nem sempre se correspondem.

\- Você é um canalha - ela resmungou, vestindo a roupa íntima e o jeans com ar furioso - Onde estão as minhas botas ?

Naruto apanhou-as no chão e entregou-as a ela. Dando a volta, entrou no avião e esticou o braço à frente de Hinata para fechar a outra parte, esbarrando de leve nos seios sensíveis da jovem.

\- Isso a manterá satisfeita até a noite, eu espero.

\- Sua arrogância é inacreditável ! - resmungou Hinata. Naruto sorriu e citou algumas das coisas ultrajantes que ela lhe dissera durante o clímax, momentos antes.

\- Patife.

Ele deu a partida no motor, e as hélices giraram.

\- Você já decolou de um lugar sem pista antes ? - indagou ela, preocupada, tentando desviar os pensamentos da conversa que a incomodava.

\- Apenas umas cinqüenta mil vezes - tranqüilizou-a Naruto, apanhando um par de óculos espelhados no painel de instrumentos e colocando-os com um floreio.

Ela apertava as bordas do banco outra vez, apesar de relaxada demais para obter muita firmeza. Não queria nada além de deitar-se numa cama quente e macia em terra firme e dormir durante um dia inteiro.

O avião trepidava com violência enquanto Naruto acelerava. Finalmente, com um rangido mecânico, o aparelho deixou o solo. Só então Hinata soltou as bordas do assento.

\- Estou ficando com fome.

\- Não me admira, considerando a energia que consumiu nos últimos minutos.

Hinata bateu-lhe no ombro, mas estava sorrindo. Sentia-se bem demais para ficar zangada.

Após mais uma hora no ar, avistaram um enorme rebanho de ovelhas, acompanhadas por um homem e três cães. Ao longe, percebia-se uma grande casa cercada de algumas construções rústicas.

\- É seu amigo ?

Naruto balançou o avião de um lado para o outro, e o homem lá embaixo acenou.

\- É - Sean respondeu - É Sasuke. Meu melhor amigo.

Hinata continuou olhando para o chão enquanto Naruto descrevia um grande círculo ao redor da casa e construções vizinhas e começava a descer na direção da pista de pouso de terra. Viu outro avião parado, assim como bombas de gasolina e uma caminhonete com pára-lamas enferrujados.

\- Ele vive aqui sozinho ? Esta região tão grande e vazia deve ser muito solitária.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, aproximando-se do chão.

\- Ele tem esposa e três filhos.

\- Filhos ? Aqui ? As crianças não vão à escola ?

Naruto estava ocupado pousando o avião, por isso não olhou para Hinata enquanto descia.

\- Não. A própria Sakura as ensina.

A trepidação do avião ao tocar o solo impediu outras perguntas de Hinata. Ela suspirou aliviada pelo pouso sem problemas e soltou o cinto de segurança.

Naruto a deteve antes que Hinata pudesse abrir a porta e descer do avião.

\- Não tente pôr idéias malucas na cabeça de Sakura - ele a advertiu - Ela gosta de sua vida assim como é.

Enquanto ela considerava aquele comentário estranho, ele desligou os motores e saiu. Deu a volta e ajudou-a a descer, enquanto uma mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa corria até eles, com uma expressão radiante.

\- Naruto ! - gritou a mulher ao chegar perto, e o abraçou. Naruto retribuiu e a beijou na testa.

\- Sakura, esta é Hinata.

Ela cumprimentou a mulher com um sorriso e estendeu-lhe a mão, apesar de estranhar o fato de Naruto não ter mencionado que ela era irmã de Kyoko.

\- Oi.

\- Olá, Hinata - sorriu Sakura, apertando-lhe a mão. Por um momento, ela voltou a atenção para Naruto - Trouxe livros e chocolates para mim ?

Ele riu e apontou na direção do avião.

\- Suficientes para durar seis meses, Sakura.

Ouviram-se cães latindo a distância e o balido das ovelhas. Logo, Sasuke estava chegando.

Hinata olhou para Naruto com certo nervosismo. Perguntava-se se Sasuke e Sakura também tinham sido amigos de Kyoko.

Naruto a fitou, e outra vez ela teve a estranha sensação de que esse homem podia ler os seus pensamentos. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si, movendo os lábios com suavidade sobre sua têmpora.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Carregando os mantimentos que ele trouxera numa grande caixa, Hinata, Sakura e Naruto caminharam alegremente para a casa.

Era uma construção forte, quase toda de pedra e de aspecto confortável. Saía fumaça de duas chaminés diferentes, fazendo Hinata lembrar-se de que o dia estava frio. Nos braços de Naruto, ela até esquecera que era inverno na Austrália.

Quando se aproximaram da casa, três crianças - duas meninas e um menino - apareceram na varanda.

\- É você ! - uma das meninas gritou, correndo pelos degraus para agarrar-se à perna direita de Naruto.

Ele riu e trocou de braço a caixa que carregava para acariciar os cabelos negros da criança.

\- Olá, Sarada.

Agora que a menina quebrara o gelo, as outras duas crianças também correram até ele. Naruto as apresentou a Hinata como Takumi e Arisa.

\- Nós estávamos fazendo lição - anunciou Takumi - Fico contente por estar aqui, tio Naruto, porque estava muito chato.

\- Takumi - repreendeu-o Sakura, bem-humorada.

O balido das ovelhas e o latido dos cães tornaram-se mais próximos. Naruto deixou a caixa nos degraus e virou-se na direção dos sons com um largo sorriso. Após um breve momento, afastou-se para ir de encontro ao o amigo.

Hinata começou a segui-lo, mas de repente parou. Sakura mandou as crianças voltarem para as lições.

\- Entre - convidou ela, com um sorriso amável - Sasuke e Naruto vão demorar um pouco.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e entrou com Sakura numa cozinha enorme. Nas paredes dos dois lados da grande lareira de tijolos havia panelas de cobre polido e chaleiras. Sobre a longa mesa de madeira viam-se livros, lápis e papéis espalhados.

\- Chá ? - ofereceu Sakura, caminhando até o fogão elétrico antiquado e apanhando uma chaleira.

\- Sim, por favor - Hinata estava começando a gostar de chá.

\- Pode se sentar aqui conosco, senhorita - sugeriu a pequena Sarada, que parecia ter uns dez anos.

\- Obrigada.

Ela sentou-se na ponta do banco ao longo da mesa e tentou olhar o trabalho das crianças com discrição.

Sakura saíra outra vez para apanhar a caixa que Naruto carregava enquanto o chá ficava pronto no bule de porcelana. Ao voltar, colocou a caixa diante de Hinata e abriu as abas, retirando pacotes de chocolates e pilhas de livros entre suspiros, enquanto as crianças observavam com expectativa.

Sakura entregou-lhes um tablete de chocolate, sorrindo e avisando-as para dividirem igualmente. Então virou-se para Hinata.

\- Quer um ?

\- Não, obrigada, estou mais interessada nos livros.

Sakura riu e lhe passou um. Era um romance cuja capa apresentava uma moça nos braços de um pirata bonito e arrojado.

\- São melhores do que o chocolate. Jamais enjôo de nenhum dos dois.

Hinata sorriu, examinando os demais livros. As capas eram todas semelhantes, retratando quase todos os períodos da História. Quando imaginou Naruto fazendo essas compras, alargou o sorriso.

Sakura levou o bule de chá e as xícaras para a mesa.

\- Você deve achar banal esse tipo de leitura - disse ela, em tom preocupado.

\- Não. Na verdade, o romance com o _sheik_ na capa me parece bastante interessante.

\- Também achei - sorriu Sakura, servindo o chá.

Antes que Hinata pudesse fazer mais algum comentário, um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos negros entrou na cozinha com Naruto.

\- Ah, veio acompanhado - comentou ele, jovialmente.

\- Hinata, quero lhe apresentar o meu melhor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha - murmurou Naruto, num tom que ela jamais ouvira.

Ela cumprimentou o homem com um gesto de cabeça, comovida.

\- Olá, Sasuke.

Sasuke pendurou o chapéu e a jaqueta leve de couro na porta antes de aproximar-se da mesa.

\- Olá - ele sorriu, apanhando um chocolate de Sakura - Presumo que você também tenha um sobrenome. Ou é segredo ?

\- Hyuuga - respondeu Naruto antes dela, num tom contrariado. Hinata imaginou o motivo.

Naruto e Sasuke trocaram um olhar meio sem jeito.

\- Era parente de Kyoko ? - indagou Sasuke gentilmente.

\- Sim. Ela era minha irmã.

Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu, e ela viu-se outra vez perguntando-se o motivo de ter cedido às suas paixões, quando ficava tão claro que Naruto e ela jamais poderiam ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento duradouro.

Sakura decidiu aliviar o clima, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro de Hinata num gesto delicado.

\- Bem-vinda, Hinata. Para mim é difícil ter a chance de conversar com outra mulher, exceto quando consigo contato com Mei Terumi pelo rádio. Fico contente por você estar aqui.

\- Obrigada - respondeu ela, mas desviara o olhar para o rosto de Naruto, certa de que sua expressão responderia a todas as perguntas que ela desejava lhe fazer.

Naruto virou-se para olhar pela janela. Sasuke sugeriu uma verificação no motor esquerdo, pois o ouvira falhar, e os dois homens saíram da casa sem olhar para trás, com Takumi seguindo-os depois de a mãe tê-lo autorizado a deixar a lição.

\- Não ligue para os homens - murmurou Sakura com seu sotaque melodioso, depois de mandar Arisa e Sarada brincarem.

\- Ainda não conheci nenhum que tivesse metade do tato necessário.

Hinata queria chorar, mas resistiu. Contudo, não sorriu.

\- Você e Kyoko eram amigas ?

\- Bem... na verdade não. Na única vez em que ela veio para cá com Naruto, passou o fim de semana inteiro tentando me convencer a deixar Sasuke. Imagine, eu sem Sasuke.

\- Mas por que Kyoko queria que você deixasse o seu marido ?

Sakura suspirou.

\- Ela disse que eu era oprimida e que me perderia ficando aqui, sem ninguém com quem conversar além de Sasuke e das crianças.

O aviso de Naruto sobre Sakura gostar da vida que levava voltou à mente de Hinata naquele momento.

\- Kyoko podia ser um tanto leviana às vezes - comentou Hinata, tomando um gole do chá morno.

Sakura sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

\- Ela não podia imaginar como é o meu relacionamento com Sasuke.

Algo em seu tom e em suas maneiras fez com que ela se lembrasse da paixão explosiva que sentira nos braços de Naruto há bem pouco tempo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco abalada pela lembrança.

Sakura pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos. Escondeu um sorriso maroto atrás da borda da xícara.

\- Você está apaixonada por Naruto ?

\- Receio que sim - admitiu ela, num suspiro.

Sakura apanhou o bule e encheu as xícaras outra vez.

\- Problemas ?

Ela baixou a cabeça por um momento.

\- Você viu como ele reagiu quando disse a Sasuke que Kyoko era minha irmã.

\- É... - Sakura murmurou, com um ar intrigado.

\- Sou uma lembrança viva de uma época muito infeliz da vida de Naruto - ela explicou à nova amiga com tristeza.

\- Acho que você não significa exatamente isso para ele - Sakura sorriu - Não consigo me lembrar de já ter visto Naruto com uma aparência tão relaxada.

Hinata corou, sabendo como ele havia relaxado.

\- Vejo que me intrometi onde não devia - sorriu Sakura. Então mudou de assunto: - Você estudou ? O que faz ?

Hinata olhou para Sakura Uchiha com um ar de gratidão.

\- Estudei Ciências Políticas. Meu pai achou melhor, para que depois eu trabalhasse em sua equipe.

Sakura quebrou um quadrado do chocolate e colocou-o sobre a língua, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

\- Você gosta de trabalhar para seu pai ?

\- Bem, na verdade não - ela confessou.

\- Se pudesse fazer outra coisa - Sakura estreitou os olhos enquanto especulava as possibilidades -, que carreira você escolheria ?

\- Eu seria como você, Sakura, cuidando de um lar para o homem a quem amo. Criando os filhos dele.

Sakura cobriu a boca, fingindo uma expressão chocada.

\- Quer dizer que gostaria mesmo de ser... - ela baixou a voz para um sussurro escandalizado - ...uma dona de casa ?

\- Sim - Hinata riu.

Sakura olhou-a com atenção, mordendo o chocolate.

\- Não consigo imaginá-la como irmã de Kyoko.

Ela sabia que o comentário era um elogio, mas lamentou o fato de Kyoko não ter conquistado a amizade de Sakura.

\- Segundo Naruto, ela não gostava muito de ser uma esposa.

Sakura olhou para a porta com um ar nervoso, receando a volta imprevista dos homens, e em seguida inclinou-se na direção de Hinata.

\- Ela arranjou um amante no primeiro ano de casamento.

Hinata olhou-a assombrada. Sabia que Kyoko fora infeliz desde o princípio, mas nunca imaginara isso.

\- E Naruto sabia ?

\- Sim - a voz dele, hostil, soou da entrada da porta - Naruto sabia.

Ela ergueu o olhar para seu rosto. Tinha uma expressão dura e zangada.

\- Me desculpe – Sakura apressou-se a dizer. Levantou-se e saiu rápido da cozinha, embaraçada.

\- Se você quiser saber qualquer coisa sobre Kyoko e eu - comentou ele, num tom de voz gélido -, pergunte diretamente a mim.

\- Espere um minuto, Naruto Uzumaki. Não acha que está sendo um pouco exagerado ? - Hinata mal conseguia conter a raiva.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, curvando um pouco os ombros.

\- Até dez segundos atrás - comentou ele, num tom rouco - , eu achava que o caso de Kyoko era um segredo.

Hinata foi até ele e o abraçou, fitando-lhe o rosto.

\- Ela era uma tola.

\- Você está sendo parcial, mas obrigado mesmo assim - murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

\- Vá falar com Sakura. Acha que você está zangado com ela.

\- Isso não pode esperar ? - ele a apertava de encontro ao corpo - Quero lhe mostrar onde dormiremos hoje.

Hinata pensou em Sarada, Takumi e Arisa.

\- Não dormiremos juntos nesta casa, com as crianças aqui.

Naruto afastou-se, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- O quê ?

\- Não seria correto, Naruto. Nós não somos casados.

\- Então nos casaremos.

\- Você está louco. Onde encontraremos um cartório ? E o padre ? - ele suspirou. Encontrar um cartório e um padre seria impossível naquele fim de mundo, era óbvio.

\- E se nós ficássemos noivos ?

\- Não - teimou Hinata.

Naruto curvou a cabeça para trás e praguejou.

\- Então terei de convencer Sasuke de que devemos dormir no celeiro.

* * *

Hinata colocou o último sanduíche de bacon, tomate e alface na bandeja com um floreio. O almoço estava pronto.

Quando todos sentaram-se à mesa, poucos minutos depois, formavam um alegre grupo. As crianças falavam todas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto conversavam em separado.

Quando terminaram a refeição, ela ajudou Sakura com a louça, enquanto Sasuke, Naruto e as crianças saíram outra vez.

\- Está se sentindo bem ? - perguntou Sakura, num tom preocupado - Você não comeu muito.

\- Estou um pouco cansada - confessou - Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a diferença de fuso horário.

\- Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto, e você poderá se deitar.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Não queria perder um minuto daquela experiência com algo tão banal como um cochilo. Afinal, talvez jamais visse outra fazenda de ovelhas australiana.

\- Eu gostaria de conhecer melhor a fazenda.

\- Então eu lhe mostrarei - prometeu Sakura, sorrindo. Terminaram com a louça e saíram da casa.

\- Aquele é o galpão de tosquia - informou, apontando para uma construção grande - Cerca de duas dúzias de rapazes vêm nos ajudar na época da tosa.

\- E no resto do ano ? Sasuke não tem ninguém para ajudá-lo ? - Hinata ficou imaginando a dura tarefa de levar tantas ovelhas de um pasto para outro.

\- Ele tem a mim - respondeu Sakura, em tom ofendido - Ainda assim eu tenho tempo para ajudar Sasuke, quando ele precisa de mim - declarou com orgulho.

Hinata imaginou morar num lugar como aquele com Naruto e entendeu o ponto de vista da nova amiga. Quando Sakura Uchiha se deitava ao lado do marido, à noite, devia estar exausta, mas tinha a satisfação de ver o resultado de seu trabalho.

Hinata não se lembrava de ter experimentado tal sensação uma vez sequer em toda a vida.

\- Você tem sorte.

\- Eu sei - concordou Sakura, relaxando.

E mostrou ainda uma grande horta, o galinheiro e as acomodações para os ajudantes na época da tosquia.

\- Você nunca se sente sozinha, vivendo aqui ? - Hinata aventurou-se a perguntar, quando elas entravam na sala de mobília rústica e com a lareira ligada à da cozinha.

Havia uma grande armação para fazer acolchoados no meio da sala espaçosa, cora uma bonita manta multicolorida quase pronta. Sakura a tocou com ternura ao passar.

\- Tenho Sasuke, as crianças e as personagens dos livros que Naruto traz - justificou ela, começando a subir a escada de madeira - Na maior parte do tempo, eles são suficientes.

Hinata suspirou.

\- Acho que ninguém gosta da vida que leva o tempo todo.

Sakura concordou com um gesto de cabeça, olhando para trás.

Chegaram ao andar superior.

\- Do que você gosta mais em sua vida, Hinata ?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa. No entanto, o que realmente a surpreendeu foi a descoberta de que não vivera antes dessa visita à Austrália.

\- Naruto - ela murmurou, baixando os olhos e corando.

\- Amar um homem não é motivo de vergonha - Sakura a encorajou, abrindo uma porta e entrando na frente - Este é nosso quarto, meu e de Sasuke.

Hinata viu uma adorável cama de madeira maciça coberta com um dos acolchoados coloridos e feitos à mão por Sakura. Havia várias cadeiras de aparência confortável, e dois tapetes de lã davam vida ao assoalho. Um biombo antiquado ocupava um canto do quarto, com uma camisola fina pendurada no topo.

Com um sorriso, Sakura retirou e guardou a peça reveladora.

Hinata sentiu inveja. Não era difícil imaginar a felicidade que Sasuke e Sakura partilhavam na intimidade daquelas quatro paredes; parecia ocupar e pairar no cômodo como uma aura de energia positiva.

Foram ao quarto de cada criança, e então Sakura abriu uma porta no fim do corredor. Era um quarto pequeno com o teto inclinado e tinha uma cama de metal pintada de branco. A colcha era outra obra de Sakura, com um desenho floral combinando com as cortinas. Sobre a mesa de cabeceira, de madeira, havia um conjunto de jarro e bacia.

\- É bonito - ela comentou num suspiro.

\- Ainda bem que você gostou - a anfitriã sorriu -, porque vai dormir aqui.

\- Naruto... - Hinata sentiu as faces quentes.

Os olhos de Sakura mostravam afeto e divertimento.

\- Ele pode dormir no escritório de Sasuke. Nós temos um sofá-cama lá, muito confortável.

Hinata mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça.

Sakura riu.

\- Contudo, acho que ele vai querer compensar esta noite quando vocês partirem.

Ela não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso. Sabia que era incapaz de resistir a Naruto, portanto nem pretendia perder o seu tempo tentando. Olhou para a janela aberta, onde as cortinas rendadas agitavam-se ao vento crescente.

\- Parece que vamos ter um temporal - comentou Sakura, avançando para fechar o vidro da janela.

Hinata sentiu um grande desejo de ficar a sós naquele quarto com Naruto, de deitar-se com ele sob o bonito acolchoado e sentir-se abraçada com força.

\- Talvez você precise tomar providências - ela disse a Sakura, afastando os pensamentos - Como posso ajudá-la ?

Sakura lembrou-se das roupas lavadas estendidas no varal, e as duas correram para recolhê-las antes que a chuva começasse.

A chuva chegou assim que elas voltaram para dentro com as roupas secas.

Meia hora depois, Sasuke e Naruto retornaram do trabalho com as ovelhas. Eles estavam encharcados, e Sakura correu para tirar o chapéu e a jaqueta de Sasuke. Enquanto ela levava o marido para per to do fogo, os olhares de Hinata e Naruto se cruzaram.

Hinata ansiava por tratar Naruto da mesma forma, mas não tinha certeza de ter esse direito. Afinal, aquela não era a sua casa, e Naruto não era seu marido.

Os olhos dele, brilhavam com malícia e ternura enquanto a fitava. Então, com um ar um tanto dramático, ele espirrou.

Hinata foi até ele.

\- Você está molhado.

\- E com frio - ele acrescentou.

Ela arrepiou-se, apesar de estar seca e quente. Após um momento de hesitação tomou-lhe a mão e o levou até perto da lareira, desejando que estivessem sozinhos.

Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa, então começou a tirar a camisa molhada, enquanto Hinata fazia um esforço para desviar o olhar de seu corpo brilhante pela água da chuva.

\- Vou buscar chá para você...

\- Apenas chá não será o bastante - comentou Sakura. Ela foi até um armário e apanhou uma garrafa de conhaque e um vidro de café solúvel.

Hinata observou enquanto Sakura preparava duas canecas de café e adicionava boas doses de açúcar, conhaque e leite. Então levou aquele "desastre" líquido com mãos trêmulas até Naruto e estendeu a caneca.

Enquanto a segurava, ele parecia despi-la com o olhar, até fazê-la sentir-se nua a sua frente. Sequer se lembrava da presença das outras pessoas.

Naruto levou a caneca aos lábios e bebeu; quando engoliu o líquido quente, Hinata sentiu o calor do conhaque em seu próprio corpo, aquecendo-a e amolecendo seus músculos.

\- Você precisa se deitar - ela ouviu-o recomendar, mas as palavras pareciam não acompanhar os movimentos dos lábios.

Um momento depois ele deixou a caneca de lado e pegou-a no colo. Ela sentia a umidade da pele dele através da camisa de flanela.

Ele carregou-a até o quarto que Sakura lhe mostrara anteriormente e deitou-a na cama com delicadeza.

\- As crianças... - sussurrou ela, sonolenta.

\- Está tudo bem, Hinata. Eu só vou colocá-la na cama.

\- Eu gostaria que pudéssemos fazer amor.

Naruto deu uma risadinha, desamarrando e em seguida retirando as botas dela.

\- Acredite, Hinata, eu também. Mas você tem razão; não podemos, com as crianças por perto.

Ele tirou-lhe o jeans, deixando-a apenas de camiseta e calcinha. Então a cobriu com a colcha e curvou-se para beijá-la na testa.

Hinata abriu os olhos quando um estrondo foi ouvido ao longe, mas não conseguiu mantê-los abertos. Não havia percebido o quanto estava cansada.

\- Tenho medo de trovões - ela confessou.

Naruto puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, segurando-lhe a mão com ternura.

\- Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça – ele prometeu - Agora durma, minha querida.

Ela jamais se sentira tão segura e querida.

\- Eu queria morar num lugar como este - ela murmurou, do minada pelo sono - Só você, eu, Tatsuya e nossos filhos.

Naruto riu com carinho.

\- Oh, Hinata, assim você dificulta tudo. Durma, antes que eu perca o controle e esqueça aquelas inocentes criancinhas.

Após ter se espreguiçado, ela aninhou-se na cama. Logo a chuva, o vento e até mesmo Naruto caíam no esquecimento e ela entrou num sono profundo.

Quando acordou, horas mais tarde, o quarto estava escuro e frio, e ela, sozinha. Mesmo sem motivo aparente, Hinata virou-se de bruços, escondeu o rosto entre os braços e chorou.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Durante o jantar, Hinata manteve abaixados os olhos inchados e vermelhos devido ao choro. Calada e triste, ela amaldiçoava a hora em que decidira ir à Austrália. Se tivesse ficado em Seattle, onde era o seu lugar, não estaria tão profunda e irremediavelmente apaixonada por Naruto Uzumaki.

Depois de ajudar Sakura com a louça, sentou-se com ela diante da armação de acolchoados, e a nova amiga ensinou-lhe um ponto simples, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke jogavam xadrez e as crianças assistiam a um filme, que tremia e desaparecia de modo intermitente.

\- Não faz mal às crianças ver televisão assim ? - perguntou Hinata.

\- Elas se cansarão logo - explicou Sakura com um suspiro de satisfação.

E ela tinha razão, pois, minutos depois, as crianças desligaram a televisão e foram buscar vários livros e brinquedos.

Os Uchiha acordavam cedo e trabalhavam duro, por isso costumavam estar na cama às oito horas. Hinata, depois do longo cochilo, não tinha sono, mas não queria alterar a rotina da casa. Então apanhou um dos romances de Sakura, deu um beijo de boa-noite fraternal em Naruto e foi para o quarto.

Depois de quase cem páginas, ela descobriu ter escolhido a leitura errada para evitar pensar em Naruto e nos prazeres que experimentava em seus braços. Fechou o livro, apagou a luz e tentou dormir, mas continuava sem sono e desejando-o.

Acendeu a luz outra vez e voltou a ler, sem parar, até o final feliz. Quando olhou para o relógio, já estava quase amanhecendo. Então levantou-se e se vestiu com calma.

Encontrou Naruto na cozinha, bebendo café perto da lareira. Ele acendera o fogo, cujas chamas iluminavam e aqueciam agradavelmente o ambiente.

\- Onde eles arranjam madeira ? - quis saber Hinata, só então pensando nisso. A região era desolada por muitos e muitos quilômetros ao redor.

Ele deixou o café de lado e a abraçou como se ela o estivesse provocando com uma brincadeira sensual.

\- Vem por trem - ele explicou, com os lábios quase tocando os dela - De uma cidade que fica a cem quilômetros ao sul.

Com os seios apertados junto ao peito firme e quente de Naruto, Hinata deixou cair o livro que trazia na mão.

Ele soltou-a para apanhar o volume, sorrindo ao ver a capa e depois olhando para o rosto de Hinata.

\- Hinata - ele caçoou - Estou surpreso com você.

\- Eu gostei - ela falava em tom desafiador, erguendo o queixo - Aliás, mal posso esperar para comprar alguns.

Naruto jogou o livro sobre a mesa com uma risada e então abraçou-a outra vez, segurando-a pelo cós do jeans. Seus dedos irradiavam calor sobre a pele nua do abdômen, e ele fingia não perceber o quanto aquele toque a perturbava.

Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Perdia a vontade própria ao lado de Naruto. E sabia que era inútil lutar contra isso.

\- Vamos embora hoje ?

Ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça, beijando-a.

\- Sim, Hinata. Se a pista não acabou se transformando num lamaçal, nós partiremos após o café da manhã - ele virou a mão para acariciar-lhe o ventre - Se ficarmos - continuou, respondendo a pergunta que ela não tinha fôlego para fazer -, terei de levá-la a um lugar isolado para fazer amor com você até nós cairmos exaustos.

Ouvindo o som de passos na escada, Naruto afastou-se, interrompendo o abraço íntimo. Hinata cambaleou, e ele a segurou pelos ombros, acomodando-a num dos bancos ao lado da mesa. Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego, quando Sasuke entrou na cozinha assobiando.

\- Bom dia - ele sorriu para os dois - Vocês vão partir hoje ?

\- Se a pista estiver livre - respondeu Naruto, parecendo distraído.

Sasuke apanhou a chaleira no fogão e despejou água quente na caneca, adicionando café solúvel e açúcar. Inclinou-se um pouco para olhar pela janela e estudar o céu.

\- É possível. Ou então vocês podem ficar aqui por semanas.

\- Um comentário bastante conclusivo - observou Naruto.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilhavam à luz suave da cozinha.

\- Ansioso para se livrar de nós, não é ? - zombou.

\- Pois saiba que estou ofendido.

Naruto riu.

\- Ofendido ? E eu, o que haveria de dizer ? Você e Sakura não vão a Sydney há seis longos anos.

Enquanto os homens discutiam em tom de brincadeira, Hinata serviu-se de café e foi até uma janela afastada olhar o céu. A escuridão dava lugar a raios escarlates e alaranjados, num espetáculo maravilhoso.

Naruto aproximou-se e parou ao seu lado.

\- O que você está vendo, Hinata ?

\- Magia - ela murmurou, contente por estar perto dele.

Logo a natureza já havia realizado todos os seus truques, e a cozinha encheu-se de barulho e de risos. Hinata arrumou a mesa para o desjejum, enquanto Sakura preparava mingau de aveia, torradas, lingüiça e ovos.

Depois da refeição, Sasuke pôs o chapéu e a jaqueta enquanto Sakura e as crianças juntavam-se a ele num alegre ritual de beijos e abraços. Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta ao observar as despedidas da família, depois das quais o novo amigo virou-se para ela.

\- Foi bom conhecê-la, Hinata Hyuuga. Volte sempre para nos visitar.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça e agradeceu, enquanto Naruto vestia a jaqueta para acompanhar o amigo até lá fora.

\- Papai esqueceu o seu almoço ! - gritou Sarada de repente, apanhando o pacote e correndo para a porta.

Takumi e Arisa correram para fora atrás dela.

Uma onda de tristeza invadiu Hinata diante da idéia de deixar aquela família tão singular. Jamais pudera imaginar que a felicidade tão completa pudesse se basear numa existência tão simples.

Quando Naruto voltou para dentro, alguns minutos depois, ele anunciou que a pista estava seca o bastante para a decolagem. Hinata foi apanhar as suas coisas, trazendo a mala consigo. O tempo com Sakura, Sasuke e as crianças fora precioso para ela. Abraçou a nova amiga e despediu-se com carinho.

\- Não se esqueça de nós e volte logo - pediu Sakura com os olhos brilhando, e então virou-se e abraçou Naruto.

Ela só cedeu às lágrimas quando já estava com Naruto no avião, levantando vôo.

\- O que foi ? - ele preocupou-se.

Ela assoou o nariz e enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão.

\- Eles são tão felizes...

\- E isso é motivo para chorar ? - ele estranhou.

\- É que, se você percebe que jamais viu antes esse tipo de felicidade, é porque nunca a teve para si mesmo.

Ele ficou calado até alcançarem altitude para nivelar o avião.

\- Kyoko achava que Sakura devia deixar Sasuke e seguir uma carreira na cidade - comentou ele, sem emoção.

\- Sakura me contou - Hinata percebia a dificuldade dele em falar da esposa morta - Kyoko queria uma carreira ?

Naruto forçou uma risada.

\- Não. Ela dedicava sua vida a dizer aos outros o que fazer.

Hinata lamentou o envolvimento do nome de Kyoko na conversa, mas sabia que precisava falar sobre ela com Naruto. Caso contrário, a irmã pairaria sempre sobre eles, como um fantasma.

\- Você fala como se a odiasse.

\- Nos últimos tempos, odiei mesmo.

\- Onde conheceu Sasuke ? - ela mudou de assunto. Falar da irmã era doloroso demais para eles.

\- Na escola de aviação - Naruto voltara a relaxar - Nós fomos trabalhar na Austra-Air na mesma época.

\- E Sakura ?

\- Ela era compradora de uma cadeia de lojas. Conheceram-se num dos vôos de Sasuke.

\- E como eles vieram parar numa longínqua fazenda de ovelhas ?

\- A fazenda era o sonho de Sasuke, e Sakura o amava o bastante para compartilhar o sonho do marido.

Hinata ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, olhando a paisagem abaixo e tentando lembrar-se de como se sentia vivendo e trabalhando em Seattle, preocupando-se somente com o rumo da carreira de seu pai.

\- Qual é o seu sonho, Naruto ?

Ele tinha uma das mãos no joelho, a outra no manche.

\- Quero continuar voando - declarou sem olhar para ela.

\- Não pode ser apenas isso - ela insistiu.

Naruto suspirou, e pelo ângulo de sua cabeça ela calculou que os olhos, escondidos atrás dos óculos espelhados, estavam fixos no horizonte distante.

\- Está bem, Hinata. Eu gostaria de ter uma esposa que olhasse para mim como Sakura olha para Sasuke.

\- Isso não deve ser difícil - ela sorriu - Imagino que você tenha várias mulheres aos seus pés.

\- A maioria delas procura apenas um pouco de diversão - explicou Naruto, enfim fitando-a - Eu quero uma mulher que seja capaz de fazer os votos do matrimônio e cumpri-los.

Ela respirou fundo. Voltavam a Kyoko outra vez.

\- E você ? Manteve os seus votos, Naruto ?

\- Nunca na vida voltei atrás em minha palavra - replicou ele, em tom tenso.

Hinata teve certeza de que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Fora fiel a Kyoko, mesmo quando era desesperadamente infeliz. Então, ela pôs então a mão na perna dele, num gesto de carinho.

\- Precisamos conversar sobre minha irmã.

\- Pessoalmente, eu gostaria de esquecer que ela existiu.

\- E Tatsuya, Naruto? Ele é uma parte de Kyoko. Você quer esquecê-lo ?

\- Claro que não. Se não fosse por ele, essa parte de minha vida teria sido um completo desperdício.

Ela respirou profunda e lentamente.

\- Foi mesmo tão ruim assim ?

\- Pior do que você possa imaginar.

\- Então, por que você não se divorciou dela ? - quis saber Hinata.

\- Me divorciei. Dois dias depois que eu saí de casa, ela caiu no penhasco com o carro.

Ela ficou perplexa. Permaneceu calada por um longo momento, receando fazer a pergunta que a atormentava desde a morte de Kyoko. Mas respirou fundo para criar coragem e perguntou:

\- Você tirou Tatsuya dela ? Por isso ela quis morrer ?

Naruto passou a mão aberta nos cabelos.

\- Ela não o queria - ele murmurou num tom de voz quase inaudível para Hinata - Ela o levou até meu escritório naquela tarde e o deixou com minha secretária, junto com um bilhete dizendo que ia se encontrar com o amante em Brisbane. Segundo ela, pretendiam se casar assim que o processo de divórcio fosse concluído.

\- Por que você não nos contou isso antes ? Meus pais e eu sempre pensamos que ela havia se matado.

\- Ninguém parecia muito interessado em nada que eu tivesse a dizer na época.

Era verdade. Todos ficaram envolvidos demais com seus sentimentos e conclusões a respeito da morte de Kyoko para sequer tentar ouvir as explicações de Naruto.

\- Sinto muito, Naruto - murmurou Hinata suavemente.

Ele avistara o seu objetivo lá embaixo. Então concentrou-se no vôo, enquanto o avião aos poucos ia perdendo altitude. A conversa estava encerrada.

* * *

Hinata e Naruto tiveram de carregar os suprimentos por mais ou menos um quilômetro e meio para chegar ao local escolhido para o acampamento: um desfiladeiro coberto pela grama, onde uma nascente alimentava um lago oculto pela vegetação.

Repetiram o percurso várias vezes até terem certeza de que todo o equipamento necessário tinha sido transportado. Então ele começou a armar a barraca. Hinata, exausta pela caminhada, sentou-se no chão.

\- Eu não faria isso, se fosse você - ele aconselhou-a, sem desviar a atenção da tarefa - Há cobras aqui.

Levantando-se de um salto, ela olhou preocupada ao redor. Quando não viu sinal de cobras, sentou-se outra vez.

\- Agora vai me dizer que há crocodilos no lago ?

\- Só não espere que eu lute com um por sua causa, Hinata - sorriu Naruto - Isto não é um filme, nem eu sou Tarzan.

\- Quer dizer que você nem tentaria me salvar ?

\- Eu diria que o crocodilo iria precisar de ajuda - replicou, continuando o trabalho. Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar uma imagem terrível – Coitado !

\- Que tipo de australiano é você ? - sorriu ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- O tipo que consegue satisfazer os seus desejos - ele retrucou, terminando de armar a barraca e apanhando uma caixa de equipamento de pesca e duas varas - Venha. Vamos apanhar o nosso jantar, Hinata.

\- Jantar ? Nós ainda nem almoçamos.

Naruto largou tudo no chão e avançou na direção dela.

\- Almoço, não é ? - ele sorriu - Aí está uma idéia bastante agradável. Venha cá, Hinata, é hora do almoço.

Ela sentiu as faces fervendo e recuou um passo, segurando a frente abotoada da camisa com uma das mãos, num gesto instintivo. Sentia tanto desejo quanto Naruto, mas queria-o mais tarde, na privacidade da barraca.

\- Acho melhor ir pescar - ela sugeriu.

Ele continuou a avançar. Então, de repente, parou, com uma expressão de horror no rosto.

\- Cuidado !

Hinata correu para os seus braços, com o coração disparado, enquanto ele caía na risada. Ela olhou para trás e não viu nada.

\- Patife - ela protestou, socando-lhe o peito.

Ele a segurou pelo cós do jeans e abriu o fecho sem esforço.

\- Você ficou acordada a noite toda, me desejando, Hinata.

Era verdade, ela não podia negar, mesmo querendo.

\- Como sabe disso ?

Naruto deslizou a mão para dentro da camisa, ao longo das costelas, até a curva inferior do seio. Ela estremeceu.

\- Foi um palpite - ele sorriu.

\- Alguém pode nos ver - advertiu Hinata, tentando resistir, por mais que o desejasse.

Naruto desabotoava sua camisa, e ela nada podia fazer para impedi-lo. Mantinha os braços imóveis ao longo do corpo.

\- Ninguém nos verá. Apenas os cangurus e as cobras.

\- Vamos para dentro da barraca, Naruto.

\- Não, Hinata. Quero possuí-la à luz do dia.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Hinata quando a camisa de flanela deslizou por seus ombros e caiu na grama. O tecido fino da camiseta moldava-lhe o volume dos seios.

Ele agachou-se para desamarrar e retirar suas botas, em seguida removeu as meias, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o toque delicado. Baixou-lhe o jeans e a calcinha em seguida, deixando a camiseta por último, com movimentos vagarosos e sensuais.

\- Oh, Hinata, você é linda - ele sussurrou, tocando-a quase com reverência nas curvas dos quadris.

Ela estendeu os braços para trás para desfazer a trança, encantada ao ouvir o suspiro de Naruto quando os seus seios se ergueram. Então balançou a cabeça até os cabelos se soltarem completamente sobre os ombros. Naquele momento era fácil acreditar que ela era a única mulher sobre a face da Terra, e Naruto, o único homem.

Primeiro ele tirou o chapéu, jogando-o na grama. Depois a camisa, arrepiando-se quando a brisa fresca o tocou, mas ela duvidava que ele estivesse sentindo frio.

Ela avançou para abrir-lhe o cinto e a calça. Naruto gemeu e inclinou a cabeça para trás quando Hinata segurou-lhe o membro, acariciando-o com movimentos suaves da palma da mão.

Naruto puxou-a de encontro ao peito e beijou-a com ardor.

Hinata ansiava por possuir e ser possuída.

\- Eu o quero tanto... - ela sussurrou - Por favor, não me faça esperar desta vez.

\- Acho que eu não conseguiria fazê-lo - admitiu ele. Então, num movimento suave, ele segurou-a pela cintura e ergueu-a de encontro ao peito.

Suspirando, Hinata incitou-o a prosseguir, quando ele começou a baixá-la, penetrando-a aos poucos e fazendo-a gemer a cada movimento. Quando a invadiu por completo, Hinata quase delirava de desejo.

E estremeceu outra vez quando Naruto ergueu-a num movimento rápido para recomeçar o doce processo de penetração.

\- Oh... Naruto - ela sussurrou - Por favor...

Mas ele parou e a inclinou para trás, de modo a tocar-lhe um mamilo com a boca. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu-lhe o corpo diante do novo contato, e ela forçou o corpo para baixo em resposta, tomando a iniciativa.

Naruto gemeu e a levantou outra vez, bem devagar, sugando-lhe o seio avidamente ao mesmo tempo.

Ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço com um dos braços e emaranhou a mão livre em seus cabelos, sussurrando-lhe o nome.

Por fim, Naruto chegou ao limite do controle. Ajoelhou-se na grama sem interromper o contato com Hinata e lhe deu liberdade. Ela começou a subir e descer e a contorcer-se sobre Naruto, entregando-se completamente aos anseios de seu corpo.

Quando Hinata gritou, num prazer insuportável, Naruto apertou-lhe ambos os seios com as duas mãos, deslizando a língua de um mamilo para o outro. Ela gritava enquanto seu corpo estremecia com os espasmos do prazer.

Ainda sentia-se entorpecida quando o momento dele chegou. Ele retesou o corpo com violência sob o dela e então arqueou as costas, erguendo os quadris e explodindo num orgasmo maravilhoso.

Hinata rezou em silêncio para que lhe tivesse dado um filho; queria ter algo dele quando o inevitável acontecesse e eles se separassem. Todos os seus sonhos e medos misturaram-se, e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto e chorou.

Ofegante, ele deslizou as mãos ao longo de suas costas e nádegas, beijando-lhe a têmpora com carinho.

\- O que foi, Hinata ? - indagou ele, erguendo-lhe o rosto.

Ela não podia falar em separação, não naquele momento, quando ainda estava unida a ele. Não podia. Balançou a cabeça com violência e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele. As imagens de todas as pessoas em quem ela confiara vieram-lhe à mente: Kyoko, seu pai, Toneri, todos a atormentavam e assombravam.

\- Me abrace - ela murmurou num tom de desamparo.

Ele esticou o braço e apanhou sua camisa, colocando-a sobre os ombros trêmulos de Hinata, e então a abraçou.

\- Eu te amo.

\- O quê ? - ela fungou, fitando-o incrédula.

\- Disse "eu te amo" - ele sorriu, apertando o abraço.

\- Está falando sério, Naruto ?

\- Essa não é a resposta certa para a minha declaração, Hinata. Você me ama ou não ?

\- Oh, Naruto, eu te amo. Sempre te amei.

Ele a beijou com ardor, deslizando as mãos para os seios.

\- Case-se comigo.

\- Quando você quiser - ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

Naruto continuava acariciando-lhe os seios com as duas mãos, roçando os polegares nos mamilos sensíveis, o membro enrijecendo novamente dentro dela.

\- Serei um marido exigente.

\- E eu serei uma esposa exigente - suspirou Hinata, recomeçando a mover-se sobre ele.

Ele se deteve para prolongar a deliciosa sensação.

\- Vou querer você a cada minuto.

\- Promete ? - suspirou ela, movendo-se devagar.

Ele gemeu, então a deitou sobre a camisa, na grama, penetrando-a, quando ela dobrou os joelhos para recebê-lo.

Hinata atingiu o clímax primeiro, e então teve o prazer especial de pensar só em Naruto. Deslizava as mãos com suavidade ao longo de suas costas, sussurrando palavras carinhosas, enquanto ele resistia o máximo possível, tentando prolongar aquele prazer indescritível.

Quando ele finalmente atingiu o orgasmo, deitou-se sobre Hinata, ofegante e exausto, e ela o abraçou. Depois deitou-se de lado, puxando-a para si e beijando-a na testa enquanto a abraçava com força.

\- Espero estar grávida - suspirou ela, sonhadora.

Ele sentou-se ereto e a encarou, espantado.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu disse...

\- Eu ouvi, droga !

Então ele praguejou, levantou-se e vestiu a calça, enquanto ela o fitava, surpresa e assustada.

\- Naruto...

\- Achei que você estava protegida, Hinata.

\- Você pensou... - Hinata apanhou as roupas e começou a vestir-se - Naruto Uzumaki, você é um idiota ! - ela gritou.

Ele virou-se, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Não serei capaz de suportar se você partir levando um filho meu - ele murmurou, num tom de voz muito baixo.

Ela sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas de alívio, confusão e amor. Foi até ele, fechando a calça e pondo a camiseta.

\- Naruto, eu não tenho intenção de partir.

\- Mas partirá, Hinata. Assim que seu querido pai estalar os de dos, você estará num avião, indo para casa.

Ela chutou terra sobre ele com o pé descalço, mas no fundo temia que ele tivesse razão.

\- Vá para o inferno !

\- Venha cá, Hinata.

\- Desapareça !

Ela virou-se e saiu furiosa na direção do avião. Naquele momento, teria dado a alma em troca de um brevê.

E também de suas botas.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 9.


	9. Chapter 9

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

No meio do caminho até o avião, Hinata pisou num espinho e começou a pular num pé só por causa da dor. Naruto suspirou e sorriu, indo pegá-la no colo.

\- Você tem sorte por eu não ser do tipo que bate em mulheres - filosofou ele, levando-a para perto da barraca -, senão eu a viraria sobre meu joelho agora mesmo e daria umas boas palmadas em seu adorável traseiro.

\- Me ponha no chão - ela olhava-o com dureza.

\- Se eu fizer isso, vai doer.

\- Então não faça - cedeu Hinata, relutante.

Naruto riu e colocou-a sentada sobre uma grande pedra perto da barraca. E, agachando-se diante dela, ergueu o pé machucado e o examinou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Está feio. Da próxima vez que sair batendo os pés furiosa, Hinata, não se esqueça de calçar as botas.

\- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma criança, Naruto !

Ela fechou os olhos com bastante força quando viu que ele ia começar a retirar o enorme espinho. Sentiu uma fisgada e depois alívio.

\- Agora, o iodo.

Ela calculou que o remédio causaria mais dor que o próprio machucado, e tinha razão: sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

Segurando-lhe o pé com delicadeza, Naruto colocou um pedaço de esparadrapo no ferimento e o beijou em seguida.

\- Seria mesmo tão terrível se eu tivesse um filho seu ? - indagou Hinata, sentindo-se apreensiva.

Ele entregou-lhe as meias e depois as botas.

\- Seria, sim, se você tomasse um avião e voltasse para os Estados Unidos - declarou ele, olhando para a água cristalina do lago escondido - Não quero meus filhos vivendo em continentes diferentes.

\- Você me pediu em casamento agora há pouco. Falou sério ?

\- Sim. Mas não teremos filhos até termos certeza de que vai dar certo.

\- Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi - argumentou Hinata, amarrando uma bota - Se você acha que não pode dar certo, por que se deu ao trabalho de fazer o pedido ?

\- Porque eu te amo e preciso de você, Hinata.

\- Bem, então... - insistiu ela, levantando-se.

\- Eu me sentia da mesma forma a respeito de Kyoko - então ele recolheu as varas de pesca e a caixa de equipamentos e começou a afastar-se.

Ela não tinha mais certeza de que a proposta de casamento era para valer. A princípio acreditava que sim, mas então ele fizera aquele comentário sinistro sobre Kyoko. Seguiu-o até a margem pedregosa do lago e apanhou uma das varas que ele deixou no chão.

\- Acho que você não confia muito em mim - observou.

Naruto tirou um vidro de ovas de peixe da caixa e prendeu-a no anzol.

\- Acho que devíamos viver juntos por algum tempo.

\- De jeito nenhum - objetou Hinata, pensando em Tatsuya e também nela e em Naruto - Se você acha que o sentimento que temos um pelo outro não justifica um casamento, então é melhor vivermos em continentes separados.

Ele entregou-lhe a vara com a isca no anzol.

\- Será que esse sentimento de que você fala não se limita a um bom relacionamento sexual ?

Hinata arremessou o anzol na água e recolheu a folga.

\- Não sei. Mas, se pode ser aquilo que vi na casa dos Uchiha, eu quero tentar.

\- Eu também - comentou Naruto, sorrindo e olhando para ela.

Eles concentraram-se na pesca por algum tempo, sem sucesso.

\- Tenho um vôo para Hong Kong, depois de amanhã - anunciou ele - Venha comigo.

\- Bem... - hesitou - Acho melhor não ir.

\- Por que não ?

\- Porque quero passar algum tempo com Tatsuya, para começar. E preciso pensar no que está acontecendo entre nós. Caso você não tenha notado, Naruto Uzumaki, eu tenho uma séria dificuldade em pensar com sensatez quando você está por perto.

\- Tenho o mesmo problema.

Hinata respirou fundo. Como conversavam calmamente, aquele momento parecia bom para mencionar uma visita aos avós maternos, nos Estados Unidos.

\- Mamãe e papai adorariam ver Tatsuya.

\- Ótimo - murmurou ele, num tom de voz seco - Eles podem vir quando quiserem.

\- Meu pai está ficando velho, e não vai bem de saúde. Acho que talvez a viagem seja penosa demais para ele.

Ele ficou quieto por um longo tempo. Pelo canto do olho, ela podia ver dureza e determinação em seu rosto.

\- Não confio nele - ele declarou, afinal.

\- Está bem - murmurou Hinata, puxando a linha na esperança de atrair um peixe -, mas devo avisá-lo de que, se nos casarmos, eu planejo visitar meus pais com freqüência. E, se tivermos um filho, vou levá-lo comigo.

O ressentimento de Naruto era visível em sua expressão.

\- Ótimo. Vamos esquecer a idéia de termos filhos e de nos casarmos. Isso tornará tudo muito mais simples.

\- Droga, Naruto. O que meu pai lhe fez para você odiá-lo tanto ?

\- Ele tentou roubar o meu filho.

A vara de pescar começou a tremer nas mãos de Hinata.

\- Sei que você pensa que papai estava por trás disso, Naruto, mas está enganado. Ele jamais faria algo desse tipo.

\- Há um mês, você me diria que seu noivo seria incapaz de vender drogas - ele observou, recolhendo a linha com movimentos furiosos e então arremessando-a outra vez no lago.

O comentário sobre Toneri abalou a confiança de Hinata em seus próprios instintos. Confiara cegamente no noivo, um erro terrível. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e nada disse, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem sua visão.

\- Hinata, eu sinto muito - Naruto cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua - Não devia ter dito isso.

\- Não - ela não podia encará-lo - Você tem razão. Confiei em Toneri. Teria me casado com ele. Qual é o seu segredo, Naruto ? – indagou ela, num tom de voz triste - Que coisa terrível eu vou descobrir sobre você, agora que estou tão apaixonada ?

Naruto tirou a vara dela e a deixou de lado com a sua.

\- Eu nunca menti para você, e jamais pretendo fazê-lo - ele abriu os braços - Sou apenas um homem que a ama.

Hinata o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Não vou suportar se você me enganar - sussurrou ela.

Ele puxou-lhe os cabelos com carinho para que ela o encarasse.

\- Não vou traí-la, Hinata.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, demonstrando todos os seus medos e inseguranças. Não podia esconder nada de Naruto.

\- Quero casar com você, se ainda me quiser - murmurou ela, suavemente - Assim que voltar da viagem, cuidaremos de tudo.

\- É um trato, ianque - sorriu ele.

Hinata o abraçou pelo pescoço e então o beijou.

\- Há mais uma coisa - murmurou após um longo tempo - Eu não posso morar na casa que foi de Kyoko.

\- Muito bem. Procuraremos outra depois da lua-de-mel.

Hinata calou-se por um momento, reunindo coragem.

\- Podíamos levar Tatsuya - sugeriu ela, num tom cauteloso.

\- Em nossa lua-de-mel ? Impossível, Hinata.

\- É verão nos Estados Unidos. Tatsuya adoraria Seattle, e a caminho de casa nós podíamos levá-lo à Disneylândia.

\- Então é isso ? Quer se casar comigo para que seus pais possam ver Tatsuya ?

\- Claro que não ! - protestou ela, ofendida.

Ele sorriu, mas sua expressão não era agradável.

\- Talvez eles queiram vir para o casamento. Tenho certeza de que ficarão contentes em saber que o "monstro" está atacando a segunda filha, depois de ter acabado com a primeira.

\- Naruto, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas ?

\- É a verdade, Hinata. Quando seus pais souberem que voltei à família, será um inferno. Talvez você precise escolher entre eles e mim.

\- Era isso que você queria que Kyoko fizesse ? Escolher ?

\- Não ! - gritou Naruto, levantando-se - Maldição, não !

Ela também levantou-se, espantada com a reação dele.

\- Eu nunca pedi nada a Kyoko, senão amor e lealdade - continuou em tom ríspido - Ela retribuiu livrando-se de nosso bebê e arranjando um amante. Jamais me acuse de tentar magoá-la de qualquer maneira, porque eu lhe dei tudo o que tinha!

Com aquelas palavras, ele virou-se de repente e afastou-se, deixando-a sozinha à margem do lago, olhando para suas costas. Ele desapareceu atrás da parede do desfiladeiro sem olhar para trás sequer uma vez.

Hinata não conseguia acalmar-se. As palavras de Naruto ecoavam em sua mente.

A solução, tinha certeza, era distrair-se com alguma atividade ou tarefa para não ter tempo de pensar. Ocupou-se reunindo pedras para fazer um círculo ao redor do lugar onde acenderiam a fogueira, como vira no cinema. Depois, juntou todos os gravetos que encontrou e os empilhou dentro do anel de pedras.

Uma hora se passou e nem sinal de Naruto.

Hinata arrastou uma caixa de comida enlatada para perto da fogueira apagada e sentou-se para esperar. Naruto voltaria, ela disse a si mesma. Ele não podia ficar fora para sempre.

Começou a bater um pé de modo ritmado no chão. Uma coisa estava clara: casar-se com Naruto Uzumaki em um futuro próximo estava fora de questão. Ele não se encontrava emocionalmente preparado para tal compromisso. E nem ela.

Uma tristeza enorme apossou-se de Hinata, e ela deu um suspiro. Quando voltassem a Sydney, ela arrumaria a mala e retornaria ao hotel. Só ficaria mais alguns dias por causa de Tatsuya; depois, pegaria um avião e tentaria reconstruir sua vida.

Estava mastigando um pedaço de torta da sra. Willis, com um ar apático, quando ele finalmente voltou ao acampamento. Olhou para a fogueira improvisada de Hinata e riu.

\- O que há de tão engraçado ? - ela quis saber, cansada da maneira superior como Naruto a tratava.

Ele depositou seu carregamento de galhos secos e quebrados ao lado das pedras arrumadas com cuidado. Ignorou a pergunta dela e agachou-se para procurar um pedaço de torta.

\- Não tem nada a dizer, sr. Uzumaki ?

\- Tenho - ele fitou-a, mastigando - Você sabe cozinhar ?

Hinata bufou e chutou poeira na direção dele.

\- Não, e não pretendo aprender, então pode esquecer qualquer idéia sobre me usar como criada !

\- Ótimo - comentou Naruto calmamente.

\- Além disso, eu não tenho a menor intenção de me casar com alguém com um gênio como o seu.

\- Bom - replicou ele, terminando a torta.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e passou a mão nos cabelos.

\- Não vai pedir desculpas por me abandonar desse jeito ?

\- Não, não vou.

\- Não lamenta o que fez ?

\- Não. Eu tive de escolher entre sair e torcer o seu pescoço, Hinata. E ainda não tenho certeza de ter escolhido a melhor opção.

Ela levantou-se, caminhou com altivez até a barraca e entrou, fechando o zíper com um gesto ríspido.

Um casamento com Naruto jamais daria certo, pensou ela. Então deitou-se no saco de dormir que teria de dividir com ele naquela noite e chorou até a exaustão.

Algum tempo depois, Naruto entrou na barraca e deitou-se a seu lado, abraçando-a.

\- Não chore, querida - sussurrou.

\- Não há esperança para nós - fungou Hinata, abraçando-o.

\- Não, Hinata. Onde há tanto amor, sempre existe esperança. Mas você tinha razão - ele suspirou - Nós dois precisamos pensar bem sobre o assunto.

Apesar das palavras animadoras, ela sentiu um toque de resignação na voz de Naruto, e aquilo não foi o suficiente para confortá-la. Ela também não podia fingir que nada estava errado.

\- O que você quis dizer com "Kyoko livrou-se do bebê" ?

\- Exatamente aquilo que você pensou - Hinata fechou os olhos.

\- Sinto muito, Naruto.

\- Eu também, mas isso é passado. É um erro falarmos sobre Kyoko. Ambos estamos assustados e ficamos trazendo a memória dela e jogando-a entre nós.

Ele tinha razão, mas ela não tinha certeza de que ambos seriam capazes de levar um relacionamento adiante. Estavam apaixonados, era verdade, mas provavelmente ele e Kyoko também estiveram, no começo. Suas discussões de amantes se tornariam brigas violentas no futuro ?

\- Faça amor comigo, Naruto – sussurrou ela, incapaz, de suportar os pensamentos sombrios e buscando esquecer sua confusão.

Ele riu, mas o seu riso não tinha a espontaneidade de costume.

\- Este é um pedido que jamais recusarei, Hinata.

Mas, em vez de beijá-la ou abrir sua roupa, ele tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a para fora da barraca.

\- Acho que no fundo você é um exibicionista - comentou ela, desapontada, e Naruto riu outra vez.

Ele continuou andando até o lago, levando-a consigo, e, quando chegou à margem e soltou-lhe a mão, tirou a roupa.

\- Tem cobras ou crocodilos aí ? - Hinata olhava preocupada para a água.

\- Provavelmente não - respondeu ele, entrando no lago.

\- Volte aqui.

\- Entre e venha me buscar - desafiou ele, rindo.

\- Nós estamos no inverno, Naruto. A água está fria.

\- Covarde !

A provocação fez Hinata despir-se e entrar na água com passos furiosos. Quando parou em frente a Naruto, ele riu de sua expressão zangada e começou a banhá-la.

A água estava fria, mas ela ficou imóvel sob os movimentos suaves das mãos de Naruto. Ele lavou-lhe o rosto, os ombros, as costas, os seios, e a experiência foi estranhamente sensual.

Quando ele passou à parte inferior de seu corpo, ele prendeu o fôlego, e seus mamilos, já tensos, ficaram ainda mais firmes. Então ele a fez separar as pernas e começou a acariciar-lhe o ventre com os dedos, em movimentos lentos e sensuais. Ela gemia, deliciada.

\- Calma - murmurou ele quando a água a seu redor começou a agitar-se pelos movimentos febris dos quadris dela.

\- Eu... oh, Naruto... não posso ! - gritou ela. Ele movia o polegar em círculos sobre o seu ventre - Oh, Naruto...

Ele baixou a cabeça para beijar um mamilo, e ela o segurou, levada por um desejo para o qual não estava preparada. Suas unhas deixaram marcas nos ombros de Naruto, mas ela não se dava conta. Movia-se descontrolada na água.

\- Me ame - ela pediu.

\- Depois. Agora quero ver o seu prazer, Hinata. Quero observar suas reações a cada toque, uma por uma.

Intensificando as carícias, ele sugou-lhe os seios. Quando retesou o corpo com violência e gritou de prazer, ela estava certa de que ele observava cada reação sua, e o fato tornou seu prazer ainda mais intenso.

Quando por fim a água serenou, ele a beijou e a posicionou delicadamente para penetrá-la. Logo o lago voltava a agitar-se, e os gritos de Naruto enchiam o ar.

Eles não se vestiram imediatamente, mas secaram um ao outro e foram para a barraca, deitando-se, e ficaram em silêncio até adormecer. Quando Hinata acordou, Naruto estava lá fora, assobiando, e ela ouvia o crepitar suave da fogueira.

Vestindo-se rapidamente, ela saiu, vendo-o agachado diante do fogo, mexendo algo numa frigideira ao Sol do fim da tarde.

\- O que é isso ? - indagou, respirando fundo.

\- Não se preocupe, Hinata - riu ele - Não é membro de nenhuma espécie em extinção.

\- Não me provoque - ela o advertiu, aproximando-se e sentando-se no chão - Acabei de acordar.

Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido e sonoro, mas nada disse.

Fitando-o, Hinata perguntou-se como viveria sem ele. Pensar em alguns dias sem Naruto a desesperava. Imagine então não tê-lo pela vida inteira...

\- Você precisa mesmo ir a Hong Kong ?

\- Sim. Mas você sabe que ainda pode vir comigo.

\- Haverá outras viagens - respondeu ela, esperando que real mente pudesse contar com aquilo - No momento, preciso de algum tempo e espaço, e você também.

Naruto apenas deu de ombros e voltou a cozinhar. Para Hinata, parecia algum tipo de costeleta, e tinha um ótimo aroma. O estômago dela roncou.

\- Você está com fome, Hinata ?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, lambendo os lábios.

\- O amor tem efeitos estranhos - ele filosofou - Ou nos tira completamente o apetite ou nos faz comer como tubarões enlouquecidos - ele estendeu o braço e agitou outra panela - Eu não devia lhe dar nada para comer, já que se recusou a fazer a sua parte no jantar.

Ela encontrou pratos de metal e talheres para ambos.

\- Arrumar a mesa conta ? - ela quis saber.

Naruto olhou para os seus seios. Os botões da camisa estavam abertos, e a camiseta fina moldava-lhe o busto.

\- Isso vai depender.

\- De quê ?

Ele estendeu a mão e abaixou o decote da camiseta, expondo-lhe os dois seios. Então curvou-se e beijou os mamilos.

\- De sua disposição para fornecer a sobremesa.

Ela ofereceu-lhe um seio, enquanto o puxava para si.

\- Isso responde à sua pergunta ?

Ele sugou-o por um momento, depois arrumou a camiseta.

\- Certamente.

Os insetos atacavam em grande número aquela noite, por isso eles foram para a barraca logo depois de comer. Hinata não via nada na escuridão, mas ouviu Naruto despindo-se enquanto tirava as próprias roupas. Estava de joelhos quando ele a tocou, apoiando as mãos em suas coxas nuas.

\- O que você quer, Hinata ? - perguntou com voz rouca.

Ela tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas e, como resposta, ele posicionou-as sobre os seios firmes.

Naruto a acariciou por algum tempo, então, gentilmente, virou-a de costas para ele. Movia uma das mãos de um seio para o outro, enquanto deslizava a outra de leve sobre o ventre.

A respiração de Hinata estava rápida e irregular, e, apesar da noite fria, ela transpirava. Então começou a tatear até encontrar o membro firme de Naruto; segurou-o e pôs-se a acariciá-lo com ambas as mãos.

Ele soltou um suspiro profundo de prazer pela investida inesperada.

Apoiando as mãos no chão da barraca, Hinata entregou-se aos seus instintos e assumiu o controle da situação. Naruto gemia enquanto ela o excitava implacavelmente, com movimentos às vezes lentos e suaves; outras vezes, rápidos e impacientes.

Naruto atingiu o clímax com um grito de prazer, e então a fez virar-se e deitou-se sobre ela. Hinata ainda não o via, mas sentia as carícias de suas mãos e o toque de seus lábios, e era o suficiente.

\- Hora da revanche, Hinata - ele avisou, com a respiração ofegante.

E começou a massageá-la com os dedos fortes em seus pontos mais sensíveis. Ela contorcia-se, enlouquecida de prazer, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

Ele segurou-lhe os pulsos onde estavam e começou a acariciá-la com a boca. Ela arqueava as costas, gemendo excitada pela doce tortura.

\- Eu te amo - ofegava ela, enquanto Naruto a levava à loucura - Oh, Naruto, eu te amo tanto...

\- Então fique comigo - replicou ele, em meio às carícias enlouquecedoras - Seu lugar é comigo, Hinata. Em minha casa e em minha cama.

Ele a fez gemer, chorar, gritar e contorcer o corpo até alcançar o auge do prazer, e abraçou-a em seguida para esperar que sua respiração voltasse ao normal.

Levantaram-se cedo na manhã seguinte, para pescar. Aquele era seu último dia a sós, o que dava a tudo o que faziam um tom melancólico.

Depois do almoço, eles desmontaram a barraca, arrumaram tudo e levaram para o avião. Olhando para trás, ela via apenas um círculo de pedras guardando os restos de uma fogueira. A única marca de sua presença.

\- Nós voltaremos algum dia - prometeu Naruto, erguendo-lhe o queixo e beijando-lhe a boca com carinho.

Concordando com um gesto de cabeça, Hinata voltou seus pensamentos para o futuro, um pouco excitada e assustada.

O pequeno avião deixou o solo espantando pássaros e cangurus com o seu barulho. Uma fase mágica da vida de Hinata terminara. Ela sabia disso, mas queria agarrar-se a ela com todas as suas forças. Tentativa inútil.

Eles pousaram uma vez, por volta do meio-dia, num lugar isolado que vendia hambúrgueres e gasolina para caminhoneiros e pilotos; e, pouco depois, decolaram outra vez.

\- Eu não a trouxe aqui para deixá-la triste, Hinata - comentou Naruto, vendo a sua expressão deprimida.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, com as mãos entrelaçadas e imóveis sobre o colo. Como poderia explicar a sua sensação de perda e o pressentimento de que tudo estava terminando definitivamente ?

Pousaram no pequeno aeroporto fora dos limites de Sydney poucas horas depois, e nenhum dos dois falou enquanto descarregavam a avião, passando a carga para o jipe. Ele trocou algumas palavras com um mecânico, e então foram embora.

\- Vou voltar para o hotel - anunciou Hinata, falando pela primeira vez em mais de uma hora.

\- Esta noite ? - Naruto falava sem desafio ou recriminação.

\- Sim.

\- Por quê ?

\- Por causa de Tatsuya... e Kyoko - ela sussurrou as últimas palavras - Porque não podemos estar na mesma casa sem acabarmos nos braços um do outro.

Ele encolheu os ombros e levou-a até o hotel onde ela passara a sua primeira noite em Sydney. Esperou que ela se registrasse e partiu, despedindo-se com um beijo no rosto.

Uma hora depois, a bagagem chegou em um táxi. Ela estava ao telefone quando o mensageiro a entregou, mas conseguiu lhe dar a gorjeta e acenar um agradecimento sem interromper a chamada.

\- Então - ela continuou quando o rapaz saiu e fechou a porta -, o que você e papai achariam se eu me casasse com Naruto Uzumaki ?

O silêncio carregado da mãe foi uma resposta demasiadamente eloqüente.

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 10.


	10. Chapter 10

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Depois de um banho relaxante, Hinata ligou para Naruto enquanto secava os cabelos.

\- Quanto tempo você vai ficar em Hong Kong ?

\- Uns três dias - Naruto parecia tão triste quanto ela - Você poderia ficar em minha casa, afinal eu não vou estar aqui.

\- Está querendo me comover ?

\- Sim. Funcionou ? - riu ele.

\- Naruto... eu gostaria de passar algum tempo com Tatsuya, se você não se importar.

\- Tudo bem. Ouça, querida, eu não sou muito bom em conversa fiada. Quer jantar comigo hoje ?

\- Não - replicou Hinata, lembrando-se das costeletas na fogueira - Eu jantei com você ontem. Vejo-o na volta.

Ele suspirou.

\- Boa noite, Hinata.

\- Boa noite.

A TV apresentava o jornal da noite, por isso Hinata aumentou o volume. Enquanto o noticiário narrava os acontecimentos internacionais, uma foto de seu pai preencheu a tela. Estava atrás da mesa do presidente, presenciando a assinatura de uma lei importante cuja aprovação ele se esforçara por meses para conseguir, e parecia orgulhoso da vitória.

Hinata sentiu saudade de casa, então apertou o cinto do roupão e sentou-se na beirada da cama para jantar. Por mais que amasse Naruto e Tatsuya, seria difícil viver tão longe dos amigos e da família.

Ela desligou a TV. Pensou em Kyoko e imaginou quantos dos problemas da irmã poderiam ter sido solucionados com uma visita prolongada à família.

Poucos instantes depois, ela parecia ouvir as vozes da mãe e da irmã, gritando que era loucura casar-se com Naruto. E tentou abafar sua perturbação ligando outra vez a TV.

Hinata dormiu até tarde na manhã seguinte, depois passou algumas horas fazendo compras. Um casamento formal não estava nos planos, mas ela queria um vestido especial.

Chegou à casa de Naruto para ver Tatsuya no meio da tarde. O sobrinho brincava com Snidely no jardim, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele a viu.

\- É verdade ? - Tatsuya quis saber, correndo ao seu encontro.

\- O que é verdade ? - riu ela, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Papai disse que vocês têm falado sobre casamento - Tatsuya parecia contente - Vai ser minha mãe ?

Então Naruto dissera que eles tinham conversado sobre casamento, e não que se casariam. Hinata abraçou Tatsuya pelos ombros, e eles se dirigiram à porta, enquanto ela pensava numa resposta apropriada para a pergunta do sobrinho.

\- Eu seria sua madrasta. E sua tia. Mas sua mãe era minha irmã, e nada jamais vai mudar isso.

Tatsuya a encarou com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Não me obrigaria a me desfazer de Snidely, não é ?

\- Claro que não - ela apressou-se a responder. Haviam chegado aos degraus da varanda e sentaram-se lado a lado - Eu acho Snidely um ótimo cão.

\- Obrigado - Tatsuya parecia feliz outra vez.

Hinata queria beijar-lhe a testa ou o rosto, mas controlou-se. Tal vez o menino não gostasse ou achasse-a expansiva demais.

\- Diga, bonitão - começou ela, inspirada de repente - Que tal jantar comigo hoje, já que seu pai não está aqui ? Iremos aonde você quiser.

Ansioso, Tatsuya concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Uma lanchonete !

\- O senhor é quem manda. Mas é melhor avisarmos a sra. Willis antes que ela comece a fazer o jantar.

Os dois entraram e comunicaram os planos à governanta; e, enquanto Hinata chamava um táxi pelo telefone, Tatsuya correu para trocar de roupa.

\- Eu queria que você voltasse e ficasse em nossa casa – pediu ele, sentado ao lado dela no táxi.

Hinata pensou nos planos que ela e Naruto tinham, de comprarem outra casa, onde a lembrança de Kyoko não os assombrasse.

\- Acho que poderíamos acabar morando juntos - ela comentou com cuidado - Mas talvez você não gostasse de ter outra pessoa por perto. Está tão acostumado apenas com seu pai e a sra. Willis...

Tatsuya aproximou-se mais de Hinata no assento, com timidez.

\- Eu gostaria – murmurou ele, num fio de voz.

Ela comoveu-se e sentiu um nó na garganta, e não se atreveu a olhar logo para o sobrinho por medo de não conseguir conter as lágrimas que já lhe vinham aos olhos.

\- Você já pensou em visitar os Estados Unidos ? - perguntou ela, ao recuperar o controle.

\- Papai diz que todos superestimam demais o país, mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. Especialmente a Disneylândia.

Ela sorriu.

\- A Disneylândia é maravilhosa. Você adoraria.

Eles chegaram à lanchonete e passaram bons momentos, comendo hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e tomando _milk-shake._

Hinata teria adorado passar mais tempo com Tatsuya, mas estava ficando tarde e ele tinha aula na manhã seguinte. Mas ainda teriam o sábado. Naruto pretendia voltar apenas no domingo.

\- Você tem planos para o fim de semana ? - ela quis saber.

Os olhos de Tatsuya brilharam enquanto ele balançava a cabeça.

\- Então, que tal nós irmos ao Zoológico Taronga ? Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo um ornitorrinco ou um coala.

Ele adorou a idéia e contou a viagem com a escola durante todo o percurso para casa. Hinata pediu para o motorista do táxi esperá-la enquanto levava o sobrinho para dentro e se despedia com um beijo carinhoso.

Quando ela chegou ao quarto do hotel, um ramalhete de doze rosas amarelas sobre a mesa de cabeceira a esperava. O cartão dizia apenas: "Agora e sempre. Com amor, Naruto".

Hinata curvou-se para beijar o perfume adocicado das flores, sentindo-se otimista sobre os problemas e diferenças que eles teriam de resolver para poder construir uma vida juntos. Mas todos os casais não precisavam fazer o mesmo ?

Tomou um banho quente e demorado, leu um terço do grosso romance que comprara aquela tarde e deitou-se para dormir.

* * *

Como não ela encontrara nenhuma roupa que a agradasse de maneira especial no dia anterior, saiu para novas compras após o desjejum. Sua busca terminou numa pequena loja, onde comprou um lindo vestido de seda cor de marfim com adornos de renda ao longo do decote e do corpete com decote em "V". Era perfeito.

Voltou para o hotel e pendurou o novo traje com cuidado no armário. Assim que fechou a porta, o telefone tocou.

\- Alô ?

\- Olá, Hinata. Você recebeu as flores ?

\- Oh, Naruto - ela sorriu - São lindas, obrigada.

\- Preciso determinar um preço à altura por elas, é claro.

Ela sentiu calor por todo o corpo e desejou que ele pudesse estar naquele quarto com ela.

\- É claro - concordou ela, com uma voz baixa e provocante.

\- Como está Tatsuya ?

\- Ótimo. Ontem, nós jantamos juntos numa lanchonete e amanhã vamos ao zoológico.

\- Parece que ele se sente bem à vontade com você.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Ele me perguntou se eu ia ser a mãe dele.

\- O que lhe disse ? - todo o calor pareceu desaparecer da voz de Naruto, pelo menos naquele momento.

Hinata sentou-se, desanimada.

\- Disse que eu seria sua madrasta, se nós nos casássemos.

\- Entendo - Naruto ainda parecia pouco à vontade, mas o terrível tom frio desaparecera de sua voz.

\- Você me deixaria adotá-lo ? - Hinata surpreendeu a si mesma com a pergunta, pois ela jamais considerara tal idéia.

A linha ficou muda por um longo tempo.

\- Naruto ?

\- Isso lhe daria os mesmos direitos legais que tinha Kyoko - refletiu ele.

\- Eu sei - ela estava apreensiva.

\- Conversaremos a respeito quando eu voltar.

Hinata gostaria de poder ver-lhe os olhos, pois assim seria capaz de interpretar os seus sentimentos.

\- No domingo ? - indagou ela num tom alegre, ansiosa para aliviá-lo.

\- Provavelmente. Eu te amo, Hinata.

\- Eu também te amo.

Poucos minutos depois eles se despediram.

O telefone tocou outra vez, em seguida, e, quando Hinata atendeu, ficou surpresa e um pouco alarmada quando a telefonista informou ser outra chamada a distância, mas de sua mãe.

\- Obrigada - murmurou ela, e mordeu o lábio enquanto esperava. Estava inexplicavelmente nervosa.

\- Sua mãe me disse que você está pensando em se casar com aquele australiano - esbravejou o senador Hyuuga, sem sequer cumprimentar a filha - Não acha uma idéia um tanto estúpida, depois do que ele fez à sua irmã ?

Ela respirou fundo, preparando-se.

\- Ele não fez nada a Kyoko. Ela criou os próprios problemas, como todos nós fazemos.

\- É nisso que ele quer que você acredite ? Hinata, eu quero que pegue o primeiro avião e venha para casa. Preciso mesmo de você, aqui em Washington.

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum.

\- Hinata - o pai murmurou, num tom ameaçador -, quero vê-la aqui em setenta e duas horas. Está claro ?

Ela suspirou.

\- Lamento, papai. Vou ficar aqui e me casar com Naruto.

\- Se você fizer isso, Hinata, juro que irei deserdá-la. Você ficará sem nada além da pensão de sua avó !

Hinata não se importava com o dinheiro que herdaria. Além do mais, a pensão da avó era suficiente para as suas necessidades. Mas se importava com a perda do amor e com a desaprovação do senador.

\- Faça o que tiver de fazer. Eu tomei a minha decisão.

Diante daquelas palavras, seu pai bateu o telefone.

Ela ainda estava aborrecida quando saiu para buscar Tatsuya na manhã seguinte. Seu pai não tinha o direito de se comportar como um tirano, e ela lhe diria isso da próxima vez em que se encontrassem.

Tatsuya cumprimentou-a na porta da frente, vestido para um dia no zoológico. Seu sorriso estava radiante. Quando ela entrou, o garoto a abraçou num gesto tímido.

\- Eu estive pensando sobre ir aos Estados Unidos. Acho que deveria, afinal sou meio americano.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Eu também acho, mas seu pai pode ter outra opinião.

\- Eu poderia ir, se ele mudasse de idéia - anunciou o garoto com um ar entusiasmado, tirando um passaporte do bolso da jaqueta - Está vendo ?

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

\- É melhor guardar isso antes que você o perca.

Ela distraiu-se de Tatsuya por causa do latido de Snidely.

\- Saia de minha cozinha, seu monstro peludo ! - gritava a sra. Willis, afrontada.

\- É melhor prender o seu cão - aconselhou Hinata.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a deixou.

Quando o sobrinho voltou, eles saíram e tomaram outro táxi.

Foram até o cais, localizado perto da Ópera de Sydney, e embarcaram numa balsa que os levou até o zoológico mundialmente famoso, do outro lado do porto.

Passaram uma manhã alegre, olhando um animal após o outro. Alguns eram nativos da Austrália, outros podiam ser vistos em qualquer zoológico do mundo.

Hinata fotografou Tatsuya segurando um filhote de coala. O animalzinho mastigava folhas de eucalipto o tempo todo, sem seim portar muito com aquele capricho dos seres humanos.

Por volta do meio-dia, Hinata e Tatsuya almoçaram cachorro-quente com refrigerante. Ela decidiu que precisava voltar a retomar a sua dieta de alimentos saudáveis, não estava mais acostumada àquele tipo de alimentação.

O sobrinho começou a demonstrar sinais de cansaço no início da tarde, então eles voltaram para a cidade e foram ao cinema.

Depois do filme, uma história envolvente de aventura, ela verificou a carteira e descobriu que estava sem dinheiro.

\- Vamos até o hotel - ela sugeriu ao sobrinho - Depois jantaremos juntos outra vez.

O hotel ficava a vários quarteirões dali, mas era agradável andar depois de terem ficado sentados por duas horas. Os dois conversaram sobre as diferenças entre seus idiomas enquanto caminhavam sem pressa.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Hinata, ela abriu uma valise, depois outra e mais outra, procurando pelos seus cheques de viagem, Por fim, encontrou-os na frasqueira, que havia deixado no banheiro.

Batidas suaves levaram-na até a porta, sorrindo, curiosa, com os cheques de viagem na mão. O quarto parecia ter sido saqueado, pensou, ao passar pela trilha de malas abertas.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou com Naruto, parado no corredor, e ficou tão surpresa que, por um momento, apenas o fitou.

\- Quando eu for aos Estados Unidos - comentava Tatsuya alegremente, da cama -, vou passar um mês inteiro na Disneylândia.

A expressão de Naruto alterou-se ligeiramente.

\- Não vai me beijar, Hinata ?

Só então ela acreditou que ele era mesmo real, e não apenas um produto de sua imaginação, e o abraçou com alegria.

\- Você voltou mais cedo.

Ele tirou seus braços com gentileza e a fez recuar para dentro do quarto.

\- Está surpresa ?

\- Papai ! - gritou Tatsuya, abraçando-o - Nós fomos ao zoológico e ao cinema e jantamos uma vez numa lanchonete !

\- Bom - murmurou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

Ele sorria, mas sua expressão ficou estranha quando olhou para as malas de Kate abertas pelo quarto. Ela sentiu um certo incômodo do qual não sabia o motivo.

\- Ainda bem que tivemos de voltar para buscar dinheiro - comentou ela - Senão nós não teríamos nos encontrado.

Naruto ainda olhava para as malas e para Hinata; parecia um pouco pálido, apesar do bronzeado.

\- O que foi ? – perguntou ela, apreensiva e esforçando-se para manter a voz num tom normal.

Naruto não a encarava. Ao invés disso, desviou o olhar para Tatsuya, que, parado a seu lado, o fitava.

\- Então, está planejando uma viagem aos Estados Unidos

Ela ficou apavorada ao perceber a conclusão à qual Naruto chegara a partir das malas abertas e do comentário do filho sobre a Disneylândia.

\- Você não está entendendo - ela protestou.

\- Acho que estou - o tom era cortante.

Tatsuya escolheu aquele momento para tirar o passaporte do bolso da jaqueta e mostrá-lo.

\- Eu poderia ir quando quisesse - ele falou com orgulho.

\- Quero que me espere perto dos elevadores - disse Naruto ao filho, numa voz calma e controlada.

Tatsuya franziu a testa, com um ar desapontado.

\- Mas nós íamos jantar...

\- Vá.

Depois de lançar um olhar frustrado e magoado na direção de Hinata, Tatsuya obedeceu.

Ela queria ir atrás dele, mas Naruto fechou a porta e a deteve.

\- Muito esperta.

\- Eu não planejava levar o seu filho embora - ela argumentou, passando a mão nos cabelos, num gesto zangado.

Ele olhou-a com desprezo, mas por trás daquela expressão ela via a dor da traição.

\- Fui um idiota por confiar em você. Tudo o que fez, as conversas, o amor, era apenas para cair em minhas boas graças, para que eu a deixasse sozinha com Tatsuya !

\- Não é verdade ! Você está deliberadamente interpretando mal a situação. Tatsuya e eu fomos ao zoológico e depois ao cinema, e eu estava sem dinheiro. Por isso voltei aqui para apanhar os meus cheques de viagem; por isso as malas estão desse jeito, Naruto.

Ele parecia não ouvi-la. Era como um vulcão prestes a explodir, e Hinata teve uma terrível sensação de impotência diante da situação. Nada do que dissesse ou fizesse iria convencê-lo de seu engano.

\- Então, por que ele estava com o passaporte ? - ele vociferou, avançando para agarrá-la, mas contendo-se no último instante - Por que Tatsuya falava em ir à Disneylândia ?

\- Não sei porque ele trouxe o passaporte. Ele o apanhou hoje para me mostrar, e provavelmente o esqueceu no bolso.

\- Por que você estava interessada ?

Era inútil argumentar, e ela sabia.

\- Nós conversamos sobre uma viagem aos Estados Unidos - ela confessou - Mas não era nada para agora. Apenas falamos.

\- Você é exatamente como o seu pai. Fará qualquer coisa, passará por cima de qualquer um para conseguir o que quer !

\- Não, Naruto - argumentou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

\- Você também é como Kyoko. Como não percebi que você não era melhor do que ela ?

Hinata não podia mais suportar. Agarrou-o pelas lapelas da jaqueta, chorando.

\- Me ouça, Naruto - ela gritou - Eu não sou meu pai, não sou Kyoko. Sou apenas Hinata ! E morreria antes de traí-lo, Naruto Uzumaki, porque eu te amo mais do que já amei alguém ou alguma coisa !

Ele tirou as mãos de Hinata da jaqueta, virou-se e saiu, deixando a porta aberta. Ela correu atrás dele, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

\- Naruto, por favor... - ela chamou, desesperada.

\- Adeus - falou ele com frieza, sem olhar para trás.

Hinata apoiou-se no batente da porta, fechando os olhos ao ou vir o ruído do elevador. Quando o som se repetiu, momentos de pois, soube que Naruto e Tatsuya tinham partido.

Voltou para o quarto de cabeça baixa e trancou a porta, deitando-se na cama, abalada demais para mover-se. Muito tempo se passou antes que ela conseguisse reunir forças e telefonasse para o aeroporto.

Havia um vôo de partida para Los Angeles dentro de duas horas. Com o coração partido, ela reservou um lugar naquele avião. Em seguida, dobrou suas roupas, arrumou as malas e ligou para a recepção do hotel pedindo um carregador. Enquanto esperava, discou o número de Naruto.

Felizmente foi a sra. Willis quem atendeu.

\- Aqui é Hinata - anunciou ela, com a voz entrecortada - Posso falar com Tatsuya, por favor ?

\- Ele está bem aqui, srta. Hyuuga - a governanta falava num tom gentil.

\- Vai partir, tia Hinata ? - o garoto quis saber.

Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela.

\- É preciso, meu querido. Você entende, não é ?

Tatsuya ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo.

\- Acho que não vou conhecer a Disneylândia.

\- Talvez numa outra ocasião - murmurou ela, forçando um tom alegre enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com as costas da mão - Quero que prometa escrever para mim, Tatsuya, e me contar sobre a escola e Snidely. Está bem ?

\- Está.

\- Eu te amo, querido.

\- Eu também te amo, tia Hinata - respondeu ele, enfrentando a situação com bravura.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Adeus, Tatsuya.

\- Adeus.

O carregador acomodou as malas dela no carrinho de bagagens do hotel e saiu em direção ao elevador. Após passar alguns momentos esforçando-se para recuperar o controle, ela o seguiu.

Durante todo o tempo entre a mesa da recepção e o aeroporto, Hinata manteve a esperança de que Naruto aparecesse. Até montou a cena na mente. Ele diria que sentia muito, que sabia que ela jamais faria nada para magoá-lo ou feri-lo, e então eles se beijariam e tudo ficaria bem outra vez.

Só que nada aconteceu.

E também não havia sinal de Naruto no aeroporto.

Hinata entregou seu passaporte para a verificação e em seguida embarcou no avião. Sua última fantasia morreu quando as portas da aeronave se fecharam. Naruto não entraria pelo corredor para levá-la para casa.

Ela não tinha mais um lar.

Encolhendo-se no assento, confusa e desesperada, ela olhou pela janela, enquanto a cidade de Sydney ficava para trás. Estava mesmo partindo. O sonho tinha chegado ao fim.

Depois de algum tempo, Hinata adormeceu. Foi um sono agitado, e ela acordou com um sobressalto violento quando sentiu um toque de mão em seu ombro. Naruto ! De alguma forma, ele fora buscá-la. Talvez estivesse na cabine do avião o tempo todo...

Mas era apenas a aeromoça, sorrindo para Hinata.

\- Lamento, senhorita, mas estamos prestes a pousar em Auckland. Você precisa fechar o cinto de segurança.

Hinata aprumou-se na poltrona e ajustou o cinto. Talvez descesse na Nova Zelândia, ficasse alguns dias para se recompor e então voltasse para falar com Naruto outra vez. Ele já devia ter se arrependido de tudo o que jogara fora sem pensar.

Mas, antes mesmo de o avião tocar o solo, ela decidira seguir mesmo para os Estados Unidos.

Ela já havia concedido o bastante. Se Naruto Uzumaki quisesse falar com ela, teria de dar o próximo passo e procurá-la.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 11.


	11. Chapter 11

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Tatsuya investiu contra o pai num acesso de mágoa e raiva.

\- Eu odeio você, odeio ! - gritava ele, socando o peito de Naruto - Você a fez ir embora !

A sra. Willis saiu da sala para não presenciar a cena, mas não sem antes lançar a Naruto um olhar que revelava pensamentos similares aos de Tatsuya sobre o assunto.

Com o coração despedaçado, ele agarrou o filho pelos pulsos para deter o ataque. Então ajoelhou-se para fitar os olhos azuis cheios de mágoa e revolta do menino.

\- Me ouça – ele pediu - Por favor.

\- Tia Hinata não ia me levar embora, pai ! Nós íamos apenas jantar em um restaurante !

Naruto suspirou profundamente.

\- Eu sei disso agora – confessou - E sinto muito.

O lábio inferior de Tatsuya tremia, e seus olhos brilhavam

\- De que adianta sentir muito ? Tia Hinata se foi, e provavelmente nunca mais voltará.

Naruto levantou-se. Estava magoado e arrependido, mas nem um pouco surpreso. Hinata fizera exatamente aquilo que esperara desde o início: correra de volta para o pai diante do primeiro mal-entendido. Nem lhe dera chance de entender que estava errado. Ele suspirou, acariciou os cabelos do filho e afastou-se.

\- Você podia ir buscá-la - pediu Tatsuya, num tom de voz esperançoso e desesperado - Podia dizer que lamenta tudo e trazê-la de volta para cá.

Naruto fechou os olhos diante da dor do filho, que refletia a sua própria dor. Com o tempo, o vazio que a passagem de Hinata deixara se preencheria outra vez. Eles só precisavam de tempo.

\- É melhor assim - ele murmurou, e continuou andando.

* * *

A primeira atitude de Hinata, ao chegar em casa, foi tomar um longo banho quente. Depois, dormiu por trinta e seis horas.

Acordou num mundo sem Naruto nem Tatsuya, e chorou enquanto tomava banho e trocava de roupa. Saiu para o supermercado para comprar comida com os olhos congestionados pelo choro. Não tinha apetite, mas sua geladeira estava vazia, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ela precisaria comer.

Encontrou-se com Toneri na seção dos congelados. Ele sorriu e virou-se para a mulher a seu lado.

\- Yuka, esta é Hinata. Hinata, minha esposa, Yuka - ele disse "minha esposa" com um leve tom vingativo, como se esperasse que Hinata se atirasse desesperada a seus pés.

Ela apertou a mão da loira elegante, que usava um conjunto clássico e trazia uma pasta executiva no carrinho.

\- Yuka.

\- Hinata - a loira murmurou com uma expressão reservada. Hinata pediu licença e afastou-se na direção de outra seção, com esperanças de que Toneri tivesse abandonado a vida do crime de uma vez por todas, tanto para seu o próprio bem como para o de Yuka.

Quando ela chegou em casa, carregada de sacolas de com pras, o porteiro a ajudou. Ela lhe dava uma gorjeta quando o telefone tocou.

Até aquela manhã ela deixara o aparelho desligado, e naquele momento desejou tê-lo deixado assim por mais tempo ! Não estava preparada para enfrentar os pais.

\- Bem-vinda, Hinata - era Natsumi Hyuuga quem falava.

Ela suspirou.

\- Olá, mãe.

O porteiro acenou uma despedida e saiu do apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Não consigo expressar o quanto seu pai e eu estamos contentes por você ter finalmente recobrado o juízo. Estou desapontada, entretanto, por não ter trazido Tatsuya com você. Não me surpreendo por Naruto não ceder um milímetro no que diz respeito ao garoto. Você sabe como os australianos são teimosos, não é, Hinata ?

\- E os americanos, não são ? - retrucou ela, aborrecida.

\- Seu pai ficará muito zangado quando souber que você não trouxe Tatsuya para casa - continuou Natsumi - Não era um pedido grande demais, devo dizer...

\- Mãe - interrompeu Hinata com calma forçada - Eu não podia simplesmente agarrar Tatsuya e trazê-lo para cá. Isso seria um crime.

\- Vou lhe dizer o que é crime, Hinata Hyuuga...

\- Por favor, não, mãe.

Natsumi suspirou fundo.

\- O que aconteceu com você ? Está diferente.

\- Estou mais velha e mais experiente.

\- Quando vai juntar-se ao seu pai em Washington ?

\- Não vou. Ele me deserdou, lembra-se ?

\- Ele não falou a sério, e você sabe disso.

\- Poderia ter me enganado.

\- Você está sendo deliberadamente difícil !

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

\- Não é minha intenção, mãe. Talvez fosse melhor conversarmos mais tarde. Parece que não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum agora.

\- Está bem - concordou Natsumi, em tom de voz duro -, mas eu gostaria que você fosse do tipo de filha da qual pudéssemos depender.

"E eu gostaria que você fosse o tipo de mãe à qual eu pudesse chamar de mamãe", pensou Hinata. "Eu gostaria de poder chorar em seu ombro e lhe contar o quanto estou sofrendo."

\- Até logo, mãe.

* * *

Hinata voltou para a faculdade na manhã seguinte, segunda-feira. Embora ela tivesse um diploma, queria dar aulas na escola primária, e, para que isso fosse possível, ela precisava completar o seu currículo.

Logo sua vida tornou-se uma rotina solitária de aulas, estudo, sono e alimentação. Quando estava em casa, invariavelmente ela usava o roupão.

\- Sabe - comentou sua amiga Tenten Mitsashi certa noite, enquanto assistiam à TV no apartamento de Kate -, você vai acabar adoecendo. Já está pálida.

Hinata apenas olhou para a amiga, dona de uma agência de turismo e vizinha do andar inferior.

\- E está engordando, também – continuou Tenten.

Hinata apanhou o controle remoto da TV e aumentou o volume até abafar a voz da amiga. Sem querer ser ignorada, Tenten levantou-se da poltrona e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata no sofá, tirando o controle remoto da mão dela e desligando o barulhento aparelho.

\- Seu problema, Hinata Hyuuga, é a negação.

\- Ora, ora, minha amiga está se saindo muito bem como psicóloga amadora - ironizou ela, fitando a amiga com um olhar indiferente - Só que eu não estou negando nada.

\- Ah, não? Aposto que você ganhou cinco quilos no mês passado, verdade ?

\- Verdade - admitiu ela, suspirando.

\- E também não tem dormido bem - prosseguiu Tenten. Havia manchas escuras sob os olhos de Hinata, não adiantava tentar dissimular.

\- Não posso negar isso.

\- O que aconteceu na Austrália ? - perguntou Tenten, segurando as mãos de Hinata com ternura - Já está na hora de você contar a alguém.

Ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Voltara há seis semanas e não tivera nenhuma notícia de Naruto; nem uma carta ou telefonema. Aparentemente, ele ainda acreditava que ela planejara seqüestrar o seu filho.

\- Eu me apaixonei - ela confessou, e contou toda a história à amiga, exceto os detalhes íntimos.

\- Isso é tão romântico ! - suspirou ela.

\- Romântico ? Eu amo aquele homem e ele me odeia, Tenten. O que há de romântico nisso ?

\- Você precisa voltar para lá - aconselhou a amiga, ignorando a pergunta anterior - Ou pelo menos escrever.

\- De jeito nenhum ! - exclamou Hinata, cruzando os braços - É Naruto quem está errado, não eu.

\- É melhor que você esteja com ele, quando o bebê chegar.

Ela olhou para o rosto da amiga. Não considerara seriamente a possibilidade de estar grávida, mas agora se via forçada a fazê-lo. E sabia que todos os sinais eram evidentes; ela apenas vinha ignorando-os.

\- Oh, Deus - murmurou Hinata, e começou a chorar.

Tenten abraçou-a pelos ombros.

\- Naruto tem o direito de saber, Hinata.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Se ele soubesse a respeito do bebê, haveria novos problemas. Ele não dissera que não iria querer seus filhos vivendo em continentes separados ? Não, seria melhor que ele nunca soubesse do outro filho.

\- Você não está sendo justa - insistiu Tenten.

\- Ele foi justo ao me acusar de querer seqüestrar seu filho ? - ela parou para assoar o nariz - Ele dizia me amar, Tenten, e, no entanto, nem sequer me deixou explicar.

\- Deve ter havido um motivo forte.

Hinata suspirou, lembrando-se da tentativa de seqüestro contra Tatsuya, supostamente arquitetada pelo seu pai. Precisava admitir, pelo menos para si mesma, que ele tinha mais motivos para se preocupar do que a maioria dos pais.

\- Talvez - murmurou relutante.

Sua amiga apanhou a bolsa e devolveu-lhe o controle remoto.

-Tome. Assista a reprises até ficar míope. Não me importo nem um pouco.

Hinata ergueu o olhar para a amiga.

\- Você se importa, amiga. Obrigada por isso.

Ela sorriu com ar triste, tocou-lhe o ombro e então saiu. Hinata desligou a televisão, deitou-se e chorou até dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, um sábado, seu pai retornou de Washington e chamou-a até o seu escritório, na bela casa nas colinas. Como não tinha aulas naquele dia, Hinata vestiu seu jeans mais folgado, uma camiseta larga e partiu para o encontro.

Natsumi Hyuuga a recebeu à porta.

\- Olhe para você ! - exclamou ela, olhando para a filha com uma expressão de incontestável reprovação - Está horrível !

\- Você não sabe nem a metade, mãe - comentou Hinata, entrando - O que papai quer ?

Natsumi franziu a testa ao fechar a porta.

\- Não precisa ser tão cínica, Hinata. Seu pai está apenas tentando abreviar a distância entre vocês, e devo dizer que é um esforço maior do que você já fez - ela seguiu a mãe pelo _hall_ e entrou no escritório.

\- Quero que você volte à Austrália e traga o meu neto - soltou o senador, assim que ficaram a sós.

\- Não posso fazer isso.

\- Bobagem. Apenas apanhe o garoto na escola e depois embarque num vôo para casa.

Ela sentiu tonturas, então apoiou-se e sentou-se numa cadeira próxima.

\- Está falando sério ? – sussurrou ela, com os olhos arregalados.

\- Claro que sim.

\- Por que quer tanto Tatsuya ?

\- Ele é sangue do meu sangue. É tudo o que me restou de minha primeira filha.

Hinata fechou os olhos por um momento. A sala parecia girar a seu redor.

\- Então é verdade. Você foi o responsável pela tentativa de seqüestro.

\- Uzumaki me forçou a isso, negando-me meu neto...

Erguendo uma das mãos num pedido de silêncio, Hinata levantou-se da cadeira.

\- Por favor - sussurrou - Eu não quero ouvir mais nada.

– Hinata !

Ela saiu cambaleando da sala, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, como se quisesse deter uma visão terrível.

Depois de sair da casa dos pais, guiou direto para o cemitério onde Kyoko estava enterrada, estacionou o carro e caminhou desajeitada pelo gramado até o lote da família.

A lápide de Kyoko era um grande anjo, com uma trombeta nos lábios. "Apropriado", ela pensou, ajoelhando-se.

\- Eu a achava tão maravilhosa... - murmurou ela com tristeza - Sabe de uma coisa, Kyoko ? Dói descobrir que você era somente humana.

Uma leve brisa soprou pelo cemitério ensolarado, agitando-lhe os cabelos. Ela deslizou gentilmente a mão sobre o lugar onde jazia a irmã.

\- Vou ter um filho de Naruto - ela continuou - Não espero que você ou ninguém da família entenda, mas eu precisava contar a alguém.

Ela parou, olhando para o céu e as nuvens brancas.

\- Jamais entenderei o motivo para você não ter amado Naruto, Kyoko. Ele é tão maravilhoso...

A irmã pareceu desafiá-la então, embora ela soubesse que o diálogo acontecia apenas em sua mente.

"Se ele é tão maravilhoso, por que você o deixou ?"

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o chão.

\- Agora eu sei que não devia tê-lo deixado - respondeu suavemente - Foi um mal-entendido; nós podíamos resolver tudo.

"Desista. Você é o que sempre foi: a filhinha do senador. Não seria feliz em lugar nenhum senão aqui em Seattle."

\- Isso não é verdade. Eu era feliz na Austrália. Mais feliz do que jamais fui.

"Então volte para lá. Tem a minha bênção."

Hinata balançou a cabeça.

\- Não tenho coragem.

"Por que não ?"

\- Eu me enganei demais com todos em minha vida: você, Toneri, papai. A única vez em que estava certa, não fiquei para lutar. Fugi como uma covarde. Tenho medo de fazê-lo outra vez.

Após um longo tempo, ela levantou-se e tocou o rosto do anjo com uma expressão triste.

\- Adeus, Kyoko.

* * *

Naruto despediu-se dos tripulantes na cabine e saiu. Os passageiros ainda formavam fila para desembarcar, e ele precisou esforçar-se para não os apressar.

Por fim ele pôde sair. Com a pasta na mão, Naruto caminhou com passos rápidos ao longo do corredor e desceu pela escada, afastando-se do avião. Era um dia frio de setembro; no hemisfério sul era primavera. Nos Estados Unidos, outono, e as folhas começavam a amarelar e cair.

Ele saiu do aeroporto e pegou um táxi, balançando a cabeça. Aquela parte do mundo era estranha, não importava a opinião dos ianques.

* * *

Hinata tomou seus comprimidos de vitaminas pré-natais enquanto lia anotações em seu caderno de álgebra. Quase engasgou quando a campainha ecoou no silêncio da sala.

Resmungando, foi atender. Provavelmente eram os filhos dos Henderson vendendo doces para angariar fundos para a compra de uniformes novos para o time de beisebol.

Ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com Naruto, teve a certeza de estar diante de uma miragem. Impecável em seu uniforme de piloto, lá estava ele, Como que para quebrar o encanto, tirou o quepe num gesto tímido.

\- Olá, Hinata.

\- Olá - ela conseguiu murmurar, apesar do nó na garganta.

Naruto esboçou um sorriso, provocando uma pontada de dor no coração da mulher à sua frente.

\- Posso entrar ?

\- Claro.

Ela recuou, dando-lhe passagem.

Ele deixou o quepe sobre a mesa e a pasta no chão.

\- Eu estava errado.

Hinata apenas o encarou. Mesmo que pudesse falar, não conseguiria encontrar as palavras.

Naruto a fitou por um momento com uma expressão terna, então foi até a janela e parou ali, de costas para ela, olhando a cidade.

\- Estou morando em San Francisco - anunciou ele.

Ela pigarreou.

\- Você ainda está na Austra-Air ?

Naruto assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, sem virar-se.

\- Estou. Tatsuya e eu estamos dando aos Estados Unidos uma chance de nos conquistar.

Pela primeira vez desde a volta da Austrália, Hinata sentiu-se viva; seu coração vibrava com força.

\- Leve-o à Disneylândia - ela sugeriu, num tom suave - Vai ajudar.

\- Sinto muito, Hinata - murmurou ele, virando-se - Eu devia ter confiado em você.

\- Tem razão. Devia.

\- Você me dará uma segunda chance ?

Hinata havia rezado para ouvir aquelas palavras, mas não esperara precisar responder a elas. Por isso, não ensaiara uma resposta. Então apenas o fitou, hesitante.

Ele aproximou-se, tocando-a nos ombros com gentileza.

\- Hinata ? - o tom dele era baixo e rouco - Estou pronto para fazer algumas concessões, para provar-lhe que a amo bastante para tudo dar certo.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Como o quê, por exemplo?

\- Como morar em San Francisco. Como deixá-la adotar Tatsuya.

\- Você faria isso ? - indagou Hinata, com a voz embargada - Você o tornaria meu filho legalmente ?

\- Sim, faria.

Lágrimas de felicidade brotaram de seus olhos, e ela o abra çou sem pensar.

\- Qual será a minha parte do acordo ? - indagou, com um sorriso tímido.

\- Ah, Hinata, fico contente por você ter perguntado - sorriu ele, abraçando-a pela cintura - Venha cá e eu lhe mostro.

\- Primeiro, o pedido - murmurou ela com afetação.

\- Está bem, então - ele sorriu - Quer se casar comigo, Hinata Hyuuga ? Dividir a minha vida e a minha cama ? Ser a mãe de meu filho ?

\- Oh, Naruto, sim, eu quero.

Foi então que ele a beijou. A princípio foi um beijo gentil, mas logo tornou-se abrasador, fazendo-a sentir os joelhos fracos e o corpo mole.

Quando ele a tomou no colo sem interromper o beijo, ela não reclamou. Queria tudo o que ele tivesse para lhe dar.

\- Acho que eu tenho de lhe dizer algo - murmurou ela, ofegante, já no quarto, enquanto Naruto tirava a sua camiseta.

Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os seios.

\- O que é ?

Hinata respirou fundo quando ele abriu seu sutiã e o jogou longe, num gesto apressado.

\- Você provavelmente vai ficar furioso - advertiu Hinata.

Naruto a levantou, de modo a fazê-la abraçá-lo pela cintura com as pernas, deixando os seios ao alcance de seus lábios. E ele aproveitou-se da situação no mesmo instante.

\- Vou me recuperar logo, Hinata. Não se preocupe.

\- Talvez eu devesse... oh, Naruto... espere...

Ele voltou sua atenção para o outro seio, sorrindo.

\- Diga.

\- Eu estou grávida.

Ele deitou-a na cama com gentileza, curvando-se sobre ela, franzindo a testa e balançando a cabeça.

\- Engraçado. Eu poderia jurar que você disse que está grávida.

\- Naruto, eu disse. Estou mesmo.

Ele riu, e as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos formavam um contraste comovente.

\- Oh, Hinata... isso é maravilhoso!

Ela o abraçou e o puxou de encontro ao corpo.

\- Fico contente por pensar assim, capitão Uzumaki - sorriu, e então o beijou e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

O contato com o peito quente e musculoso era agradável, e Hinata estremeceu quando ele abriu e abaixou seu jeans.

\- Eu bem que a achei um pouco rechonchuda – comentou ele quando o beijo terminou, com os lábios roçando a barriga de Hinata.

\- Muito obrigada.

Ele riu outra vez, deslizando os lábios mais para baixo.

\- Assim que você se recuperar do nascimento do primeiro filho, começaremos outro.

Ela já contorcia um pouco o corpo, pois ele estava bem próximo de seu objetivo. Sentiu o hálito quente roçando o seu ventre e gemeu. Depois disso, todas as suas palavras ficaram incoerentes.

Após a primeira explosão de prazer, Hinata permaneceu estendi da e ofegante sobre a cama, olhando para Naruto enquanto ele tirava o resto da roupa, para logo em seguida deitar-se sobre ela.

\- Pensei que eu ia morrer de saudade - murmurou ele num tom rouco, e seus olhos brilhavam na semi-escuridão.

Ela deslizava as mãos ao longo das costas largas. Não falava, pois seu corpo dizia tudo.

Com um gemido, Naruto a penetrou, longa e deliciosamente, murmurando palavras de amor e desejo, enquanto Hinata arqueava o corpo para recebê-lo.

\- Você me enlouquece - gemeu ele, recuando devagar e então invadindo-a outra vez.

Hinata sentia-se em chamas e gemia enquanto o calor tornava-se mais e mais intenso, agarrando-se a Naruto em busca da união completa. E ele acelerava o ritmo dos movimentos e a penetrava cada vez mais profundamente.

Gemendo e gritando o nome de Naruto, Hinata atingiu um clímax vigoroso, poucos momentos antes de ele alcançar o seu.

Quando tudo terminou, eles permaneceram abraçados e imóveis.

Para ela, as batidas rápidas do coração e a respiração acelerada dele eram como música. Achava que jamais o abraçaria daquele modo outra vez, nem conheceria a perfeição com a qual o seu corpo moldava-se ao dela.

\- O mínimo que você pode fazer - declarou ela, quando a respiração voltou ao normal - é me pagar o jantar.

\- Pagar o jantar, não é ? - Naruto sorriu maliciosamente - Eu devia colocá-la sobre os joelhos e dar-lhe algumas palmadas por não me contar antes sobre o bebê.

\- Eu mesma só soube há algumas semanas - defendeu-se - Vamos pedir comida chinesa por telefone ou vamos andando até o restaurante italiano da esquina ?

\- Não darei um passo - afirmou Naruto. Ele baixara a cabeça até os seios e deslizava a língua ao redor de um mamilo - Além disso, eu não estou pensando em comida.

Ela mudou ligeiramente de posição para oferecer melhor acesso.

\- Então, já que você insiste...

Mais tarde, depois de saciados, ela falou sobre o seu afastamento do pai e a sua decisão de se tornar professora primária.

Naruto adorou a idéia, pois ela gostava de crianças, mas surpreendeu-a quanto à questão com o senador. Ele sugeriu uma tentativa de reaproximação, argumentando que talvez ela pudesse vir a se arrepender e lamentar um dia.

* * *

**P. S.:** E, a seguir, o último capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Linda Lael Miller, que foi publicado na série de romances "Momentos Íntimos Extra", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

O senador entrou apreensivo na casa graciosa diante da baía de San Francisco, com o chapéu numa das mãos enquanto segurava o sobretudo com a outra. Ao seu lado, Natsumi tirava o casaco de pele salpicado de neve e dava um beijo cauteloso no rosto de Kate.

\- Você está maravilhosa, querida - elogiou.

\- Vocês são meus avós ? - quis saber Tatsuya, sem rodeios.

Natsumi chorava, e o senador olhou para o menino com uma expressão que Hinata jamais vira.

\- Sim - respondeu Naruto quando ninguém se manifestou - Estes são os seus avós.

O senador desviou o olhar de Hinata para Naruto.

\- Peço que me perdoe por tudo.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, tomou a mão de Hinata e a levou para fora da sala.

\- Eu gostaria de não precisar ir a Honolulu esta noite - murmurou ele, abraçando-a desajeitadamente, por causa do volume da barriga.

Ela riu e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

\- Oh, pobrezinho.

Ele alisou carinhosamente a barriga da esposa.

\- Cuidará bem de minha filha, não é?

\- Eu juro.

Ele a beijou com ardor e Hinata desejou que os dois estivessem sozinhos, para que pudesse levá-lo pela mão até o quarto espaçoso. Aí sim, eles teriam uma despedida digna de um casal que se ama.

\- Faça isso outra vez e não poderá partir tão cedo, capitão Uzumaki - provocou ela, num tom malicioso.

Naruto riu e deu-lhe uma palmada delicada no traseiro.

\- Estou chocado, sra. Uzumaki. O que a Associação de Pais e Mestres pensaria se ouvisse sua vice-presidente comportando-se desta maneira ?

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Beije-me outra vez.

Naruto obedeceu sorrindo.

Quando ele partiu para o aeroporto, Hinata voltou para a sala. Sua mãe estava sentada perto da lareira, observando com carinho enquanto Tatsuya e o senador remexiam os presentes embrulha dos sob a árvore de Natal.

\- Não vale sacudir os pacotes - protestou Hinata.

O velho e o garoto a fitaram com sorrisos, e ela reparou no quanto eles se pareciam.

\- Posso entregar o presente do vovô agora, mamãe ?

\- Não - respondeu ela, sentando-se em sua poltrona favorita e estendendo a colcha colorida que costurava sobre os joelhos - Ainda faltam três dias para o Natal.

\- Desmancha-prazeres - reclamou o senador, parecendo tão criança quanto o neto.

\- Por favor - insistiu Tatsuya, com ar angelical.

Hinata não resistiu.

\- Está bem, está bem. Mas apenas um.

Tatsuya subiu a escada correndo para apanhar o conjunto especial de selos australianos que separara para o avô.

\- Nossos presentes chegarão depois - anunciou o senador.

\- Num caminhão - sorriu Natsumi.

Hinata riu e voltou à colcha.

* * *

A neve parara pela manhã, dois dias depois, quando Naruto deitou-se ao lado de Hinata e a abraçou.

\- Olá, sra. Uzumaki – murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a têmpora.

\- E quem é você ? - replicou Hinata, bocejando. Mas aninhou-se junto ao corpo do marido.

Ele acariciou-lhe o ventre com suavidade.

\- Muito engraçado. A propósito, você falou com o senador ?

\- Sim. Ele não vai mais me incomodar para voltar a trabalhar para ele depois de nossa conversa. Eu lhe disse que ser vice-presidente da Associação de Pais e Mestres na escola de Tatsuya é o mais perto que pretendo chegar da política.

\- E como ele reagiu ? - ele quis saber, esticando-se e assumindo uma posição confortável ao lado de Hinata.

Ela riu ao lembrar a cena.

\- Ficou furioso, mas eu não me deixei intimidar. Mesmo por que ele estava usando as orelhas de Mickey Mouse de Tatsuya.

Naruto riu e espreguiçou-se.

\- Vou dormir - ele anunciou.

\- Não, capitão Uzumaki, não vai mesmo.

* * *

**P. S.:** Bem, e com este mini-capítulo, nós chegamos ao final de "Desejo sem Fim", que é a minha terceira adaptação. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta adaptação.

E, caso vocês gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
